Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tu y Yo
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: Heero, Duo. Ellos pasaron de rivales a mejores amigos. Y ahora las cosas cambian cada vez más. Observa su lento, sutil y confuso cambio de amigos a algo más. [lento, pero seguro shonenai]
1. Prólogo

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Prólogo: Primera Pregunta **

Pasando por entre nuestros bancos la maestra nos da nuestro examen a cada alumno, advirtiéndonos no voltearlo hasta que ella nos lo indique.  
¡Hmph! Ni siquiera tenemos permitido echarle una ojeada al mísero papel hasta que la Sra.-Tortura-Personificada nos lo autorice. Esto es parte de lo que odio de aquí.  
Una vez que todos tenemos nuestros exámenes ella nos lanza una mirada general y asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que dice "Pueden comenzar"  
A la velocidad de la luz comienzo a contestar mi examen. No malentienda, esto no significa que me se todas las respuestas. Simplemente que me apuro lo más que puedo, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo para meditar. Voy en la segunda hoja del examen, ya casi todo terminado cuando recuerdo algo.  
La Pregunta. _Esa_ pregunta. La primera pregunta...  
Oh, la primera pregunta de un examen. Generalmente viene al principio, arriba. A veces hasta tiene una línea para que contestes, otras veces no. Depende de los maestros y de lo meticulosos que sean. Quizás todo tu examen dependa de esa... de esa pequeña e insignificante pregunta.  
_** Nombre:**_  
Ja ja ja, ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero desde que me transferí a esta escuela he reprobado ya dos exámenes por no ponerles mi nombre. A diferencia de mi antigua escuela, aquí los maestros no se preocupan en averiguar de quien es un examen sin nombre. Y yo, siendo un chico que admite a veces ser despistado, naturalmente no siempre me acuerdo de contestar esa pregunta y el resultado es volver a presentar el examen (en el mejor de los casos).  
Antes de entregar el examen regreso al principio y veo que, efectivamente, aún no había llenado ese espacio. Rápidamente escribo mi nombre-  
_** Duo Maxwell:**_  
-y entrego mi examen.  
Antes de salir del salón me recorre un escalofrío, pero no me volteo. Se que esta reacción mía se debe a que alguien me esta mirando y no tengo deseos de ver a esa persona.  
¿Qué quien es? Bueno... solo digamos que tiene mi estatura, tiene la piel algo bronceada y los ojos azul cobalto más fríos que he visto en toda mi vida...


	2. Introducciones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Advertencia:** Avisando que aunque no lo parezca en esta parte (ni lo parecerá en algunos capítulos) este fanfic es shonen-ai, así es que por favor si no les gusta este genero, absténganse de seguir leyendo.

**Episodio 1: Introducciones**

- ¡Duo, ya levántate!  
- Cinco minutitos más – murmuró, escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Tengo muuuucho sueño.  
Un desesperado bufido es mi respuesta.  
- Mira que soy yo la que te esta hablando. Si no te paras rápido, va a venir Trowa y ya sabes que él no es tan considerado como yo para despertarte... – deja la oración colgando, pero no es necesario que siga. En un segundo aviento las sabanas y estoy de pie, completamente despabilado. Conozco a Trowa lo suficientemente bien como para querer que venga a despertarme.  
Cuando volteo a verla, Hilde tiene una gran sonrisa de superioridad.  
- ¡Ja! Sabía que eso funcionaría – se felicita a si misma.  
- Si, si... apuesto que a ti no te gustaría mucho que te quitarán las sabanas y te lanzaran un vaso de agua fría para despertarte.  
Ella se encoge de hombros.  
- Es tu culpa por no estar listo a tiempo. Si tú llegas tarde, él también. Y Trowa es bastante responsable.  
- ¡Hmph! Como sea, ya salte que me voy a cambiar  
Ella me olfatea ligeramente, levantando un poco su nariz y hace un gesto de asco.  
- Si, primero báñate.  
Le aviento una almohada y ella sale del cuarto riendo a carcajadas.

-- § --

Lanzo un gran bostezo.  
- ¿Cansado? – pregunta quietamente Trowa.  
Yo asiento, aún adormilado.  
- Si... ya sabes que en la otra escuela no tenía tanta tarea – le digo con cansancio. – Aún me estoy acostumbrando.  
- Si hicieras tus tareas antes de salir a divertirte, no tendrías que estar matándote por las noches. – me dice simplemente  
Le lance una mirada de reproche, pero su rostro no cambió de expresión.  
- Ja ja ja – río sin humor. – Muy chistoso Trowa. Pero, a diferencia de _ciertas_ personas, yo soy un chico muy activo. Necesito salir y relacionarme con la gente y no quedarme todo el día encerrado en la cárcel. – rápidamente meto unos libros al casillero.

Cualquiera que me escuchará diría que odio el lugar... pero no es así realmente. De hecho, pese a ya llevar un buen de tiempo ahí (digo, para mis estándares) no tengo prisa de irme. Es solo que esa es mi manera de expresarme, Trowa lo sabe muy bien, por eso no me dice nada.  
Después de todo ahí he conocido a muy buena gente: Trowa, Hilde, Erwin, Ren y por supuesto, a nuestra maravillosa carcelera Sally.  
Jejeje, realmente me agrada la mujer. Pero, como ya lo dije: es mi manera de expresarme.

- Desafortunadamente el sistema de esta escuela es horrible y no comprende a un joven socialmente saludable como yo.  
- Si tú lo dices – replica él. ¿Es mi imaginación, o sus ojos brillan con burla? – Nos vemos luego Duo – se despide, una vez que llegamos a mi salón.

Ya llevaba un mes aquí y aún no me había acostumbrado a lo limpia que estaba la escuela. En mi antigua escuela, las paredes, los bancos y a veces hasta los techos estaban llenos de graffiti y demás garabatos. Pero al menos ahí la tarea no era tanta y los maestros te dejaban en paz si tus notas bajaban. Pero noooo, esta escuela tiene que preocuparse por sus estudiantes y meterse en lo que no le importa. Y, esta es la primera escuela en la que he estado (no que haya estado en muchas, ser 'niño de la calle' no me dejaba con el tiempo suficiente para estudiar) en la que presentan a los nuevos alumnos en frente de toda la clase.  
Por suerte, si es algo que NO soy, es tímido.

- ¡Buenos días, Duo! – me saluda alegremente Q.

¡Ah! Déjenme presentarles al solecito de nuestro salón. Este chico rubio que me abraza en este momento es Quatre Raberba Winner (A ver, digan su nombre 5 veces rápido) y es el chico más amable de todo el salón. Me agrada porque es inteligente, educado (¡hey! Yo no lo soy, alguien tiene que serlo) y muy alegre. Parece que siempre tiene una pacifica sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no dejen que su angelical apariencia los engañe: el chico puede debatir como un verdadero abogado.  
¿Qué por qué me abraza? No se, es algo que tiene que ver con sus costumbres o no se que cosa. Me lo explico cuando lo hizo por primera vez y me dijo que si me incomodaba podía contenerse. Pero, pues yo soy una persona muy amigable y no tengo problema con la cercanía, así que le dije que siguiera. Aparentemente soy de los pocos que se lo han permitido, los demás chicos piensan que es raro.

- Hola Q. – le sonrió. - ¿No ha llegado el maestro?  
Quatre ríe ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.  
- No Duo, increíblemente no te has retrasado tanto.  
De pronto una voz seria y algo profunda interrumpió nuestra apenas iniciada conversación.  
- No estorbes tawake.  
Yo doy un pequeño salto. Hasta la fecha aún no entiendo como el maldito logra meterse en mi radar con tanta facilidad. Generalmente yo tengo muy buen oído.  
Me hago a un lado (aún estaba en la puerta) y volteo a ver quien ha hablado, aunque no es necesario. Se perfectamente quien es. Volteo y... yep, ojos azules.  
Él nos pasa de largo, mirándome con tanta intensidad que muchos se asombran al ver que no salgo corriendo gritando por mi mamá (no que yo tenga una madre... pero entienden la expresión). Pero si has pasado un mes bajo esa misma mirada (y algunas peores) adquieres una clase de inmunidad.

¿Qué quien es el grandísimo imbécil? Ese es nada más y nada menos que Heero Yuy, el antisocial certificado de nuestro salón. Y, como ya dije antes, es un perfecto imbécil. No se cual es su problema conmigo, pero desde que entre a la escuela me molesta constantemente. Llamándome tawake, subestimando mi inteligencia, mirándome como si con solo hacerlo me pudiera matar y... ok., acepto que cuando lo conocí estaba algo intimidado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero pronto eso se transformo en enfado. ¡Yo no le había hecho nada! Realmente no me gusta buscar pleitos (ergh... bueno, si me gusta, pero nuestra custodia me lo había prohibido rotundamente) así es que lo ignore lo más que pude. Quatre me dijo que no lo tomará en serio, que él era así con todo el mundo.  
Al menos la mayoría del salón podía evitarlo. Yo estaba atascado con él en el equipo de debate. Afortunadamente Quatre también esta con nosotros, sino, seguro termino matándolo.  
O muerto, aún no estoy seguro.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? – gruño entre dientes, algo molesto.  
- Olvídalo Duo, ya te he dicho que él es así con todos. – trata de calmarme Quatre, sentándose en su banco.  
- Siempre ignoro a los idiotas a los que les caigo mal – le digo, sentándome a su derecha. – Pero es frustrante no saber porque me odia... es decir, yo no le he hecho nada. Me molesta no saber porque le desagrado Q...  
- ¿Y a ti que no te molesta, Maxwell? – habla Wufei, sentándose detrás mío. – Te encanta quejarte de todo.  
Claro, sino es uno es el otro. Aunque al menos este es mi amigo... o algo parecido.  
- Muy chistoso, Wu – le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo – Pero yo no soy el que se la pasa quejándose de la maestra Noin la mitad del día.  
- ¡Bah! Esa tonta mujer no sabe de lo que habla. – me informa soberbiamente – Yo se mas sobre leyendas chinas de lo que ella jamás sabrá. No por nada me enseño el gran…  
- …gran Maestro O, hermano del honorable Xia Chang Long, padre tuyo. Ahórrate el discursito Wu, ya me lo se de memoria.  
Wufei solo lanza un bufido, indignado.

Este gruñón a mis espaldas es Wufei Chang (o Chang Wu Fei, como se dice "debidamente") uno de los chicos mas inteligentes y estudiosos del salón. Lo que lo diferencia de los demás 'nerds' es que este muchacho puede inmovilizar a una persona de un millón de formas en menos de un parpadeo. Así es, el buen Wu es un gran artista marcial; y si bien es bastante arrogante en casi todo y le encanta demostrar su superioridad, él jamás presume sus habilidades marciales. Algo sobre que eso no es honorable (será cosa de orientales, Ren también comento algo parecido una vez).  
En fin, pero fue precisamente este hecho el que no me hizo simplemente tachar a Wufei de un presumido y pedante idiota y en vez de eso tratar de entenderlo y conocerlo un poco mas. A lo largo de mi vida he visto a gente fuerte aprovecharse de los débiles. Ver a alguien como Wufei es refrescante.  
De hecho, nuestra relación empezó con el pie izquierdo, pero lo superamos rápidamente (con una ayudadita de Q). El último obstáculo fue el modo en el que él me llama. Maxwell. ODIO que la gente me llame así, por eso les digo a todos que pueden llamarme Duo. Pero Wufei no para de decirme Maxwell, por lo que empecé a decirle solo Wu o a veces simplemente Fei. ¿Yo vengativo? Noooo.  
Como sea, creo que lo llamare así por la eternidad ya que al único que llama por su nombre es a Q.

Relena entra al salón y habla con voz firme.  
- Silencio todos, el maestro ha llegado.  
Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se callan y se acomodan en sus bancos. Yo me tardo algo en acomodarme y noto que Relena frunce ligeramente el ceño. Je, de nuevo se enfado por mi 'tardanza' en prepararme. ¡¡Como si los maestros se fijaran si yo estaba algo mal acomodado!!

Bueno, se preguntarán quien es la belleza. Esta es Relena Peacecraft (La Srta. Princesa), presidenta de nuestro salón y una más del club de debate (y creo que de vez en cuando también entra a los torneos de ajedrez). En la escuela tiene fama de se una bimbo con una fuerte atracción al rosa, pero en realidad es una chica de carácter fuerte y altamente inteligente. Ciertamente mucho mas de que la imagen de rubia tonta que la sigue. No puedo decir que me agrada mucho, pero sus debates individuales con Heero me resultan muuuuy entretenidos; en especial cuando los temas tienen algo que ver, aunque sea colateralmente, con la guerra. El único problema que tengo con ella es que, por mi manera tan relajada de ser, siempre me esta regañando para que sea mas 'educado'. Extraña chica.  
¿Creen que es complicado? Esperen un poco más, aun falta lo mejor: el resto del club de debate.

-- § --

Antes de entrar a esta escuela yo ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa como un club de debate. Es decir, ¿pasar horas discutiendo solo por el amor a discutir? ¿Y que tal si las cosas se salían de control y los chicos se volvían agresivos? Claro que en esta escuela la mayoría eran nerds, pero uno nunca sabe, ¿cómo estar seguro de que esos lentes no pueden ser usados como armas mortales? ¿Qué tal si uno de los chicos decide atacarte con una peligrosa pluma?  
Ok., basta de sarcasmos. Para aquellos que no lo sepan (aunque creo que es muy obvio) en un club de debate se discuten temas profundos (y aburridos) para gozo de algún maestro sin nada que hacer que le encanta oír a los jóvenes discutir sin parar. El viejo sin vida social elige compañeros de equipo y te da posición (cuando lo requiere) de estar en contra o a favor del tema, entonces te sienta en una mesa redonda (como la del buen Arturo de Camelot) y te pones a discutir hasta que tu corazón se sienta satisfecho (o hasta que se acabe el tiempo, lo que suceda primero). ¿Simple, no?  
Ahora, si yo reniego tanto de pasar mucho tiempo en la escuela, ¿por qué querría quedarme más horas? Por elección propia no fue, eso se los aseguro. Lo que pasa es que yo entre a la escuela cuando ya había pasado como un mes de clases y tuve que tomar un examen largísimo (fueron como mil preguntas, y esta vez no bromeo) para ver si valía la pena que me aceptaran en la escuela (nunca entendí porque nuestra custodia quería meterme forzosamente a **esta** escuela). Pues no entendí muy bien porque, pero me aceptaron con la condición de que me metiera a algún club. Iba meterme al de básquet, ya que en ese esta Trowa, pero me arrepentí y mejor me metí al de debates, porque ya no quería meterme a ningún club de deportes. Me encantaba el básquetbol, pero todos los chicos terminaban odiándome y diciéndome que era un arrogante solo porque era bueno para el deporte. Y, como ya dije, esta vez no quería tener problemas en la escuela. La verdad es que le debía mucho a Dorothy (nuestra custodia) como para defraudarla.  
Así que entre al club de debate y realmente no puedo decir que me va mal: nunca he tenido problemas para hablar, mucho menos para discutir, y además casi todos los que estaban ahí eran geniales. Generalmente no nos tardamos demasiado, máximo dos horas; pero hay días que el tiempo se me hace eterno... específicamente los días que me tocaba en el mismo equipo que con Heero. Simplemente él y yo nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo a que puntos eran buenos sacar. A veces pienso que solo me lleva la contra porque me odia.  
- Quatre, Duo y Hirokazu formaran un equipo – anuncia maestro – Alex, Ryu y Layla servirán de contraparte. Midoriko, Relena y Azusa formaran un equipo y su contraparte será...  
Me permito suspirar mentalmente. Hasta ahora (por obra y gracia del espíritu santo) no me ha tocado debatir contra Heero, en parte porque sospecho que al maestro también le divierte ver los seudo-pleitos entre Relena y Heero y a la damisela no le gusta estar en mi mismo equipo nunca. Pero se que algún día me tocara debatir contra él, y para ser sinceros espero que ese día tarde muuuucho en llegar.

-- § --

- ¡Me quiero dar un balazo! – exclamó dramáticamente, una vez guardadas mis cosas - ¡Vaya que Ryu es necio!  
Quatre ríe, dirigiéndome una mirada divertida por mi exageración.  
- Vamos Duo, dale una oportunidad. Siempre lo destrozas cuando lo enfrentas. Esta vez fue más necio de lo normal, pero era porque tenía buenos puntos.  
Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.  
- Eres demasiado amable, Q. – le digo condescendientemente – Los puntos de Ryu eran tontos y sin sentido, además por su culpa salimos mas tarde.  
- Al menos no es tan tarde como ayer. – sonríe él. De verdad que a veces parece que siempre esta de buen humor. – Quizás esta vez si alcances a tu amigo.  
"Eso si tuvo la delicadeza de esperarme" pienso, pero no lo digo, simplemente asintiendo.  
- Nos vemos Duo.  
- _Good Bye_ Q. – me despido sonriendo.  
Apenas Q desaparece tras la puerta mi sonrisa se borra casi por completo. Odio ir a casa solo, pero Quatre tiene que ir a las clases de música luego del club de debate y el desalmado de Trowa muy rara vez me espera cuando los debates se prolongan.  
¿Y los demás?, se preguntaran ustedes. Pues Alex es un reverendo idiota que francamente no se que hace en este club, yo no hablo mucho con Ryu (fuera del club), Relena queda descartada completamente, no conozco en lo absoluto a nuestros superiores (son otros seis muchachos) y Heero... bueno solo digamos que antes de caminar con Heero prefiero tomar vino envenenado mezclado con cristal molido.  
- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día estorbando, tawake? – pregunta una irritada voz.  
A veces juro que Dios me odia.  
"¿Y tu aprenderás alguna vez a no mezclar idiomas?" pienso con molestia. De no ser por Wu, aún seguiría sin saber que demonios significa 'tawake'. Como es que Wu sabe japonés... mmm, eso nunca me lo había preguntado.  
Tragándome el sarcasmo que estaba a punto de soltarle, me hago a un lado sin decir nada. Heero se me queda viendo con enfado mientras pasa a mi lado para después simplemente voltear la cara con desdén.  
Yep, definitivamente el antisocial certificado del salón. Casi puedo apostar que no tiene ningún amigo.  
Al salir veo a Trowa esperándome en el portón de la escuela.  
- ¡Tro! ¡Amigo mío, me esperaste! – exclamo apenas estoy cerca de él  
Trowa se encoge ligeramente de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa (lo cual es mentira, porque él odia esperarme) y yo sonrió enormemente.  
- ¿Cómo estuvo la practica? – le pregunto animadamente mientras caminamos.  
- Igual – me contesta sin entrar en detalles.  
- ¿Y tu examen de química? ¿Era hoy, cierto? – él asiente ligeramente y yo continuo hablando - ¿Estuvo fácil?  
- Algo – dice en ese modo tan característico suyo. A veces pienso que si le digo "¡Me asaltaron, golpearon y mataron a mis compañeros!" su única reacción sería un desinteresado "Ah..."

¿Aún no se los presento, cierto? Este muchacho taaan comunicativo (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor) se llama Trowa Barton y es la única persona a la que de momento puedo llamar amigo. Aunque no habla mucho creo que eso es lo que me gusta de él, que me comprende y no me presiona para hablar de cosas que no quiero (como Dorothy o en ocasiones Sally) pero aún así me apoya silenciosamente. Se que puedo confiar en él completamente, y créanme que para que yo confíe en alguien esta ca... ejem, difícil  
Él, al igual que yo, creció en las calles y fue recogido por los servicios comunitarios de la ciudad. Trowa no es su verdadero nombre y a diferencia mía no tiene nombre callejero (ósea, adoptado por él mismo o nombrado por otros). Su nombre se lo dio un sujeto que lo adopto hace unos 8 años; aún no se porque no se quedo con esa familia, él jamás habla de ello y de todos modos fue hace mucho, así que no importa.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – anuncio al abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa.  
- ¡Duo! – me responde Erwin, corriendo hacia mi y dando un salto para envolverme en un gran abrazo de oso.  
- Jejeje, calmado chaparro. – lo cargo alejándolo un poco de mi - Al menos déjame llegar a la sala.  
Erwin solo sonríe y se va dando saltitos. Ese niño es más hiperactivo que yo.  
Llegamos a la sala y yo aviento la mochila en el primer rincón desocupado que veo. Trowa (mucho mas sensato que yo) sube a nuestra habitación a dejar sus cosas.  
- Hasta que llegaron – me dice Hilde apenas me ve. – Ya íbamos a comer sin ustedes.  
- ¿Serían tan crueles como para empezar sin nuestra encantadora compañía? – le digo poniendo mi cara más inocente.  
Hilde rueda los ojos y menea la cabeza, negándose a responder.  
- Llegaron relativamente temprano, tomando en cuenta las horas a las que sales generalmente, Duo. – comenta Sally, entrando al comedor con una casuela.  
Ren sale de la cocina detrás de Sally con una bandeja de vasos. Voltea a verme e inclina ligeramente su cabeza a modo de saludo. Yo hago un ademán con la mano para regresarle el saludo y al mismo tiempo comienzo a parlotear sobre Q, Wu, maestros pesados y el club de debate.

¿Y estos quienes son? Pues la gente con la que vivo. Bueno, no son mi familia ni nada de eso (aun tengo reservas de comenzar a considerarlos así siquiera). Creo que ya he mencionado antes que yo soy huérfano, pues esta es mi última parada en una larga lista de orfanatos. No que este sea un orfanato exactamente (yo le llamo la cárcel). Según las palabras de nuestra custodia oficial, Dorothy Catalonia, este es un lugar para 'ayudar a los jóvenes menores que se encuentran en situaciones difíciles'. ¿Lindo, no? Pues repito: para mi es casi como una cárcel. Es una casa común y corriente, pero con rejas tanto en puertas como en ventanas, de las que solo Sally (y obviamente Dorothy) tiene llaves. Es bastante molesto estar encerrado y si Sally fuera una cuarentona amargada como otras personas que he conocido, yo ya me hubiera largado hace mucho. Pero ni Sally es una cuarentona ni esta amargada.  
Digamos que Dorothy no me encontró en muy buenas condiciones cuando me arrastro (literalmente) fuera de las calles. Además mis respuestas sarcásticas e hirientes comentarios demostraban claramente que no quería ser adoptado (vamos, ya tengo 15 años). Pero como realmente no era uno de los tantos chavos callejeros (a.k.a. asaltante, asesino, etc.) digamos que pensaron que todavía tenía remedio. Por lo que en vez de mandarme al tutelar me mandaron aquí. Por mi esta bien, como ya dije antes, aquí conocí a buena gente.  
Los mayores somos Trowa, Hilde y yo. Creo que de los tres el ejemplo a seguir sería Hilde (hemos deshonrado al genero masculino) ya que Trowa es demasiado callado y ensimismado y yo soy demasiado rebelde y solo me callas a golpes (y a veces ni con eso). Hilde es el balance entre nosotros dos: habla, pero sabe cuando quedarse callada; bromea, pero sabe cuando parar; estudia, pero tiene vida social. En fin, es una buena chica, a mi cae muy bien.  
Luego de nosotros y con sus 14 años esta Ren Jian. Este chico me recuerda en muchos aspectos a Trowa, ya que es muy serio, pero Ren si habla mas que Tro y se avergüenza muy fácilmente alrededor de las mujeres. Deberían de haber visto cuando Erwin le levanto la falda a Dorothy en una visita que nos hizo: el pobre Ren abrió mucho los ojos, inhalo fuertemente... y se desmayo. Fue hilarante, ojala lo hubiera grabado. Incluso Trowa tuvo que contener la risa, la única preocupada por el chico era Sally.  
El último de la pandilla y el más chico era el hermano de Hilde: Erwin Schbeiker. Erwin es un muy energético muchacho de 10 añitos que me quiere mucho por alguna desconocida razón. Admira a su hermana ya que Hilde trabajo muy duro y logro mantenerse a ella y a él por 3 años y medio.  
Sally es la dueña de la casa y la que se hace cargo de nosotros (yo le digo la carcelera). Es la que nos asigno nuestros cuartos, así que gracias a ella Trowa y yo ahora compartimos cuarto y Ren esta en su propia habitación. Hilde y Erwin comparten otro cuarto. No se cuantos años tendrá Sally, pero no creo que pase de los 25. A decir verdad tampoco se cuantos años tiene Dorothy, nuestra custodia. Yo solo se que Dorothy le da dinero a Sally, nos visita de vez en cuando y se va a hacer lo que sea que haga esa mujer. Si he de admitirlo a veces me intimida un poco.  
Claro que ni bajo tortura admitiría esto en voz alta.

- ¡Estoy lleno! – anuncio con un fuerte suspiro.  
- Comes como cerdo – anuncia Hilde con fingida molestia  
- ¡Nah! – habla Erwin - Como dijeron en los Simpson: los cerdos mastican.  
Ambos ríen ruidosamente y antes de que pueda contestarles, Ren (quien hace mucho ya termino de comer) entra al comedor con el teléfono inalámbrico.  
- Duo, es para ti.  
Sacándole la lengua a los hermanitos S (vamos, el apellido es raro) tomo el teléfono que me extiende Ren y le doy las gracias.  
- ¿Bueno? – contesto - ¿Eres tu, Q? Ah, si, si me espero, nos venimos apenas salí. Mmm, pues no se, todavía no he tenido tiempo de revisar la tarea, pero...

¿Qué tal les parece mi vida hasta ahora? ¿Aburrida? ¿Emocionante? ¿Cotidiana? Pues créanlo o no es mucho mas feliz de lo que yo hubiera imaginado nunca. Pero en fin, creo que es en estos momentos en los que comienza mi historia... la historia de mi juventud. Una historia que muchos podrían definir como una anécdota de amistad o quizás de amor. Pero para mi solo es una historia llena de experiencias diarias con un toque de locura. Mi historia... mi vida.

**Introducciones – Fin.**

_**Notas del Autor(a):**_   
_Este es mi primer fanfic shonen-ai (o yaoi, como gusten llamarlo) y espero que el primer capítulo no me haya salido muy chafa. Se que fue algo aburrido, ya que este capitulo solo trato de los pensamientos de Duo sobre los demás personajes y algo del medio en el que conviven. También se que sería muy fácil simplemente poner que los chicos protagonistas se enamoran a primera vista, negarán sus sentimientos, para luego aceptarlos y ver como todo sale color de rosa._  
_Si... muy fácil, pero no mi estilo._  
_No he leído muchos fanfics de GW en español, pero he de decir que la mayoría de los que he leído no me han gustado. Ponen a los personajes bastante ridículos y transforman sus personalidades completamente. En los yaoi es mucho peor, ya que transforman a Duo o Quatre en damiselas indefensas y lloronas. Es decir, si les gustan esas representaciones, mejor escriban fanfics heteros. De los fanfics que si me han gustado están: "¿Qué no ya estabas muerto?", "Juego por un beso", "El cumplir de una promesa inolvidable" y creo que nada más. No me he aventurado a leer más fics en castellano, pero si alguien me recomienda algún buen fanfic, yo gustosa lo leo._  
_Así es que si están esperando ver su típico fanfic yaoi en los que parece que a los personajes les hicieron una lobotomía, pues no lean este fic, porque no planeo poner como todos se enamoran en 5 segundos._  
**Japonés:**  
**Tawake.- **Significa "Idiota y Desvergonzado" (me canse de como todos los fanfics ponen a Heero llamando 'baka'... pese a que nunca lo hace en la serie)

**Próximo Episodio: Diversiones...**  
En la naturaleza, ningún ser vivo es capaz de reír, solamente el hombre. Muchos lo gritan con orgullo... más yo se la realidad: los humanos sufrimos tanto que para consolarnos inventamos la risa.


	3. Diversiones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 2: Diversiones**

- ¡¡Trooowaaaaa! ¡¡¡Me las pagaras, desgraciado!

-- § --

- Joven Maxwell. – dice el maestro con voz aburrida – Que bien que decidió mostrarse por fin.  
Paso una mano por mi cabello rápidamente, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.  
- ¡Perdón profe, es que la alarma se descompuso! – aja, el maldito de Trowa se largo sin despertarme. ¡Descorazonado! – ¡Hilde tuvo que despertarme y me tuvo que lanzar un vaso de agua helada! Le aseguro que se me congelo hasta... mejor ni le cuento. ¡Y aun así pude haber llegado a tiempo! Al menos de no ser por que los guardias me detuvieron y con las prisas se me olvido mi identificación en la casa y me dieron una regañiza por olvidadizo. – tomo una gran bocanada de aire. - ¿No me va a castigar, cierto? ¡No fue mi culpa!  
El maestro se me queda viendo, completamente asombrado. Je, creo que esperaba a un estudiante avergonzado y arrepentido, no una explicación de una pagina.  
Aprovechando la distracción me fui a sentar a mi lugar. El maestro pronto salio de su estado de estupefacción y simplemente continua dando la clase.

-- § --

- ¡Maxwell! ¿En donde demonios estabas? ¡Te retrasaste media hora! – me grita Wufei, venas saltando de su frente.  
- ¡Ay, Wu, que tierno! Sabía que en el fondo me querías. – le sonrió con inocencia.  
Wu masculla algo en chino. Uy, por su expresión creo que mejor ni quiero saber que significa.  
A mi derecha Quatre se ríe por lo bajo.  
- Apuesto a que tu compañero no te despertó hoy. – comenta descuidadamente.  
Una gotita aparece en mi cabeza. Genial, apenas un mes y ya me conoce mis mañas.  
- Ergh... pues si, eso fue lo que paso. – digo resignado – El malvado se fue sin hablarme primero – aunque según Hilde si trato de despertarme – y como tengo el sueño algo pesado...  
Quatre vuelve a reír e incluso Wu parece algo divertido.  
- Bueno – habla Q, ya mas calmado – Los exámenes ya son la próxima semana y... – informa como si no lo supiéramos.  
- Q, – lo interrumpo mientras ruedo los ojos – SIEMPRE hay exámenes en esta endemoniada escuela.  
Él solo se encoge de hombros.  
- La escuela solo se volvió endemoniada cuando tú entraste, Maxwell. – comenta con algo de burla Wufei.  
- Ja, ja, ja. También te amo Wu – le digo sin prestarle atención.  
- ¡Ajem! – llama nuestra atención nuestro rubio amigo – Decía que los exámenes son la próxima semana... de nuevo – agrega con un suspiro al ver mi expresión – Y quería saber si querían reunirse a estudiar Física y Matemáticas en mi casa este fin de semana. Esas son las materias más difíciles de momento.  
"Para ti" comente mentalmente "A mi todas se me hacen difíciles"  
Wufei ya esta aceptando la oferta, pero yo tengo que considerarlo.  
- Tengo que preguntarle a Sally – le contesto a Quatre, quien había estado esperando mi respuesta. – Pero si ella me deja, seguro Q.  
Quatre asiente, pero Wufei luce confundido.  
- ¿Sally? – pregunta, extrañado. - ¿Es tu hermana Maxwell?  
Volteo a verlo.  
- Yo no tengo hermanas.  
- ¿Tu mamá? – pregunta nuevamente y antes de que le responda, Quatre interrumpe.  
- Wufei no sabe en que lugar vives Duo – me informa nuestro rubio amigo.  
- Ah – respondo, algo sorprendido. Casi inmediatamente luego de conocerlo, yo le explique a Quatre como vivía (y que era huérfano y todo eso). Luego surgió mi amistad con Wufei, y como Quatre lo conoce desde hace mucho, solo asumí... – Creí que tu le contarías, Q – le digo con un toque de confusión.  
Quatre sonríe ligeramente y niega con la cabeza.  
- No esta en mi lugar comentar esas cosas Duo.  
Me siento... conmovido. No me malentiendan, se que Quatre es un gran chico y que nunca heriría mis sentimientos intencionalmente, pero algunas personas solo repiten lo que les cuentas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Que Quatre respetara mi intimidad es un gesto muy... lindo, creo. Aunque suene increíblemente cursi, de verdad me siento conmovido.  
- ¿Me van a decir de que hablan, – interrumpe mis pensamientos Wufei – o tengo que amenazarlos para que me digan?  
Le sonreí enormemente y tome una papa frita de su plato, ante lo que frunce el ceño, alejando su comida de mí.  
- Pues Sally es la encargada de la casa en donde vivo, Wu – le digo mientras mordisqueo la papa. Wufei levanta una ceja, pero espera a que continué – Yo no tengo familiares. Soy huérfano y vivo en una casa con otros tantos como yo. – sigo explicando.  
Wufei abre los ojos, sorprendido.  
- Ah... – murmura sin saber que decir.  
No me ofende su reacción, se que Wu no se la esperaba y que él no es muy bueno para esta clase de platicas.  
Aclarándose la garganta, Wufei parece recuperar su compostura.  
- Creí que eras un estudiante de intercambio. – continua confundido. – Eso dijo la orientadora Une cuando te presento ante el salón.  
¿Se acuerda de eso?  
- Y lo soy. – le digo – Soy originario de Los Ángeles. Estuve en un par de orfanatos en esa ciudad y en algunos me obligaban a ir a la escuela. Supongo que mi custodia legal le dio esos papeles al director cuando me inscribió.  
Esta vez hablo Quatre.  
- ¿Tu custodia?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
- No se como funciona eso, en LA nunca fue así, pero aquí ante la ley Dorothy es mi custodia legal, pese a ser Sally quien me cuida.  
- Hmph, ahora entiendo. – dice Wu – No puedes salir sin el permiso de esta mujer llamada Sally.  
- Así es. – contesto simplemente.  
- Debe de ser insoportable que una mujer te este mandando.  
Mientras Quatre regaña a Wufei una vez mas sobre su expresión ante las mujeres, yo me permito suspirar aliviado. Parece que a Wu no le interesa mi... condición. Tenía mis dudas, después de todo Wufei viene de una familia noble y yo pensé...  
Sacudo la cabeza y me uno a los chicos en la conversación, embromando a Wu sobre como cuando se case va a ser con una mujer mandona como las que tanto odia.

-- § --

Pues resulta que Sally si me dejo ir y (afortunadamente) sin chaperon. Lo que pasa es que desde que había llegado a la casa de la carcelera, ella no me había dejado salir sin Trowa. Lo cual era tortura pura, porque el chico rara vez quiere salir, ya no digamos ir a antros o algún lugar que sea realmente divertido. A veces juro que Tro no es humano... ningún adolescente sano debería de pasarse horas en su casa sin hacer nada. ¡Ni siquiera ve la tele como Ren o Erwin! Lo único que hace es sentarse en la sala y mirar al suelo/ventana/la-primer-cosa-que-se-le-ponga-enfrente todo el rato. Chico raro, pero aun así me agrada.  
Dejando a un lado los extraños hábitos de mi compañero de cuarto, proseguiré con mi historia.  
Como les decía, Sally me dejo ir a casa de Q, aunque claro que con algunas condiciones, que fueron:  
1. Darle la dirección y el teléfono del lugar.  
2. Que ella me llevaría (lo cual para mi es tortura, no me gusta que me vean con ella).  
3. Toque de queda a las 9:00PM el sábado y a las 7:00PM el domingo.  
y por ultimo...  
4. Que le recitará todo lo que habíamos estudiado cuando volviera.  
Sip, no por nada es nuestra carcelera. Ah, la buena Sally.  
Una calle antes de llegar a la casa de Q, alcance a ver a Wufei caminando y le pedí a Sally que me deje bajar del auto. Sally solo me ve duramente por unos instantes, analiza a mi amigo y asiente. Aparentemente Wu la pasó inspección de la carcelera. Jejeje.  
Wu no se inmuta cuando lo saludo, solo sigue caminando como si anduviera solo. Cuando estaba apunto de hacer un comentario (sarcástico) acerca de su actitud, me detengo en seco.  
- No me digas... que esta es la casa de Quatre – le digo, apenas recuperándome del shock.  
Wufei ni siquiera se digna a mirarme, solo cabecea como si nada.  
Es decir, claro, seguramente él ya ha estado aquí millones de veces y esto le es común, pero yo nunca había estado aquí y nunca había conocido a alguien cuya casa media lo mismo que dos cuadras enteras.  
- Wow – murmuro. – ¡Esto es una mansión! – grito por fin saliendo completamente de mi estupor.  
- Claro, ¿qué esperabas Maxwell? El padre de Quatre es dueño de una compañía petrolera en la península Arábiga... en Qatar para ser precisos.  
- Wow – repito nuevamente.  
Digo, debí de suponerlo. Quatre es muy educado, culto y toda esa mierda. Bastante refinado. Pero entonces, siempre he estado bajo la impresión de que la gente con dinero debe de ser engreídos y petulantes chicos que solo piensan en si mismo. Q definitivamente no va concordé a ese estereotipo.  
- Jeje, umm, ¿Quatre es de Arabia? – le pregunto y Wufei asiente con la cabeza. – Pues no lo parece. Es decir, nunca había conocido a un árabe, pero estaba bajo la impresión de que eran mas... pues no se, mas como los chicos que conocí en LA, digo no físicamente o nada de eso, pero... – estoy balbuceando y estoy casi (si, casi) conciente de ello, pero es que nunca había conocido a un árabe rubio y millonario, que además fuera uno de mis mejores amigos.  
Wufei por fin voltea verme al ver que no me he movido desde que me di cuenta en que casa vivía nuestro amigo. De pronto frunce el ceño.  
- Es solo una casa, Maxwell. – me dice Wufei – Algo grande, pero nada más. No tienes porque actuar así. Si esto te impresiona, deberías de ver la casa que tienen en Abu Dhabi.  
Suspiro pesadamente  
- Mejor no me ayudes Wu  
- Estas exagerando, tranquilízate y date prisa. Todavía tenemos que llegar a la puerta.  
Solo asentí.  
Para cuando llegamos a la puerta (como un kilómetro después, hay que mencionar que los jardines eran grandes) me había tranquilizado lo suficiente. Es decir, claro, esto fue un shock, pero Q seguía siendo Q... ¿cierto?  
Sacudiendo dudas y recuerdos de LA, toque el timbre de la puerta.  
Por surreales segundos me imagino ver a una mucama o mayordomo abriendo la puerta, pero parpadeando un par de veces veo que solo es Q, sonriéndonos como siempre.  
- Gracias por invitarnos Q – lo saludo alegremente, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de sonar más formal de lo que normalmente sueno. Para empezar, en situaciones normales yo no daría las gracias por algo tan simple. Créanme, yo no soy nada educado en ese respecto.  
Sin notar mis preocupaciones mi amigo solo sonríe y me indica con un gesto que entre.  
- Si, cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para invitar a Maxwell a comer merece una medalla de honor. – comenta Wufei, entrando después de mi.  
Ah, confíen en el buen Wu para aportar sus dos centavitos en la conversación

El plan había sido juntarnos a estudiar dos de las materias más odiosas, pero nuestro 'queridísimo' maestro de historia decidió encargarnos un trabajo en equipo sobre los sucesos más importantes del siglo XX. A nuestro equipo le toco la época de 1940 a 1960. Diez años para cada uno. A causa de eso decidimos reunirnos mas temprano (a mediodía) y terminar ese trabajo. A mi me habían tocado los cincuentas y francamente hubiera preferido cualquiera de los otros dos, pero no creía justo que Q o Wu me cambiaran los años solo porque si.  
Si acabábamos este trabajo y nos sobraba tiempo para estudiar, mañana nos reuniríamos a las cinco de la tarde. Tenia que ser hasta esa hora porque Wufei tiene que ir a una escuela de karate, kunfu o algo por el estilo.  
Como sea, logre superar rápidamente mi asombro ante la (recién descubierta) posición económica de mi amigo y la reunión fue como cualquier otra sesión de estudios: la mitad del tiempo trabajábamos y la otra mitad nos la pasábamos tonteando y bromeando. Tuvimos que usar la compu de Q para sacar algunas cosas de Internet, pero casi todo lo encontramos en los libros. Claro que la laptop fue rápidamente nuestra perdición porque pronto todos estábamos buscando otras cosas en línea, yo incluso me metí a un chat un rato. Aprendí rápidamente que las personas dicen varias idioteces que son obvias mentiras.

De pronto mi vista localiza un osito de peluche entre la cama y el buró de al lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo saco de ahí.  
- Hey, Q – le digo sosteniendo el gran oso frente a mi, apenas conteniendo mi risa – Jamás pensé que tuvieras uno de estos.  
Quatre levanta la vista de las carpetas, con algo de curiosidad. Sin embargo al ver a lo que me refiero sus ojos se abren enormemente y casi puedo oír su angustiado pensamiento: 'Oh Dios'  
- ¡Duo! – exclama con algo de alarma, gateando por la cama y tratando de arrebatarme el oso. - ¿No te han dicho que esta mal husmear en lugares ajenos? – pregunta con algo rubor en sus mejillas, aun tratando de alcanzar el oso.  
Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a reírme como loco. Quatre trata de lanzarse hasta mí, pero yo solo me paro y me alejo de la cama, causando que Q caiga de cara al suelo.  
- Q, te vez hilarante de esa manera – le digo, aun tratando de controlar mis carcajadas.  
- Duooo – se queja lastimeramente mi amigo.  
Wufei estaba temblando tratando de controlar su risa y su cara estaba toda roja. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo reírse de esa manera.  
Eventualmente le regrese el juguete a mi amigo (quien, aun rojo, solo lo tomo y lo aventó a su closet) y ya luego de unas horas, cansados (y hambrientos) decidimos ir al piso de abajo y comer algo. Para cuando terminamos de comer ya era hora de que me fuera (eran las seis y debía de estar con Sally a las siete) así es que nos despedimos y me encamine a casa, meditando.  
- Parece que no estabas en los correcto en todo, hermano – murmuro para mi mismo, mi mente formulando en mi cabeza la imagen de Solo – No todos los ricos son unos bastardos.

-- § --

- Duo. Duo. Ya despierta Duo. – me hablan quedamente.  
Debido al (relativamente) bajo volumen de la voz y al hecho de que ni siquiera me sacude, permanezco en donde estoy, incluso enterrándome mas en mi almohada.  
La voz calla de repente y escucho a la persona dar unos pasos, retirándose. Yo suspiro contento.  
Pero mi complacencia se esfuma con rapidez al sentir como jalan bruscamente las cobijas de un movimiento y al siguiente instante me arrojan agua fría.  
Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos fue la cara impávida de Trowa a unos 20 cm. de mi, su mano izquierda sosteniendo culpablemente un vaso vació. Adoro a Tro, pero esa NO es la manera correcta de despertarme.  
- ¡Trowa! – grito chillonamente. - ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso!  
¡Era domingo, por todos los cielos! ¿No puede dejarme dormir un poquito más hoy?  
Trowa (predeciblemente, déjenme decirlo) solo se me queda viendo y señala el reloj que esta al lado de mi cama. Aun adormilado, me froto los ojos y veo al maldito reloj.  
**2:58 PM**   
Oh. Bueno, eso explica todo, al menos si dormí unas horas de más. Pero como en toda cárcel, aquí también tienen reglas y no debo dormir demasiado. ¿Por que? No lo se, ordenes de Dorothy, creo. La vieja es una sádica.  
Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y comienzo a desperezarme y me siento en la cama.  
- Ok., ahorita me cambio y bajo con ustedes. – le digo mientras dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo.  
Trowa asiente y sale del cuarto.  
Ah, maldito insomnio, maldito hasta los infiernos. ¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? Al menos aquí me dejan ver la tele hasta medianoche... no me imagino que haría si no puedo dormir ni hacer nada mas.

-- § --

Cuando bajo solo están Sally y Ren aparte de Trowa. He de suponer que Hilde salio con su hermanito al cine o algo así. Quizás si hubiera estado despierto me hubieran invitado. Oh, ya ni modo.  
Me desplomo en una silla mientras Trowa pone los cubiertos y demás en la mesa. Ren entra a la sala con varios platos puestos en una charola.  
- Buenos días Ren – lo saludo con una sonrisa aun algo somnolienta.  
- Buenas _tardes _Duo – me corrige con una ligera sonrisa. Mmm, eso es raro, ese hombre sonríe casi lo mismo que Tro. Supongo que Sally lo dejo ayudar en la cocina mas que de costumbre y por eso esta de tan buen humor. Chico raro.  
- Para mi todavía son días, no me importa lo que ese maldito reloj diga. – me quejo entre otro bostezo. Realmente tengo mucho sueño. Apenas y atine a hacer mi trenza, ya casi bajaba con el pelo todo enredado.  
- Deberías de ayudar Duo, en vez de quedarte ahí sentadote. – me regaña Sally al entrar al comedor – Todos hacen algo, menos tu. Sabes que no me gusta que seas tan flojo.  
- ¡Nah! Les hago un favor, Sally. No creo que quieras tener otro accidente como la última vez. – le digo esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que se es capaz de derretir hielo. Una sonrisa que se Sally no puede resistir.  
Como había previsto, Sally solo suspira y niega con la cabeza.  
Aunque he de admitir que lo que dije es verdad. Yo no entro a la cocina a otra cosa que no sea a comer. No se (ni quiero aprender a) cocinar, y creo tener una justificada razón para ello. La ultima vez que trate de calentar (y solamente calentar) un paquete congelado en el microondas, este tuvo una especie de corto circuito y termino casi quemando la cocina entera. Mi pobre trenza sufrió una pequeña quemazón y yo no quería volver a repetir el suceso.  
Sally piensa que solo fue coincidencia, pero yo no pongo un pie en la cocina desde entonces.  
- Oh, Sally – le digo, recordando la gran noticia que me dio Q ayer luego del incidente del osito de peluche – Me acabo de enterar que mi grupo favorito viene aquí a la ciudad pasado mañana a dar un concierto. ¿Puedo ir?  
Sally frunce el ceño mientras comienza a servirnos agua. Niega lentamente con la cabeza.  
- Es entre semana Duo, tendrás clases al día siguiente y se que esos grupos que escuchas se presentan muy tarde  
- Además difícilmente te levantas así sin desvelarte. – comenta calmadamente Trowa.  
Claro que piensa eso... nadie sabe que sufro de insomnio.  
- No me ayudes Trowa – le digo fríamente. Él solo se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la mesa para comer.  
- No iras Duo – me dice Sally simplemente – Tienes quince años y esos lugares son muy peligrosos, sabes que ahí hay muy malas influencias.  
- Oh, y como yo soy un santo que no sabe lo que es el mundo exterior – le suelto con sarcasmo y molestia. ¿Peligro? ¡Ja! Las calles de LA eran peligrosas, un antro en esta ciudad representa el mismo peligro para mi que un gatito moribundo.  
Trowa levanta la vista de su plato y Ren tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso Sally tiene la boca abierta.  
Oh, lo había olvidado. Duo-feliz, Duo-alegre no puede molestarse. Es decir, ¡tiene que estar siempre con una sonrisa!  
- Duo... – empieza a hablar Sally, pero la interrumpo con una falsa sonrisa.

Soy bueno para esto y alguien como ella no lo notará. Alguien que no ha visto el sufrimiento, el dolor, la muerte y desgracia, alguien que luego de todo eso debe de sonreír... no, alguien como ella nunca lo notaría. Si alguien en esta casa lo nota es Trowa y él no dirá nada...

- Esta bien Sally, se que te preocupas por mi – le sonrío nuevamente y comienzo a decirle el trabajo que hicimos ayer y le cuento el incidente del osito de Quatre. Ante eso incluso los chicos sonrieron.

... claro que... Tro no sabe que estoy actuando para que me dejen en paz y escaparme la noche del concierto.

-- § --

- Te juro que es personal – me quejo, cruzando los brazos y viendo con intensidad la pared del cuarto de Q.  
Por su parte mi rubio amigo suspira, levantando la vista de nuestro libro de física y dándome una mirada divertida.  
- No creo que sea así, Duo – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¡Si lo es! ¡Me odia! – frunzo el ceño, tumbándome en la cama. – Siempre me ha odiado, por eso me trata de la manera en que lo hace. ¡Ja, son celos! ¡Si, apuesto a que son celos! ¡Soy tan bien parecido que no puede soportarlo!  
Quatre niega con la cabeza, por fin una risita escapándosele.  
- Si tú lo dices, Duo. Pero no creo que nuestro maestro de matemáticas este celoso de ti.  
Hago un puchero.  
- ¿Pero porque otra razón me pone mas tarea que a los demás?  
- Bueno, creo que el hecho de que no tengas mucha comprensión de la materia puede ser la verdadera razón. Ya sabes, para que practiques.  
Yo ruedo los ojos.  
- De verás que aún no me acostumbro con los maestros de aquí. En LA los maestros nos dejaban todo eso por elección propia. Si querías estudiar, era tu asunto, sino pues solo no lo hacías y ya. – suspiro pesadamente – A veces me pregunto si nuestros maestros aquí no son robots diseñados por el gobierno para traumatizar a los chicos.  
Quatre y yo estábamos en su cuarto esperando a Wufei. A nuestro pobre amigo lo habían retenido una hora mas en su clase (mmm, creo que si era de kun fu) y nos había hablado para decirnos que empezáramos sin él. A decir verdad el día anterior habíamos avanzado bastante en los estudios (y averigüé que esta reunión de estudios era más que nada par mi beneficio, Q estaba preocupado de que saliera mal en estos exámenes) lo cual me llevo a comentarles sobre la asignatura extra que me encargo el maestro Merquise. Buen tipo, raro cabello. ¿Se lo teñirá? No encuentro otra razón por la que unos días lo vea color plateado, otros rubio y otros amarillo pálido. ¿Su cabello tendrá propiedades multicoloricas?  
Ergh, volviendo al tema, luego de decirles a los chicos sobre este trabajo extra, me dijeron que lo trajera mañana (ósea, hoy) y que lo revisaríamos juntos. Q acaba de decidir que lo veremos él y yo, para tener el "día" libre ya que llegue Wu. Grr, trabajo. ¿Y quién dice que Q no es un sádico? Ciertamente lo es cuando te esta tutoreando. ¡Ja! Ya sabia yo que esa sonrisa angelical no era más que puro cuento.  
- Pero ya en serio, Q – hablo, sacando los problemas de mi mochila y aventando la carpeta a la cama. – no entiendo porque me pone tantos problemas extra.  
Quatre levanta la carpeta y le echa un vistazo a los problemas.  
- Ya te dije que es para... – Q frunce el ceño y se acerca mas la carpeta a la cara y parpadea un par de veces.  
- ¿Q? – digo, extrañado.  
- Oh – parpadea nuevamente, volteando a verme - ¿Estos son los problemas, Duo? – pregunta curiosamente, mostrándome mi carpeta y señalándolos.  
Yo cabeceo una afirmativa.  
- Oh – repite, no sabiendo que mas decir y de pronto se queda viendo a la nada, pensativo.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Q?  
Quatre sacude la cabeza, saliendo de sus cavilaciones  
- No, nada – contesta, enfocándose en mí nuevamente - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – cuestiona gentilmente.  
¡Gahh! Cuando lo dice de esa manera me hace sentir como un retrasado mental o que se yo.  
- Hmm, no es que no le entienda. Es solo que me parece absurdo sacar una integral del modo en el que dice el maestro si mi modo es más fácil y rápido. ¡Además sigo usando su mentada formula! ¿De que se queja?  
Quatre solo me ve, con esa mirada extrañada/pensativa que tiene desde que vio mi carpeta. Trato de no prestarle atención mientras yo sigo contándole sobre los problemas extras que me ha impuesto el maestro Merquise.

-- § --

Después de estudiar como por quince minutos luego de que Wufei llegara (y echando chispas el hombre por algo que le paso, si por algo suspendimos el estudio), decidimos ir a rentar dos películas. Solo nos alcanzaba el tiempo para ver dos películas (una y media a mi, pero quien soy yo para discutir con estos chicos) así es que, como yo soy el de gustos diversos, deje que los otros dos escogieran cada uno una película. Al fin y al cabo, a mi podrían gustar ambas.  
He admitir que resistí la elección de Wufei. Me reí unas cuantas veces cuando partes humanas salían volando sin sentido. También simpatice un poco con la heroína en su búsqueda de venganza, pero fuera de eso la película estuvo realmente mala.  
La película que escogió Q fue... tierna, supongo. Fue una de esas extrañas comedias románticas. Estuvo "bien", pero no fue nada extraordinario. Quatre casi llora cuando la mujer esa se quedo con el galán. Jejeje, Q ciertamente es diferente.  
Había sido un buen día... hasta que llegue a la cárcel, claro. Me había retrasado por media hora y Sally estaba por llamar a Dorothy cuando llegue.  
¿Les he comentado que me he escapado de una infinidad de orfanatos? Sino, pues ahora ya lo saben. Dorothy ciertamente lo sabía y por lo que veía le había comentado a Sally, ya que esta pensaba en esos momentos que yo ya iba rumbo a Taiwán. ¡Y me regaña! Tuve que soportar una hora de sus sermones, media hora los reclamos de Hilde, quince minutos los gritos de felicidad de Erwin (aunque desde que llegue había estado gritando), cinco minutos de las recomendaciones de Ren y... un segundo del cabeceo y la media sonrisa que me dedico Tro, rojo de estarse aguantando la risa todo este tiempo.  
¿Quién dice que el chico no tiene sentido del humor? ¡Sádico!

-- § --

Estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, discutiendo la película que habíamos visto el día anterior (la que escogió Wu, la de Q todos solo habíamos dicho que había estado melodramática) mientras comíamos.  
- En lo personal no me gusto mucho – les digo. – Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Y aunque había litros de sangre, siempre negreaban la pantalla cuando iban a verse golpes en serio. Además, ¿fui el único que noto que jamás pasan cuando el tipo ese le dispara? ¡Pft!  
- La filosofía japonesa fue bien empleada, al menos hasta donde puedo decir. – opina Wufei – Especialmente el camino de un guerrero buscando venganza. "Sin compasión, ni ningún otro sentimiento parecido". No trataron de endulzarlo, solo lo mostraron como la cruel realidad que es. Eso me gusto.  
- A mi también – concuerda Q – Aunque creo que los efectos... sanguíneos – termina diciendo, no sabiendo que termino es apropiado. – fueron bastante exagerados. ¿Viste como salían prácticamente litros de sangre del cuerpo como si abrieran una manguera? No creo que si hieren a alguien, la sangre salga con tanta presión.  
- Por supuesto que si puede salir así – digo yo y ambos voltean a verme. – Es solo que no TODO el tiempo. Eso si sería absurdo.  
Y que si lo sabré yo. Una vez Kenny fue herido en LA y sangre salio como si "abrieran una manguera" como dijo Q. Claro que no duro tanto saliendo de esa manera como en la película y no duro tanto tiempo la presión.  
La conversación siguió, entre las risas de Q, los gritos indignados de Wu cada vez que lo embromaba y mis comentarios sarcásticos. Nuestro descanso (o como yo infantilmente le llamaba, según Wu: 'recreo') estaba apunto de terminarse cuando sucedió algo de lo mas bizarro. Relena Peacecraft, idolizada rubia de nuestra escuela se acerco a nosotros. No que eso sea muy raro – Quatre y Wufei son de los mejores estudiantes y a veces Relena habla con ellos. Pero que se detuviera en nuestra mesa, para buscarme a mi, pues... eso SI era raro.  
- Disculpen – nos hablo con esa educada voz que tiene y que me saca de quicio. – Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito que Max—que Duo me acompañe un momento. – cambiar de apellido a nombre era difícil para ella, pero Relena sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi apellido. Si lo hacían cuando no estaba presente, bien, pero a la cara prefiero el nombre 'Duo'.  
- ¿Yo? – pregunto, incrédulamente.  
Nooo, que bah, el otro Duo que esta a tu lado tonto. ¡Bruto, claro que era yo!  
Para mi autoestima, Quatre estaba en mi mismo estado de shock e incluso Wufei lucía algo sorprendido.  
Relena se debatió entre lucir ofendida, divertida o apenada. Si, Lena, linda, francamente es raro que me dediques siquiera una mirada, mucho menos que me hables.  
- El maestro Merquise te llama. – explica con un sonroso  
- Ah – ahora todo tenía sentido – Ok, guíame. – le sonrío y ella asiente.

-- § --

- Ahora vuelvo, tengo que entregarle estos papeles a mi maestro de música.  
- Ok. Quatre – le digo con una cansada sonrisa. – Aquí te espero.  
Me recargo en una pared.  
- Buen debate el que dieron hoy Duo – me felicita Layla mientras sale, yo solo cabeceo, demasiado fastidiado como para hacer platica.

Creo que este es uno de las peores reuniones del club a las que he asistido. Verán, hoy el maestro Otto (el supervisor del club de debate) quiso hacer un pequeño 'experimento' (maldito sádico) y nos puso a discutir individualmente. Como adivinaran, sin estar dentro de un equipo y, siendo que Dios se divierte tanto haciéndome sufrir, POR SUPUESTO que me toco debatir contra Heero Yuy de entre toda la gente.  
No fue algo fácil. El Sr. Antisocial parecía dispuesto a humillarme frente al club y el maestro Otto, pero para su desgracia el tema era uno en el que yo tenía amplio conocimiento y mucha, mucha emoción reprimida. El maldito estaba muy seguro de su victoria, pero yo pelee con uñas y dientes y, si bien no salí victorioso, al menos logre que discutiéramos el tema casi cuatro horas y que ninguno de los dos ganara.  
Yo, siendo responsable de que nos quedemos más tiempo en la escuela... lo siguiente que va a pasar es que Wufei aparezca en la puerta vistiendo un tutú rosado y diciendo que es la reina de las hadas. ¡Ja!

Levanto la vista al notar a Heero frente a mí. Él solo se queda ahí, mirándome fijamente sin decir nada por un buen rato. Finalmente me canso de su juego de miradas y suspiro con irritación.  
- ¿Qué quieres Yuy? – le digo sin muchos ánimos. Francamente su actitud me enferma, ya estoy harto de él.  
Es entonces que me mira con aún más intensidad y con mucho enfado. Juro que a veces pienso que debo usar lentes oscuros para resistir la intensidad de sus miradas. Ouch.  
- Escúchame muy bien, tawake – me dice con furia contenida. – He de admitir que me sorprendiste hoy, no se como un retrasado mental como tú conoce siquiera algo sobre política, – creo que mis puntos sobre los gobiernos japoneses y americanos son los que lo obligaron a decir eso. ¡Ja, bien merecido te lo tienes, bastardo! – pero a diferencia del maestro Otto yo se que no eres mas que un imbécil. Tampoco se como lograste pasar el examen SDEI y meterte a esta escuela, aunque conociéndote y viendo la poca inteligencia que tienes lo mas probable es que hayas hecho trampa de alguna manera...  
Ese comentario me hace abrir mucho los ojos, para luego entornarlos con enfado. ¡Quien se cree este... este grandísimo idiota! Heero Yuy no es de ninguna manera mi persona favorita (¡duh! ¡eso es obvio!) y sabía desde hace ya mucho tiempo yo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero él jamás me había insultado tan descarada o directamente.  
Esbozo una sonrisa oscura. Mala idea que lo haya hecho, quizás no lo había confrontado porque no quería tener problemas (que fueran iniciados por mí) pero eso no significaba que yo era un dejado. Ahora vería...  
- Vaya que te debió de haber calado que un tawake como yo te hubiera partido el trasero en el debate de hoy – lo interrumpí. Si, porque él había seguido hablando, pero yo ya no le había puesto atención.  
Luego de haber hablado, Yuy intensifico su mirada. Yo la enfrente como si nada. Luego de tanto tiempo, esto ya no era nada.  
- Tú no me ganaste – me dice fríamente.  
- Quizás no – acepto con esa misma sonrisa – Pero empatar con alguien tan _imbécil_ como yo, ciertamente debe de ser una derrota. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que yo no soy el número uno en el club de debate. ¡Geez! Que golpe para tu ego. – le digo sin mucha simpatía.  
Estoy casi seguro que me va a golpear. Eso esta bien, dejare que él lance el primer golpee y entonces me defenderé, así no me meteré en problemas con Sally... ni con Dorothy. Ya estoy harto de la actitud de este sujeto y es hora de que le enseñe una lección.  
- ¡Ya volví Duo! – exclama de pronto Q, acercándoseme desde el pasillo – Perdón por hacerte esperar.  
Al regresar mi vista hacia Heero, noto que ya se fue. Cobarde  
- Esta bien Q, no hay problema – le digo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa – No hay problema... – repito casi en un suspiro mientras tomo mi mochila y lo sigo.

-- § --

- Es muy raro que se comporte así. Pareciera que esta molesto por algo.  
Me congelo en las escaleras. ¿Hablan de mí?  
- Bueno – comienza Hilde con lentitud. – Yo lo vi cuando salí de la escuela y parecía estar bien.  
Todos voltean a ver a Trowa. Este se encoge de hombros.  
- Ha estado así desde que salió del club. – es toda la explicación que ofrece  
- ¿No sabes que le paso?  
Tro vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Yo frunzo el ceño.  
Así que... se dieron cuenta. Aguanto un suspiro, mientras vuelvo sobre mis pasos en silencio y entro a mi cuarto. Estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos de 'sentimientos encontrados' o, como lo llamaría mi hermano "Tu cabeza esta echa mierda".  
Por un lado, me sentía feliz de que no se dejarán engañar tan fácilmente por mi supuesta alegría. Por otro lado, me sentía molesto de que no se dejaran engañar tan fácilmente por mi supuesta alegría  
La cosa era que, con esto se denotaba que se preocupan lo suficiente por mí como para ello, pero eso no me convenía a mí. Pese a que comienzo a considerarlos como familia... no quiero que ocupen el lugar de mi otra familia.  
Solo, Gato, Dardo, P.L. Ren y Tommy... aún me pregunto como estarán 2  
Aún me pregunto si Solo vive.

-- § --

Adoro a Sally. De verdad la amo, pero francamente es muy ingenua. Nos tiene mucha confianza. En parte es bueno, pero a mi en lo personal me restringe mucho y aunque confía en mi, las restricciones que me ponen me hacen querer salir de ellas. Lo cual estoy haciendo ahora mismo.  
¿Recuerdan que dije que la casa esta enrejada? Bien, pues lo esta. Creo que por esto Sally siente que no debe de tener guardias que nos vigilen como en otros orfanatos. Pues Sally es (lo repito) muy ingenua.  
Soy un chico callejero. Pero, por sobre todo, soy un ladrón. Pese a que mi especialidad es como Dedos Finos 3, a veces era necesario irrumpir en casas cuando necesitábamos dinero de emergencia. Esta casa, esta mucho menos resguardada que muchas de las casas en LA.  
Salir de aquí es pan comido.

-- § --

Cuando llego al "Star Gem" lo primero que hago es ordenar una piña colada. Y luego una margarita y después un sex in the beach. Oh, y creo que también me tome una Blue, pero no podría asegurarlo.  
¿Qué puedo decir a mi defensa? ¡Tenía dinero y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me salía a divertirme de verdad, no como si fuera un monje!  
No que no me divierta con Wu y Q, es solo que los chicos son tan... correctos, supongo. Empezando con que Quatre no bebe (algo sobre su religión) y Wufei se que nunca aceptaría salir a ninguna clase de club.  
Drake (el vocalista) comienza con una de sus rolas mas fuertes y yo silbó y grito, cantando junto con él (aja, yo y como otro cien chicos mas). Si he de ser sincero la única razón por la que me gusta la música de _Black Thunder_ es porque los conocí cuando apenas iniciaban en LA. No que su música no sea buena, todo lo contrario, encontraba su música excelente. Es simplemente que me daban un sentido más... familiar, supongo, que la música que tocan por aquí.  
El "Star Gem" no es realmente un lugar para dar un "gran concierto". Pero _Black Thunder_ apenas se esta dando a conocer por aquí, así es que supongo que tienen que empezar por algún lado.

_"If you fly towards the skies _

_With the wings hidden in your heart _

_You meet the self _

_Forgotten in the past"_

Si, seguía cantando como loco, bailando al ritmo de la música y sin importarme mucho. Las chicas (mas la mitad del publico) gritaban como locas, pidiéndole a los integrantes de la banda que se casaran con ellas. Bueno, esas eran las más sensatas, mejo ni les digo lo que estaban haciendo las más atrevidas.  
Después de un par de bebidas mas, me temo que las cosas empeoraron. Muchos guardias de seguridad habían tenido que retirar ya treinta... ergh, 'damitas' debido a los indecentes actos que habían estado haciendo.  
Créanme, no querrán saber.  
Así es que ahí estaba yo: algo borracho, bailando y saltando como si fuera el fin del mundo cuando de repente choco con alguien y ambos caemos al suelo, yo encima de esa persona.  
- Per-Perdón – digo, separándome un poco del sujeto y viéndolo a la cara. – No estaba poniendo aten......Disculparán que me haya quedado sin habla... pero al ver a ciertos ojos cobaltos fácilmente reconocibles, hasta ustedes se quedarían mudos.  
"Ohh... mierda"

**Diversiones - Fin**

**Comentarios (algo largos) del Autor(a):**  
El fanfic no se desarrolla en ningún lugar en específico. Lo que si les digo es que no es ni en EUA ni en Japón. ¿Por que? Bueno, EUA es de donde viene Duo (precisamente en LA como ya han de haber leído en este capitulo) y no puede estar en ese país por sucesos que pasaran mas adelante. Duo no habla japonés (en esta historia) así es que no puede ser Japón. Así es que puede ser cualquier país, ya que tampoco estoy siguiendo ningún sistema escolar en específico.  
Un comentario aparte sería la narración. Si han leído otros fanfics míos (que lo dudo, porque solo tengo dos mas de GW, el resto son de RK) sabrán que no soy muy afecta a hacer comentarios entre paréntesis, o, si los hago, no son tan prolongados como en este fic. La razón es que estoy tratando de describir esta historia desde el punto de vista de Duo, y no creo que Duo piense ordenadamente, al contrario, sus pensamientos serian revueltos y sin sentido en ocasiones, pero me he limitado a ponerlo solo algo confuso. Así es que, si les molesta, lo siento mucho. Si hay a alguien que lo confunda/moleste de sobremanera, siéntase libre de decírmelo y yo dejare de hacerlo, ya que no es fundamental para la historia.  
Por cierto, no se si todos los capítulos serán de esta longitud, generalmente los capítulos de mis fics son tan largos como "Introducciones", pero me doy cuenta de que "Diversiones" me salió muy largo, ¡sin esfuerzo alguno! Así que si se me sigue facilitando esto, los capítulos siguen siendo así de largos, sino, pues serán como el primer episodio.

**Datos Culturales:**   
Qatar es un desierto que, como ya mencione, se encuentra en la costa oriental de la península Arábiga. Qatar mantenía una población dispersa, al menos hasta el descubrimiento de petróleo en 1939. Hoy en día tiene un gran número de inmigrantes que trabajan en la industria del petróleo.  
Abu Dhabi, llamada también Abu Zabi, es la capital de la federación y del emirato homónimo y esta situada en la región central de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.

**Notas:**  
1 No se en otros sistemas, pero en el sistema de mi ciudad me enseñaron las integrales hasta quinto semestre de la preparatoria. Por cierto disculpen, pero he bloqueado mentalmente mis terribles experiencias con las matemáticas que nos impusieron en esa época, por lo que no quise entrar en muchos detalles. Además eso sería aburrido.  
2 Estos personajes son originales (menos Solo) y ya han salido en otra historia mía ("Solo Un Fragmento").  
3 Dedos Finos: Es un término usado para los que roban carteras de modo imperceptible para los dueños. Esto también lo mencione en "Solo Un Fragmento".

**Próximo Episodio: Repercusiones **  
Al ver nuestros errores los humanos nos damos cuenta de lo tontos que hemos sido. Pero seguimos repitiéndolos constantemente. Quizás no podemos aprender. O quizás no queremos aprender...


	4. Repercusiones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 3: Repercusiones**

Recapitulemos: la vez pasada les contaba como me escape del orfanato y salí a un concierto de mi banda favorita. Nuestro interesante relato quedo en que su humilde servidor había chocado y tirado a alguien, cayendo para colmo encima de esta persona. Apenas me iba a disculpar, cuando note que la persona con la que choque no era otra que Heero Yuy y mi último pensamiento fue: "Ohh... mierda"  
Bien, ¿por qué tan asustado? ¡¿Todavía lo preguntan! Heero ya me maltrataba de por si sin que yo le hubiera hecho nada. Imagínense lo que iba a decirme (o hacerme escalofrió) ahora que lo había tumbado. Además no podía decirse que había terminado en muy buenos términos con él luego del debate que tuvimos hoy. Esto solo podía acarrearme problemas.  
Yo no tenía planeado esto para la noche.  
Luego de que mi mente registra de que si, efectivamente y por mas loco que parezca Heero Yuy se encuentra debajo mío, me levanto de golpe.  
Heero también se levanta, rígidamente. Cierra los ojos con irritación y se limpia su camisa. Lo veo con sorpresa, apenas notando que no tiene el uniforme de la escuela, sino una camisa blanca con una chaqueta café oscura encima y pantalones negros. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si, es obvio que el chico no venga a un club con uniforme.  
- ¿Qué demonios me ves, tawake?  
Imbécil.  
- Nada. Solo compruebo que no eres un robot creado por la escuela para mostrarnos como debe de ser el estudiante perfecto. Acabas de desvalidar una teoría mía, ¿sabes? – le digo con ligereza. Y es verdad, por momentos me parecía que tenía una relación mas intima con sus libros, de la que tiene con su novia Relena.  
Heero luce confuso por un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño y tomar mi muñeca fuertemente, comenzando a arrastrarme hacia una de las puertas.  
- ¡Hey! – es lo único que puedo exclamar antes de ser arrastrado fuera del club.

-- § --

Llevamos más de 15 minutos en el callejón, viéndonos fijamente, ninguno de los dos queriendo desviar la mirada primero. Supongo que debería de estar molesto porque no estoy escuchando el resto del concierto, pero la verdad ya estoy harto de la actitud de Heero hacia mi y en estos momento prefería arreglar (o desarreglar aun mas) este asunto entre nosotros.  
Pero por alguna razón, mientras mas tiempo pasa, más furioso luce Heero.  
- Así que, - hablo yo, rompiendo el silencio. - ¿para que me sacaste aquí?  
- Me tiraste. – declara simplemente, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos. Es molesto, es muy raro que alguien me vea a los ojos. En LA nadie te ve directamente a los ojos, a menos que sea para intimidarte, justo como lo esta tratando de hacer en estos momentos Heero.  
- Si – acepto calmadamente, aunque por dentro yo también empiezo a enfadarme. - ¿Y? Ya me disculpe, - no completamente cierto, pero al menos si intente hacerlo - ¿Quieres que lo haga de rodillas?  
Me fulmina (de nuevo) con la mirada, pero no dice nada.  
- Vaya que tienes una manera de comunicarte – murmuro, pero no dejo que responda – De cualquier manera, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? A leguas se nota que preferirías que te extrajeran el apéndice a pasar rato conmigo.  
- ¿Problema? – habla lentamente, alargando la palabra infinitamente – Tu eres un problema en general. Eres tan... tan... – lanza un inusual bufido y continua, esta vez las palabras fluyendo rápidamente, un marcado contraste con su anterior manera de hablar. – Eres un irresponsable, hablas a gritos, no eres mas que un imbécil, no tienes consideración para con las demás personas y no respetas el espacio personal de la gente. – sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño se había profundizado. – Y por mas que te observo no puedo sino pensar que no eres mas que un cabeza hueca.  
Ok, estoy en pro de la honestidad, pero como decía Solo: "Hay una línea que diferencia a una persona honesta, de una persona grosera".  
Ni que decir que yo cruzaba esa línea a diario, pero de momento concentrémonos en Heero  
- Discúúúúúlpeme señor – digo, derramando sarcasmo con cada palabra – No sabía que te incomodaba tanto. De haberlo sabido... ¡lo hubiera hecho aún más!  
No, si mi hermanito siempre dijo que yo era un suicida.  
Heero me fulmina con la mirada, pero yo lo veo con desdén.  
- Y ya que estamos siendo tan directos, déjame decirte lo que _yo_ pienso de _ti_, Señor Perfección – añado. – Creo que eres un antipático, eres mas ermitaño que los que viven en las montañas, te crees superior a todos y si piensas que yo soy quien no tiene consideración para con los demás entonces también eres un imbécil.  
Heero entorna los ojos, aprieta fuertemente los puños y me lanza un puñetazo a la cara. Lo esquive fácilmente: en definitiva yo era más veloz que él. Sin siquiera detenerme un segundo a pensar en mis acciones, levante mi rodilla y la conecte con su estomago.  
Para mi enorme sorpresa, Heero no pareció muy afectado con el golpe. Respondió casi de inmediato tomando mi pierna justo arriba de la rodilla (que aun estaba en su estomago) y me impulso con ella hacia atrás. Mi espalda choco contra el piso y se me salio un poco el aire. Levante la vista y para mi horror note como mi visión estaba algo borrosa en las orillas. Me levante de un salto al tiempo en que Heero lanzaba un nuevo golpe. Esta vez apenas y lo esquive, pero respondí con un puñetazo propio. Aunque lo recibió de lleno, se recupero rápidamente.  
Pronto ambos estábamos inmersos en una pelea de lleno, ahí, justo en ese maldito callejón. Desgraciadamente mi visón no mejoro, pese a que podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Había algo muy, muy mal y después de unos minutos más de la pelea comprendí que era: el alcohol. El maldito alcohol no solo estaba causándome problemas con mi vista, sino que además estaba haciendo mis movimientos más lentos y torpes de lo que usualmente acostumbran. No que en realidad estuviera peleando mal, pero Heero de verdad tenía la ventaja, especialmente porque no tenía mucho espacio para esquivar sus puñetazos.  
Note que pese a que yo estaba esquivando buena cantidad de golpes suyos y dando muchos mas a cambio, los pocos golpes que Heero conectaba tenían mucho mas fuerza que los míos. No solo eso, sino que mientras yo me sentía ya algo cansado luego de diez minutos, Heero se veía como si apenas y hubiera hecho algo de ejercicio. Desgraciadamente, no podía parar la pelea. No solo porque mi orgullo me lo impedía, sino porque solo había una salida y estaba justo detrás de Heero.  
Genial, pensé amargamente, se me había olvidado la primera regla que me enseño Solo: no te metas a ningún lugar que no tenga por lo menos tres salidas. No los llaman "Puntos Muertos" por nada, ¿saben?  
La pelea siguió por un rato más, hasta que finalmente la tragedia sucedió.  
Así que, quizás el alcohol me había afectado mas de lo quería admitir. Y quizás no había sido muy buena idea iniciar una pelea con Heero cuando no estaba en óptimas condiciones. Y quizás (y solo quizás) Heero era más fuerte que yo. Y, quizás, ni siquiera él sabía como controlar dicha fuerza.  
"Quizás" mi trasero, me retracto, todo lo anterior cámbienlo de "Quizás" a un "¡Definitivamente SI!"  
Y me di cuenta de esto en el preciso instante en el que me maree, no pudiendo evitar una patada de Heero que iba conectada a mi pecho. Por lo tanto, mi guardia no era fuerte en lo absoluto. Y no olvidemos la (aparentemente) descomunal fuerza de Heero. Termine cayendo pesadamente al suelo, no sin antes pegarme en la cabeza contra unas cajas de madera que había ahí.  
Y eso fue lo último que supe.

-- § --

Desperté en un hospital, con una enfermera hablando en tonos bajos con Heero, quien lucía algo molesto. No que eso fuera inusual: el tipo parecía estar siempre de mal humor.  
Ambos notaron que ya estaba conciente y se acercaron a la cama en donde estaba recostado.  
- Mucho gusto, joven Maxwell – saludo la enfermera con ese aire impersonal que tiene la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en los hospitales. – Quizás aún se sienta algo desconcertado, pero en cuanto se sienta mejor podrá dejar el hospital inmediatamente. Pese a haberse pegado fuertemente en la cabeza no presenta ninguna contusión. En cuanto a su pierna, no es nada grave, podrá quitarse el yeso en tres días...  
- ¿Pierna? – interrumpí confundido.  
- Te la has lastimado al caer – me dice Heero neutralmente  
Genial, simplemente genial. Y yo que tenía planeada una simple noche de diversión. Eso se había convertido en un episodio de la Dimensión Desconocida... y será Asesinos en Serie cuando Sally me vea. En verdad Dios me odia.  
Al llegar el doctor me repite lo mismo que la enfermera, con alguno que otro tecnicismo de más. Me reprende por haber tomado (lo que, francamente, no le incumbe) y me pide que al llegar a casa tome mucha agua. No le preste mucha atención, solo cabeceaba de vez en cuando.  
A decir verdad estaba algo intrigado por el comportamiento de Heero. Desde que lo conozco me ve directamente a la cara, sus ojos clavados en los míos amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, pese a que ahora parecía verme a la cara, sus ojos se concentraban en otro punto (sobre mi hombro, en mi frente, donde fuera menos en los ojos). ¿Sería posible...? ¿De verdad...?  
¿Heero Yuy estaba avergonzado?  
Bueno, pese a que es un bastardo y no lo conozco en lo absoluto, puedo darme cuenta de que Heero no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. De haber sido así, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ayudarme. Supongo que si es posible que se apene de haberme puesto en este estado.  
No entiendo porque. Esto es más bien vergonzoso, pero para _mí_.  
Luego de parlotear un rato más, el Doc por fin se va. Heero coloca unas muletas a un lado de la cama y se acerca a mí.  
- Tenemos que irnos, Yuki nos espera. – me explica, ayudándome a sentarme en la cama.  
- ¿Uh? – musite inteligentemente  
Él frunce el ceño.  
- ¿No creerías que nos iríamos caminando, o si? – me pregunta, apenas controlando su exasperación. – Con tu pierna enyesada, nos tardaríamos demasiado. Le pedí a Yuki que nos llevará en su automóvil.  
Parpadeo un par de veces y acepto las muletas cuando me las tiende. Pronto estamos fuera del hospital y una cuadra mas adelante diviso a un muchacho de apariencia oriental y cabello castaño que nos hace señas. Luce joven, unos 19 años. Lo veo con curiosidad, notando que se mete en un jaguar verde oscuro, en el lado del conductor.  
Cuando llegamos al auto Heero trata de ayudarme a entrar, pero lo alejo de mi Ya he tenido demasiado de ayuda en esta noche... mas y mi ego masculino no lo soportara. Heero me ve con molestia (nada nuevo) y murmura un "Como quieras."  
No me costo tanto trabajo de todas maneras y ya que Heero esta adentro azota la puerta, cerrándola con demasiada fuerza.  
- Este es un primo mío – presenta rudamente, sin siquiera ofrecer un nombre.  
Afortunadamente su primo parece tener más personalidad que él y me ve por el espejo retrovisor, al tiempo que arranca el carro.  
- ¡Hola! Me llamo Kirishima Yuki – se presenta con una sonrisa y un marcado acento japonés. – Es una lástima el ver a otro fanático de _Black Thunder_ herido. Aunque no deberías salir a la calle tan noche tu solo. Es una fortuna que Heero te ayudará al ver como esos pandilleros te esta--  
- Te presentaste al revés – corrige fríamente Heero, cortando a su primo a media palabra. "Otro fanático"... supongo que ahora se porque Heero, de entre toda la gente, estaba en un club nocturno. – En este país el nombre de tu Clan o familia son después del propio.  
¿Clan? ¿Acaso estamos en la Edad Media?  
- ¡Oh, cierto! – se disculpa Yuki, luciendo algo apenado – Siempre lo olvido.  
- No importa – le digo sonriendo, una sombra de mi usual sonrisa. Estaba muy cansado. – Hay un compañero en el salón que es de China, por lo que estoy acostumbrado.  
- Oh, vaya – sonríe – Creí que Heero-kun era el único extranjero.  
_"¿Heero-kun? ¿Qué significa?"_ pensé, pero no pregunte.  
- En realidad en nuestro salón hay muchos extranjeros – le comento – Aunque no me había puesto a pensar en eso hasta que lo has comentado – acepto. Y es que ahora que lo pienso casi ningún alumno es de aquí. Hmm.  
- Él es americano – informa sin expresión alguna Heero.  
- ¡¿De verdad! – grita Yuki, sorprendiéndome. Se voltea a verme - ¿De que parte?  
- Mira al frente, baka – reprende fríamente su primo.  
_"¿Vaca? Pero si Yuki no es mujer..."_ 1  
Bueno, eso creo. En LA aprendes que nada es lo que parece...  
- Mmm – meneo la cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza – Soy de Los Ángeles.  
- ¡¿De verdad! – repite, volviéndose a voltear de nuevo - ¡¡Ahí iniciaron Drake y los demás!  
- Yuki... – sisea peligrosamente Heero.  
Yuki se acomoda en su asiento, como un niñito regañado, mientras Heero le lanza una mirada asesina. Antipático, ni a su familia trata bien.  
Familia...

-- § --

- ¿Qué harás?  
Ambos estamos frente a mi actual casa mientras Yuki espera en el auto. Ya le dije a Heero que se largará, pero el muy tonto insiste en llevarme hasta mi habitación, no confiando en que pudiera llegar, ya que estaba en el segundo piso.  
Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, no oiría el final de esto. Solo siempre tuvo una mente retorcida.  
- Mmm, supongo que sufriré, entonces sufriré un poco mas, luego gritare y maldeciré a los cielos por hacerme esto, entonces sufriré para después dormir como por diez horas. – le digo, restándole importancia. – Oh, quizás haga pausas para comer algo, pero entonces, quizás no.  
- ¿No puedes ser serio ni contigo mismo? – masculla Heero, su furia volviendo.  
Sonrió burlonamente  
- Ah, ahí esta el Yuy que todos aman – suelto con sarcasmo, justo antes de cerrar los ojos y no saber nada mas.

-- § --

_Fuego. Puedo sentirlo tras de mi, persiguiéndome sin cesar. Tragándome los sollozos corro tan rápido como puedo, respirando con dificultad. ¿En donde esta? ¡Tengo que decirle, tengo advertirle sobre el fuego! ¡¿En donde esta!_  
_Corro por toda la casa, gritando a todo pulmón. Cada vez que volteo el rostro, las llamas lamen las paredes y el humo lo cubre todo, causándome escozor en los ojos. No puedo ver. Toso y lanzo un gemido al sentir el calor cada vez mas cerca. ¡¿En donde esta!_  
_Por fin llego a la recamara y me topo con ella. Sus ojos están llenos de temor, pero me revisa primero a mí y luego al pasillo. De pronto me carga entre sus brazos y bajamos al primer piso. El fuego esta por doquier. En las cortinas, la alfombra, los sillones, las paredes, el techo. Enrosco más fuerte mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondo mi rostro en su hombro._  
_Solo había una salida y para llegar a ella había que cruzar un campo de batalla. Ella solo dudo una fracción de segundo. Apretándome más contra ella y cubriéndome lo mejor que pudo, corrió hacia la puerta. El fuego la ataca de todas las direcciones, quemando su ropa y su cabello. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta, ella roma una llave y la usa deprisa. Siendo de metal, noto como la llave la marca en la mano, enrojeciendo su piel. Pero ella solo gime un poco y continua intentando abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo consigue toma la perilla (que quema toda su mano) y con un chillido de dolor la abre de par en par—_  
_La luz penetra la oscuridad, deslumbrándome._

Me levanto de golpe, abriendo enormemente los ojos solo para cerrarlos nuevamente y echarme de nuevo a la cama.  
Gimoteo patéticamente.  
- Apaguen el jodido sol. – mascullo entre otro gemido – Esta haciéndome desear la muerte. - ¿Por qué demonios bebí? Sabía perfectamente que me emborrachaba muy fácilmente. Ugh...  
- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Duo!  
Esa voz me hace levantarme de golpe, pese a que su volumen casi me destroza el cerebro.  
- ¿Sally? – murmuro, mi voz un poco ronca.  
Y sip, al abrir mis ojos vi que ahí estaba Sally, junto a la ventana y con las manos en la cadera. Oh, no olvidemos la expresión de asesina en serie que tiene. Y no se porque _algo_ me dice que la próxima victima seré yo.  
Una cosa que aprendí de Solo rápidamente cuando estaba en LA: Nunca hagas enojar a las mujeres, y si por alguna razón lo haces, discúlpate inmediatamente. Créanme, no querrán lidiar con las consecuencias.  
Estaba seguro que con Sally no era diferente. Y el hecho de que yo REALMENTE tenía la culpa no mejoraba mucho las cosas.  
Tro, gran amigo que es, actúa como si no estuviera pasando nada y se va ha bañar... eso o quizás solo quería huir y no tener que ver como me destazaban vivo.  
- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios pensabas, Duo? – comienza a hablar Sally, su rostro contraído con ira, pero su tono neutral.  
Pasan algunos minutos y cuando Sally ve que no responderé, sigue hablando.  
- No solo te escapas y vas a un club que específicamente te prohibí ir, sino que te emborrachas y te buscas una pelea. De no ser por ese amigo tuyo, no se en donde estarías.  
Amigo. Aja. Y yo soy Gasparin, el fantasma amigable.  
Un momento.  
- ¡¿Amigo! – grito de repente, solo para cubrir mis oídos rápidamente. ¡Eso dolió! - ¿Lo conoces? Es decir... ¿Dónde y cuándo lo viste?  
Sally me mira por unos instantes, solo para negar lentamente con la cabeza.  
- De verdad estabas muy borracho. Tu amigo se quedo aquí hasta que llegamos y me explico más o menos lo que paso. Parece que también te llevo al hospital, - _Eso es obvio_, pensé, aunque no dije nada – pero se negó a aceptar el dinero – porque fue él quien me causo esto. – Es un buen muchacho. – agrego, pero luego prosiguió a darme un sermón sobre la responsabilidad, el orden y Dorothy.  
- ¡¡¿¿DOROTHY! – exclame, tan horrorizado que hasta ni sentí dolor al gritar.  
- Claro – me dice fríamente – ¿O que? ¿Creías que no le iba a informar sobre lo ocurrido?  
- La esperanza es lo último que muere – murmure.  
Sally me lanza una mirada fría.  
- Quiero que te alistes para ir a la escuela, mientras estés en esta condición no puedes ir caminando así que te tendré que llevar yo. Pero te lo advierto Duo, yo no te tengo paciencia como Trowa. Si no estás listo a tiempo, no te llevo. Y si faltas a clases te meterás en más problemas con Dorothy, ¿entiendes?  
Cabeceo una afirmativa, más que nada para que me deje solo. Esto funciona y tras lanzarme otra de sus miraditas se va.  
Volteo a ver el radio-reloj y viendo que aun es temprano me tumbo en la cama, pensando sobre ese sueño. Hace tiempo que no lo tenía, aunque no me extraña estarlo teniendo ahora. Últimamente he tenido terribles pesadillas. Sally y los demás creen que me quedo dormido por flojo, pero en LA no puedes darte esos lujos y tienes que despertar temprano siempre. Lo que sucede es que con los terribles sueños que tengo desde que me metí a esta condenada cárcel, no quiero dormir ni por mil millones de dólares.  
Aparentemente la borrachera me hizo dormir profundamente y soñar. Y vaya sueño que tuve.  
Aprieto los labios en una delgada línea y siento mis ojos ardiendo, pero no derramare ni una lágrima. Ella siempre me dijo que eso no era de hombres. La identidad de esa persona sale como un pesado suspiro.  
- Madre.

-- § --

Mire fuera de la ventana del auto, sintiéndome algo inseguro. Suspire pesadamente. A Wu y a Q no les iba gustar esto para nada. Es decir, Tro estaba siendo extremadamente amable conmigo (bueno, para sus estándares) si bien esta molesto porque me escape. Si el señor silencioso esta así, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá Q. Wufei... él me regañara hasta que me quede sordo. Especialmente cuando sepan que fue Heero quien me hizo esto.  
- Lástima que no puedo quedarme en casa – murmure sin ganas.  
- No empieces con esto de nuevo, Duo. – me dice duramente Sally. Oops, no creí que me oyera. – Es tu culpa que estés en esa condición y no voy a permitir que algo así interfiera con tus estudios. Cuando Dorothy se entere, te vas a meter en problemas.  
¿Mas?  
- Si, muchos mas problemas de los que ya tienes.  
En fin...  
- Esta bien. – le digo.  
- Vendré a recogerlos a la salida, hablaré con tu maestro mas tarde para explicarle que no puedes ir al club hasta que te recuperes.  
Eso es nuevo para mí.  
- ¿Al club de debate? – pregunte con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué?  
- Por que estás castigado hasta que se me antoje – me dice secamente.  
- Ah... – murmuro algo dudoso - Ok.  
Uyy, Sally de veras estaba enojada.  
Al llegar a la escuela, Sally se pone lo mas cerca de la entrada que le es posible. Tro baja del carro y luego me ayuda a bajar. Le sonrió cuando me tiende las muletas, pero él no dice nada.  
- Nos vemos Sally. – me despido – Bye chaparro.  
- Adiós Duo.  
- ¡Hasta luego Duo! – grita con entusiasmo Erwin.  
Tienes que adorarlo, el niño actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
El carro arranca y se va rápidamente.  
- Bueno – digo en son de broma – Al menos llegue temprano.  
De reojo puedo ver como Trowa menea la cabeza. A mi amigo no le gusta que tome todo a juego, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. ¿Para que hundirme en la melancolía? Aunque de solo pensar en todo lo que me va a pasar me dan ganas de llorar.  
"Bueno, Duo" me digo a mi mismo "A enfrentar a la jauría"  
Suspirando camino hacia la escuela, extrañamente sintiendo como si me fuera a defender a la corte.  
"Exagero" me digo, pero al imaginarme la cara de Wufei, no estoy tan convencido.

-- § --

Wufei y Quatre no me pueden interrogar, ya que apenas y puse un pie en la escuela, todas las chicas que conocía (y hasta algunas que solo había visto una vez) se abalanzaron contra mi.  
- ¡Duo! ¿Qué te paso?  
- Pobrecito, debe de dolerte mucho.  
- ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo esto?  
- ... no te preocupes Duo, te atenderemos lo mejor que podamos.  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Duito?  
Sudando una gotita, me alegre de que Trowa me llevara hasta mi salón. Yo solito no hubiera salido vivo del mar de chicas, que, por mejores que pudieran ser sus intenciones, eran algo abrumantes. Llegando al salón, las cosas no fueron mejores, todos me rodearon bombardeándome de preguntas que no pude responder simplemente porque no paraban de llegar. Afortunadamente el maestro llego antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, callando a todos y comenzando a dar la clase.  
NUNCA me dio tanta alegría el tomar una clase.

-- § --

Wufei, Quatre y yo vamos hacia la cafetería, en silencio. Más que nada esperan para la semi-privacidad de nuestra mesa, aunque supongo que Quatre lo hace solo por educación. Entramos a la café y pedimos de comer.  
Para mi sorpresa, Quatre es quien inicia la conversación y si bien no lanzo la pregunta que esperaba, la que me formulo tampoco era muy buena.  
- Vi que Heero te dijo algo ayer antes de que llegará – comenta Q, una vez que estamos sentados. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y apenas y contenía su curiosidad - ¿Quería algo en especial? – me pregunta, algo de preocupación filtrándose en su voz. Así que si se había dado cuenta... bueno, es comprensible su preocupación. Después de todo Heero Yuy solo me habla para insultarme y Q sabe bien eso.  
Wu voltea verme, como si esto fuera lo más interesante que ha oído en largo tiempo. Quizás era así. Lo juro, quiero mis amigos, pero a veces pienso que deberían de hacer otras cosas a parte de vivir alrededor de la escuela y sus demás estudios.  
- ¿No fue Yuy quien te hizo esto, verdad? – pregunta amenazadoramente.  
Le di una mordida a mi hamburguesa y no conteste.  
- Heero solo quería molestarme, como de costumbre - contesto, pasándome el bocado – No le gusto nadita que empatáramos en el debate de ayer.  
- ¿Empataste con Yuy? – se asombra Wufei. – Pues no me extraña que se enfadará, seguro heriste su orgullo.  
Lo volteo a ver, algo receloso.  
- No se si me acabas de insultar, pero de momento ignorare eso. – murmuro.  
- ¿Y cuando te heriste la pierna? – cuestiona Quatre  
Me encojo de hombros.  
- Anoche tocaba una banda que me gusta en el Star Gem y fui a escucharla. Me encontré con un tipo arrogante al que tumbe por accidente y discutimos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y llegamos a los golpes. - ¡Hey, es la verdad! Solo no la verdad completa... – Me temo que en una de esas me dio mas fuerte de lo que incluso él esperaba y me golpee la cabeza contra unas cajas. No se que paso luego, pero el punto es que me lastime la pierna, pero no se preocupen – los calme, al ver la expresión angustiada de Quatre – el yeso me lo quitan en solo tres días, así es que no me la rompí ni lastime de gravedad.  
Preguntan otras cosas mas, como la condición de mi cabeza y entre broma y broma les aseguro que de verdad no paso nada grave.  
¿Qué porque no les digo nada de Heero? Pues porque no quiero que los chicos se metan en pleitos que solo me conciernen a mi. Wufei es súper sobre-protector con sus amigos y no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a darle una golpiza a Heero y por lo que he oído (y lo que ahora mi pierna corrobora) Heero pelea muy bien, no quisiera que se arriesgara a herirse solo por mi. Por su parte, así de calmadito como lo ven, cuando Quatre se enfada es de cuidado. No puedo asegurarlo al 100, pero la única vez que lo he visto molesto me sorprendió lo agresivo que pudo ser. No, si mi hermano siempre dijo que los de carita bonita eran los mas peligrosos.  
Frunzo el ceño y centro mi atención en Wu. Una vez que conteste todas sus preguntas, se quedo callado y nos dejo a Q y a mi hablar, sin siquiera sacar sus comentarios sarcásticos o sus lamentaciones de la juventud de hoy en día (si, a veces Wu habla como viejito).  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Wu? – le pregunto algo intrigado.  
- Me duele la cabeza  
- Pobre – comenta Quatre y empieza a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, para después tendérselo a Wufei. Al ver lo que es, suelto una carcajada.  
Quatre es único, de veras. No hay alguien más que conozco, que cargue consigo aspirinas.  
Wufei las tomo y, para nuestra sorpresa, se trago seis.  
- Ese debe de ser un endemoniado dolor de cabeza. – le digo. - ¿Qué lo ocasiono?  
- Nada en particular. – me contesta, con el ceño fruncido. Luego voltea a verme y añade – Lo he nombrado "La Migraña Maxwell"  
Tal vez es en este momento en donde juego el papel de chico indignado, le devuelvo el insulto, Wufei me vuelve a contestar con esas frases que son únicas en él y ambos discutimos hasta que Quatre interviene o uno de los dos se harte, lo que suceda primero (aunque tengo que reconocer que casi siempre interviene Quatre... Wu y yo somos muy necios).  
Si, solo que se veía que Wufei estaba herido. Y no precisamente que le molestara una simple "Migraña Maxwell", créanme, conozco esas. Esto era... algo más.  
- Si, claro Wu. Y Quatre va a los clubs nocturnos cada noche gritando "¡Mesa! ¡Mesa! ¡Mesa!" – replique, lanzando un bufido y provocando un respingo ofendido de parte de Q. – Ahora, ¿nos dirás que te sucede, o tengo que molestarte hasta que adquieras una verdadera "Migraña Maxwell"?  
Wufei me voltea a ver fijamente durante un largo rato. Aparentemente decidiendo que no vale la pena tenerme pegado a su lado todo el día preguntándole lo mismo, por fin en un suspiro nos lo dice:  
- Sylvia y yo terminamos  
Ahora, si he de ser completa y absolutamente honesto, la chica nunca me agrado. Nunca entendí que le veía Wufei. Es decir, era algo bonita, pero no demasiado. Y su personalidad era muy... aburrida. Las veces que llegamos a estar todos juntos, lo único que hacia era reír ante las bromas que hacíamos y asentir. Se notaba a leguas que muchas veces no captaba que era lo gracioso, pero se reía de todos modos. Eso era estúpido y francamente ya teníamos suficientes estúpidos con que lidiar.  
Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Pese a que no me caía bien, seguía siendo la novia de Wu.  
Y la perra lo había lastimado.  
- ¿Rompió contigo? – pregunta Quatre con incredulidad - ¿Pero porque?  
- Porque soy un bastardo insensible – dice Wufei, su tono completamente muerto.  
Si, una maldita perra.  
- Oohh, conozco esa – comento yo, sonriendo sin humor – Es en donde tú dices "¿Pero que hice?" y ella contesta...  
Wu la recita conmigo – "Si no lo sabes entonces _de verdad_ eres un bastardo insensible"  
Quatre parpadeó.  
- Eso no parece muy justo... – comenta lentamente.  
- Ese es el punto – le digo oscuramente. – Es una trampa, un truco engañoso que usan las mujeres. Debe estar escrito en un manual llamado "Las Cien Frases Que Puedes Usar Para Romper Con Tu Novio Sin Razón Alguna"  
- Oh.  
Wufei suspiro, luciendo desanimado por un instante.  
- Es una línea muy efectiva – acepta él. – Me sorprendió tanto que para cuando me recupere, ella ya se había ido.  
- ¡Pft! ¡No te deprimas! – le exclamo, sonriéndole – En mi opinión las novias usan esas líneas cuando quieren atención. Solo cómprale flores o algo. Escribe un poema... yo que se. Estoy seguro de que te perdonará.  
Wufei se encoge de hombros.  
- Quizás. Pero la verdad no me gustan esas cursilerías.  
Viniendo de Wufei Chang, eso no me sorprende. De hecho, creo que me daría un ataque cardíaco si comenzará a recitar poemas y regalar chocolates. ¡Guac!  
- Ya lo resolverán.  
- A decir verdad... – murmura un tanto decaído – no estoy seguro de querer volver con ella.  
- ¿Por qué es eso, Wufei? – cuestiona Q, algo extrañado.  
Wufei frunce el ceño.  
- Es que... cuando cortamos me di cuenta de que no sentí nada en lo absoluto. – se explica, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado – Mi orgullo esta herido y estaba molesto porque no me dio una buena razón, pero fuera de eso no me sentía herido o lastimado de sobremanera. – vuelve a encogerse de hombros, no sabiendo explicarse – Me agrada Sylvia y de verdad creí que la quería... pero creo que solo me gusta mucho.  
- Ya veo – murmura Quatre, pero luce bastante confundido.  
- Simplemente no era la indicada – le digo y cambio el tema rápidamente. Es obvio que Quatre no sabe que decir y Wufei no dirá nada mas al respecto, así es que no tiene caso.

-- § --

- Pero es que es muy extraño – insiste mi amigo.  
Resistí un suspiro.  
Q y yo estábamos en la entrada de la escuela, recargados contra la pared. Había ido a esperar a Trowa (o a Sally, quien llegará primero) y Quatre se había ofrecido a hacerme compañía, despidiéndose de todos los del club y asegurando que regresaría de inmediato.  
- Mira Q, es raro, pero que podemos hacer. Si Wufei no quiere contarnos lo que sucedió a detalle, es mejor darle su espacio.  
Quatre me mira un poco irritado.  
- ¡Duo! – me reprende. - ¡Es nuestro amigo!  
Yo asiento.  
- Si, lo es. – acepto sin inmutarme ante su tono – Pero no somos sus niñeras. Además, esto no es tan grave – levanto una mano al ver que va a hablar – No, escúchame primero. – le pido y él aprieta los labios fuertemente. – Es importante, pero no es grave. – aclaro. – Pero Wufei parece manejarlo mejor por su cuenta. No creo que quiera que nos inmiscuyamos en algo tan íntimo – esta vez si suspire. – Además, piénsalo bien. Si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, ¿de verdad querrías estar recordando a tu ex cada momento?  
- Supongo que no – admite a regañadientes. – Si lo dices de esa manera, parece que me meto en lo que no me importa – me dice, haciendo un puchero.  
Yo me rió.  
- Sabes que nues..  
- ¡¡Duoooo! – se oye un grito estridente.  
Quatre y yo volteamos para ver a Ryu corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.  
- ¿Qué sucede Ryu?  
- ¡Geniales noticias Duo! – exclama al llegar con nosotros. Esta tan emocionado que da saltitos, entusiasmado. - ¡Te eligieron como uno de los representantes de la escuela! ¡Ahora estas en el comité que hablará con los ejecutivos de las empresas Romefeller!  
- ¿Que? – pregunto, completamente confundido.  
- ¿De verdad? – pregunta a su vez Quatre, luciendo muy sorprendido.  
- ¿Tú sabes de que habla? – me vuelvo hacia él, viendo como cabecea sin salir de su estupor.  
- La principal benefactora de la escuela es la Compañía Romefeller – me explica Quatre – Se podría decir que la escuela les pertenece. No es fácil hacer una escuela de este tamaño, ni que sea secundaria-instituto-universidad. Se necesita una gran cantidad de dinero. La razón por la que invierten en la escuela no es clara, pero se enfocan bastante en que todos tengan una buena educación, una buena organización y programas extraescolares. Para ello cada año vienen a visitarla cinco ejecutivos de Romefeller. Se les asigna dos alumnos por nivel, en nuestro caso la secundaria, que son quienes los guían y responde preguntas o dudas que tengan. Se dice que son... implacables con sus preguntas.  
- Ergh... – me vuelvo hacia Ryu - ¿Qué es lo genial en eso?  
- No tienes que pagar por tres meses la colegiatura y te dan un bonche de cupones de comida gratis para la cafetería. - contesta felizmente  
Bueno, al menos si hay algo, bien podrían obligarme por nada.  
- Heero y tú tienen que preparar el recorrido que les darán a esos señores. Creo que el maestro Otto los asistirá.  
Y yo creo que mi corazón ha dejado de latir.  
- ¿Heero? - pregunto casi sin voz.  
- Oh si. - me dice Ryu, sin notar mi cambio de animo - Heero es el otro representante de la secundaria.  
Dios tiene un torcido, muy torcido sentido del humor  
- ¿No sería mejor que hablaran con ellos algunos de otro club? - les digo con algo de duda. - Nosotros debatimos mucho, pero no estamos acostumbrados a hablar frente a otra gente - si, una excusa débil, pero mi mente aún estaba en caos. ¡¿Porque Heero y yo de entre toda la gente! Hasta la fecha estaba seguro de que los favoritos del maestro Otto eran Relena y Heero, no Heero y yo - Como el club de oratoria. ¿Además porque yo?  
- El maestro también se hace cargo de ese club – me informa Ryu – Y dice que no hay nadie lo suficientemente calificado. Y tú... pues no sé, pero creo que impresionaste al maestro Otto la clase pasada al enfrentarte a Heero... ¿no es genial, Duo? - pregunta de nuevo, ignorando mi cara de miseria  
- Si claro – murmuro con sarcasmo – Genial.

**Repercusiones - Fin**

**Notas de la Autora:**  
Agradezco enormemente a las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios, así como a quienes me han dejado reviews en ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Me han preguntado si van a salir más parejas (específicamente 3x4) y la respuesta es: no tengo la menor idea. La verdad es que los fics en donde todos son gays se me hacen muy improbables, pero lo cierto es que no me imagino a Trowa y a Quatre emparejados con alguien mas... lo mas probable es que si salga esta pareja (aunque no con tanto protagonismo, ya que la historia la narra Duo), pero eso depende de lo que pida el publico )

1 Baka y Vaca suenan igual. Recuerden que Duo no sabe japonés, así que no sabe diferenciar las palabras. Así mismo, Duo piensa "si no es mujer" porque, al menos en donde vivo, "Vaca" es la manera femenina de decir "guey/buey" por obvias razones. Ah, y por si hay alguien en este mundo que no sepa: "Baka" significa "tonto" o "idiota".

**_Próximo Episodio: Colisiones _**  
Todos tienen algo admirable en ellos. Pero al verlo en nuestros rivales y enemigos, súbitamente se transforma en una amenaza, en algo despreciable...


	5. Colisiones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 4: Colisiones**

- ¿No sería mejor alguien más? No se, alguien como Relena – sugiero cansadamente.  
Luego de la "genial" noticia que me dio Ryu, decidí ir de inmediato a hablar con el maestro Otto. En privado. Tuvo que abandonar el salón en donde se daban las reuniones del club, pero de momento no pensé en eso.  
- Relena es una muchacha muy capaz, – me responde pacientemente – pero creo que también puede ser muy ingenua. Estos señores son muy inteligentes y, hasta cierto punto, manipuladores. Un paso en falso y se abalanzarán sobre ti. Así es que necesitamos un joven responsable, inteligente y que no se intimide ante preguntas que puedan llegar a hacerle estos ejecutivos.  
Hago una mueca.  
- Un pobre e ingenuo chivo expiatorio querrá decir.  
El maestro se ríe.  
- No se porque estas tan renuente a aceptar Duo. – comenta – Creí que no tenías problemas para hablar con los demás. – dice con diversión – Lady Une aún recuerda cuando te entrevisto y lo comenta...  
- Pero... tendría que reunirme con Heero, ¿no es así? – le pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta (e ignorando todo sobre nuestra esquizofrenica orientadora).  
- Por supuesto – me responde – Él es el otro representante de la secundaria. – me sonríe – Creo que harán un magnifico equipo.  
Suspiro pesadamente, algo que he hecho bastante este día.  
- Pues yo creo que necesita lentes, profe. Supongo que no tengo opción  
- Eso es verdad – me comunica alegremente.  
Ja, que felicidad.

-- § --

En mi continúa platica sobre mi, nunca me detuve a explicar algo sobre mi humilde escuelita (sarcasmo, por favor, sarcasmo). Además, no todo lo sabía, Q me explico unas cuantas cosas, ya que pese a llevar un mes aquí nunca le preste demasiada atención a la escuela aparte del hecho de que era... grande.  
No se mucho de su historia. No se mucho de sus funciones, sus sistemas ni demás. Solo se que la maldita escuela bien podría ser una ciudad. Nunca he entrado a ver toda la escuela, pero se bien que es bastante grande. Además están los dormitorios.  
En esta escuela hay una secundaria (donde estoy yo), preparatoria (el Instituto) y finalmente la Universidad. Hasta donde se, en la secundaria es fácil entrar. No para mí, ya que tuve que tomar un examen demoníaco para poder ingresar, pero si para la mayoría de la gente. Claro, no te aceptan si tu nivel de inteligencia es _realmente_ malo, pero aceptan alumnos promedio.  
En el Instituto es diferente. Si no estuviste estudiando en la Secundaria con la escuela (tal como estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo) te hacen examen, tras examen, tras examen. Es bastante difícil que te acepten. Y tienes la opción de vivir en los dormitorios, que según me ha dicho Dorothy es lo que pasará si mis calificaciones se mantienen como hasta ahora... si, así es. Dentro de un año más viviré en esta escuela, pero aún estaré bajo la custodia de Dorothy. A Trowa también podría pasarle lo mismo. Hilde... no es muy seguro. Con cada nivel, los requisitos son más rigurosos y podría ser que Hilde no lo logre. O tal vez si, quien sabe.  
Para entrar a la Universidad tienes que ser un genio, así de simple. Si estuviste estudiando la preparatoria, igual y pasas con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo si no es así, no te presentas a tomar un examen. La Universidad es quien te llama para que presentes un examen y si no fuiste llamado, estas perdiendo tu tiempo porque eliminarán tu examen apenas lo acabes de contestar.  
Si... de verás es una escuela **tan** linda....  
Sarcasmo señores, sarcasmo.

-- § --

- ¡Oh, Duo, eso es maravilloso! – me felicita alegremente Sally. - ¡Tengo que avisarle a Dorothy en cuanto lleguemos!  
Trowa sonríe levemente. Al menos esta cosa ha hecho que me perdonen... un poquito.  
- Tu maestro deposito mucha fe en ti. Debes de estar orgulloso.  
- Si... – murmuro – Como sea, aún no es 100 seguro, aunque es una fuerte posibilidad ya que según el profe Otto el maestro Merquise parecía estar de acuerdo con él, aunque aún lo tienen que discutir con el director.  
- Lo mas probable es que si quedes. – habla suavemente Trowa. Ante mi mirada inquisitiva, se explica – El director es muy amigo del profesor Merquise... si él esta de acuerdo es lógico que le haga caso.  
- Uh, vaya. – musito, algo inseguro. Ahí va mi última esperanza. Supongo que de verdad tendré que prepararme.  
Sally no bromeaba cuando decía que en cuanto llegáramos le iba a hablar a Dorothy. Apenas y Trowa y yo entrábamos cuando ya me ponía el teléfono en el oído. Hilde, desde la sala, nos lanzo una mirada curiosa.  
- _Felicidades Duo_ - oigo la cínica voz de mi custodia legal – _Es bueno ver que no solo estas perdiendo el tiempo buscando peleas en callejones a medianoche._  
- Gracias, oh gran Dorotea – le digo, sabiendo bien como odia que le digan así. Lamentablemente parece no surtir efecto en esta ocasión.  
- _Buen intento Duo, pero no me distraerás – _me dice con sorna y casi puedo ver la sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro – _Se muy bien que estas trabajando en la tienda de una muchacha, ayudándole al reparar cosas. Me alegra saber que al menos no robaste el dinero para el concierto._  
Yo me encuentro en shock.  
- ¡Con una...! ¡¿Acaso eres una BRUJA?! – grito escandalosamente, ganándome así la mirada de todos sobre mi - ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes que trabajo para Mary?!  
Dorothy se ríe.  
_- ¿Que? ¿Pensabas que solo confiaba en que Sally te vigilará? Deberías de conocerme mejor que eso, muchacho._  
- Supongo – acepto a regañadientes.  
_- En fin, esta vez te quedaras sin castigo por tu aventura nocturna. Sabes que solo es así porque ya te ha castigado Sally y porque me han traído estas grandes noticias sobre ti... y conociéndote, se que seguramente lo odias, así es que consideré eso castigo suficiente. No te negaras en participar, ¿quedo entendido?_  
- Ya que me queda – mascullo.  
_- Te lo has ganado a pulso Duo, así que ni te quejes. Ya me tengo que ir, así es que pórtate bien._  
- Si, claro – murmuro y luego cuelgo. Al menos fue mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Me voy a echar al sofá junto a Hilde.  
- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta y yo frunzo el ceño.  
- Dorothy. – es todo lo que digo. Hilde asiente, sabiendo bien la relación que hay entre la rubia y yo. Luego vuelve a prestar atención al programa que estaba en la tele.  
Era uno de los shows que tanto odiaba. El anfitrión hizo pasar a otro invitado que anuncio a los morbosos que estaban sentados ahí que había estado engañando a su esposa los últimos cinco años... con sus tres hermanas.  
- ¿Qué clase de idiota descerebrado ve este programa?  
Hilde me lanza una mirada furiosa.  
- Perdón – me disculpo con una sonrisa – Pero tienes que admitir que esto es pura porquería.  
- Si, pero no hay nada en la tele. – se defiende ella. Luego sonríe - ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?  
- Si puedes convencer a Sally de que me deje ir, yo te acompaño. – le digo. – Pero no creo que seas capaz.  
Hilde me sonríe con superioridad.  
- ¿Apuestas?

A la mayoría de las chicas les toma una eternidad bañarse, vestirse y maquillarse, pero a Hilde no le tomaba mas que media hora.  
- No puedo creer que nos dejara ir – admito. – Es decir, no solo es el hecho de que estaba castigado, sino que también lastimado y ya sabes como es Sally de sobreprotectora.  
- Te esta tratando como a un bebé. En mi opinión exagera. – se ríe. – Oyes, ¿cambiamos de deberes para mañana?  
En la casa todos tenemos una obligación que se rifa los fines de semana. Yo tenía como obligación barrer y trapear. A Hilde le tocaba lavar la ropa.  
Créanme, si yo era un terror en la cocina, entonces Hil lo era en la lavandería.  
Hilde gimotea un poco.  
- ¡Vamos Duo, cambiemos! – suplica – Aún me recupero de la vez que coloree verde la camisa de Trowa  
- No se enojo tanto.  
- Claro que si – replica con un puchero – Casi tenía expresión en el rostro.  
Lanzo una carcajada.  
- Esta bien, pero tu cuelgas la ropa.  
- Ok – acepta con una sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino.

-- § --

_- ¿Solo?_  
_Él me ve, sus ojos llenos de duda, confusión y miedo. Pero pronto sobresale un sentimiento de entre todos los demás: determinación_  
_Me envuelve con ambos brazos y murmura a mi oído:_  
_- Nunca olvides... que ahora eres Duo._  
_Luego de esto solamente hay oscuridad._

-- § --

Trowa ya se esta tardando.  
Hago un puchero y sigo mascando chicle y jugando con mi trenza de vez en cuando mientras miro la pared. Cualquier observador podría pensar que sólo estoy flojeando, pero no es así.Bien, lo estoy, pero también estoy pensando, ¿ok?  
Sin embargo mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la princesa del salón se posa frente a mí.  
- ¿Uh? ¿Lena? – ella sonríe  
- Me alegra mucho que haya sido seleccionado para representar a la escuela, Duo – me dice educadamente.  
Ah, eso.  
- Gracias – digo mientras una vocecita en mi cabeza comenta cínicamente el como la chica frente a mí debería de ser quien ocupará mi lugar.  
- Tengo entendido que se reunirá con Heero durante los próximos días. – dice, logrando afirmar y preguntar al mismo tiempo.  
No puedo evitar hacer una mueca. Relena se ríe suavemente, cubriendo su boca con una delicada mano.  
- Heero de verdad es un chico agradable.  
- Yo tengo mis dudas. – comento secamente, arrepintiéndome casi de inmediato.  
"Idiota" me recrimino mentalmente "Relena es su novia" 1  
- Supongo que así ha de ser – habla ella cuidadosamente – Pero le aseguro que es muy agradable.  
Casi me muerdo la lengua para contener demás comentarios imprudentes  
- Ok – digo finalmente – ¿Qué deseas Relena? – le pregunto directamente.  
- ¿Justo cuando apenas y creaba mi camino para allá? – pregunta en son de broma.  
- Me gusta lo directo – es lo único que respondo.  
Ella suspira por lo bajo  
- Joven Duo, yo se quien fue el que lo lastimo... quien DE VERDAD lo lastimo – recalca.  
Esto no me sorprende.  
- ¿Y aún así esperas que considere a Heero un 'chico agradable'? – le digo sarcásticamente.  
Se encoge de hombros con un gesto apenado.  
- A decir verdad se que es muy difícil. Generalmente él es una persona muy paciente y...  
- Si, lo se. – interrumpo, aún sin cambiar el tono de voz. Mi 'educación' tiene un límite. Relena no tiene porque meterse en asuntos de su novio. – Lo demostró cuando estallo anoche.  
- Le aseguro que Heero lamenta mucho lo que ocurrió – me dice con firmeza, pero su cara muestra algo de incertidumbre luego de oír mis palabras. Parece que su novio no le contó todo con detalles. – Pero quisiera que hiciera un esfuerzo por conocerlo mejor. Estoy segura de que pueden ser amigos.  
¿Me esta ordenando? Con ese tono imperial no se si me lo esta sugiriendo, pidiendo u ordenando.  
- Claro – mi sarcasmo sigue intacto. – De ahora en adelante seremos amigos. Quien sabe, dentro de las próximas semanas quizás descubramos que tenemos mucho en común y nos hagamos hermanos de sangre. Lo último que sabrás es que me invita a su boda para que sea su padrino.  
Me mira con un poco de irritación.  
- ¿Tienes que estar a la defensiva en todo momento?  
Parpadee algo sorprendido de que haya sido... bueno, algo grosera y nada sutil.  
- Si, bueno. – digo, algo incómodo. – El sarcasmo es una forma de vida en América.  
Vuelve a suspirar.  
- Será mejor que me vaya – dice. – En realidad solo venía a decirle que Heero quiere que vaya a su casa en la tarde.  
- ¿Y para que quiere Yuy ver a Duo? – intervino una calmada voz.  
- Joven Barton – murmura con algo de sorpresa Relena.  
- Me imagino que es por el trabajo, Tro – le digo, viendo confundido como su rostro esta lleno de sospecha y recelo. Relena comienza a incomodarse y me da un papel.  
- Esa es la dirección de la casa de Heero. Por favor vaya a las cinco si le es posible. Con su permiso. – se despide  
Trowa la ve retirarse sin cambiar su expresión.  
- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto, aún confundido por su actitud.  
- Fue Heero quien te hizo eso, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – replico, evitando responder.  
- Es bastante obvio. ¿Porque te ayudaría al ver que unos pandilleros te golpeaban si te maltrata tanto en la escuela?  
Yo me encojo de hombros.  
- Será mejor que olvidemos el asunto Tro, no es importante.  
- Si te vuelve a lastimar se arrepentirá Duo – me informa mortalmente serio.  
Y yo que creí que había dejado a los insanamente sobreprotectores en LA.

-- § --

Al entrar al departamento de Heero noto que el lugar esta más frió que yo en una noche de invierno a los cinco años. Oh, tiene lo esencial y hasta más si me preguntan: sillas, mesa, incluso un sofá. Es solo que se ve... vació.  
Cuando vivía en LA, Solo, Gato y yo compartíamos un departamento que tenia menos muebles que este. Esos muebles eran caseros (disque inventos de Solo y míos) o encontrados en la basura (la gente tira cosas que aún pueden servir, pero les da flojera reparar). Aún así, ese lugar tenía más energía, colorido y vida que este cuarto casi esterilizado.  
- ¿Acaso vives solo? – pregunte con un dejo de sarcasmo en mi voz.  
Heero Yuy para mí es como la representación física de la Ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Con él yo nunca quedaba bien y todo me salía mal, así es que comprenderán mi analogía. Por esto es que ya ni me molestaba en controlar mi carácter con él.  
Heero gruñe algo entre dientes y me señala el sofá y la mesa de centro. Supongo que trabajaremos aquí. Aún así ruedo los ojos al ver que no habla. Una vez acomodados, ambos sacamos libretas, lápices, plumas, panfletos, borradores de Hello Kitty... ok, fui yo quien saco lo último, pero es que lo tome de Hil. Me pareció que Heero levanto una ceja al ver el borrador, pero como se agacho por algo que se le cayó no podría asegurarlo. Entonces comenzamos a leer todo lo que nos tendió el profe Otto. Sobre la inauguración, las razones, los fondos y demás cosas taaan interesantes. ¿De verdad esos hombres preguntarían estas cosas? Que mejor visiten la web de la escuela. Que pérdida de tiempo. ¿Y en donde estaban esas preguntas que tanto temían los adultos? Ojala no fueran de matemáticas, ya que si así era, estaba frito. Siempre pensé que era bueno en ellas, pero el maestro Merquise me manda llamar tan seguido que ya no estoy tan seguro.  
Estoy aburrido. Molesto, cansado y harto de tener que reprimir mi temperamento alrededor de este estúpido compañero mío. Y, créanlo o no, fue la aburrición lo que me impulso a abrir mi bocota. Si hubiera estado distraído con algo mas, probablemente hubiera controlado mejor mi carácter.  
- Tu novia hablo conmigo hoy – le digo con algo de burla – Me dijo cuanto sentías haberme lastimado.  
Heero levanta la vista de los panfletos y entorna los ojos amenazadoramente. No me inmuto y sigo hablando.  
- Me parece muy bien que te defienda tu chica, pero en lo personal no me gusta que terceros se metan en un asunto entre dos.  
Él se queda callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente cierra los ojos, tratando de controlarse.  
- Relena no es mi novia – declara fríamente, solo un poco de irritación en su voz.  
- Como sea – murmuro, no creyéndole ni por un segundo.  
Molesto, estampa una pluma contra la mesa fuertemente.  
- Aparentemente – masculla con rabia – no te interesa en lo absoluto el proyecto.  
- Pues no. – le contesto con rebeldía – Esto es culpa del maestro, le dije claramente que La Princesa debía de ocupar mi lugar, pero no me hizo caso. Si fracasamos, no es asunto mío.  
Su rostro se muestra repentinamente sin emociones. Yo pestañeo algo sorprendido. Hace unos segundos ya estaba rabiando... ¿que había pasado?  
- Yo nunca fracaso – me dice tajantemente.  
El comentario me enfada.  
- Serás superman. – le replico inmediatamente – No se porque demonios me trajiste aquí en primer lugar. Bien podemos trabajar cada quien por nuestra cuenta, al menos de momento.  
- No confió en ti. ¿Cómo sabré si de verdad estas estudiando?  
- Creo que eso es asunto mío.  
- No cuando me afecta.  
- ¿Qué te preocupa? En realidad al único que regañarían sería a mí. Y no tienes derecho en decir que no estudiaría. No me conoces en lo absoluto.  
- Eres un...  
- ¿... tawake? – adivino y Heero solo se enfada mas – Eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces Yuy, consíguete algo mas original. Y has el favor de hablar en el idioma de la ciudad en la que vives. No estamos en Japón.  
Heero se sonroja un poco. Tengo la impresión de que no había notado que me estaba insultando en su lengua natal. Puedo comprender eso, yo también suelo hablar en inglés sin darme cuenta.  
- Eres una basura, no se como te aceptaron en la escuela – gruñe con furia.  
- Si, me considero una basura de ser humano en general.  
Heero luce sorprendido y se queda sin palabras. Yo me rió.  
- ¿Que? ¿Creías que lo iba a negar? No seas tonto, se muy bien lo que soy y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo. – yo suspiro – Hablemos de esto, ¿quieres?  
- ¿De que? – pregunta receloso.  
- De tu antipatía hacia mi – declaro directamente – Vamos a estar trabajando por bastante tiempo y aunque ahorita no es necesario que pasemos tiempo juntos, – él frunce el ceño – mas adelante tendremos que organizar a los de la secundaria y tendremos que trabajar como equipo.  
Él me ve raro por unos segundos, meneando la cabeza en confusión.  
- Eres extraño – comenta, pero ya no luce tan tenso o enfadado.  
- No tienes idea – murmuro.  
- Si la tengo – me dice y lo volteo a ver con extrañeza. – Cada vez que te veo me enfureces y ni siquiera me has hecho nada directamente. Tienes ese... efecto en mi. – admite y gruñe, molesto consigo mismo. – Es molesto porque debería de haber una razón lógica para esta ira que siento al verte. La única razón que puedo ver es que tu método de estudio y el mío son muy diferentes.  
- Somos polos opuestos y por eso me rechazas – le digo, aunque algo dudoso. – Tú te matas estudiando y yo lo hago todo a la mera hora.  
- Digamos que haces las cosas de manera... única. – hace una casi imperceptible mueca – No entiendo porque no sigues el sistema. Deberías de apegarte mas a el. De hecho siento que deberías de cambiar complemente tu manera de ser.  
No rodé los ojos. Me siento muy orgulloso de mis poderes de abstinencia.  
- La vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo tratando de complacer a todos los entrometidos que quieren decirme como hacer las cosas. – le guiñe el ojo – Eso me lo enseño mi hermano.  
Se me queda viendo como si estuviera loco.  
- Mira, tratemos de llevarnos mejor. Tal vez si encontramos algo que tengamos en común – fruncí el ceño, tratando de pensar en algo.  
Heero se me quejo viendo con una expresión que claramente decía "Esta es una idea estúpida y no va a funcionar". Lo ignore y trate de pensar en cosas que tuviéramos en común. Finalmente Heero se harto y rodó los ojos. Yo pestañee, mas que nada porque ese gesto me pareció raro en él.  
- Al menos te daré crédito por tratar – murmuro él.  
- Si me ayudaras esto sería más fácil.  
- Me gusta la mitología – informo él.  
Yo ladee la cabeza.  
- ¿Alguna en particular?  
- Todas.  
Yo suspire.  
- Yo solo conozco la egipcia.  
- Eso es algo sorprendente. – yo fruncí el ceño – La mayoría conoce solo la griega. – aclara al ver el gesto que hice – Eres algo paranoico... te ofendes fácilmente.  
Lo mire incrédulamente.  
- ¿Disculpa? ¿No estarás hablando de ti? – pregunte retóricamente – Además, si soy paranoico no debes de culparme a mi, en este caso es tu culpa.  
- Kudaran.  
- Heero – digo entre dientes. – Deja de hablar en japonés.  
- Dije que "Como sea" – explica fríamente.  
- Oh. Creí que me insultabas... de nuevo.  
- ¿Si no sabes japonés como sabías lo que tawake significaba?  
- Wufei me dijo.  
- ¿Chang? – murmuro él. – Algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo... Relena también esta algo curiosa, ¿por qué eres amigo de Winner y de Chang?  
- Eh, pues porque me caen bien, ¿por qué mas? – pregunto confundido.  
- No me refería a eso. – menea la cabeza, como si no esperara nada mas de mi – Olvídalo.  
- Pues explícate, no te entendí.  
- Dije que lo olvidarás – gruñe con molestia.  
Lanzo las manos al aire.  
- ¡Eres un mandón! – suelto por fin.  
- Y tú un necio – se defiende de inmediato.  
- No se porque tu novia piensa que tienes paciencia, en realidad te exasperas muy fácilmente.  
- ¡Que Relena no es mi novia!  
Me tapo los oídos.  
- ¡Que vehemencia! – replico con una sonrisa. – Ni que fuera algo malo. Relena es muy linda.  
- Tonto – murmura y se cruza de brazos.  
Yo solté una risa.  
- Al menos ya no me insultas tanto.  
Heero pareció meditarlo y luego cabeceo con lentitud.  
- Supongo que no eres como te imaginaba... pero si eres fastidioso.  
- No me dices nada nuevo... créeme – murmure, pero luego sonreí.  
Muy tentativamente y con algo de esfuerzo, Heero regresa la sonrisa.  
No se porque me sentí feliz.

** Colisiones - Fin**

**Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**   
1 Antes de que me reclamen: ¡No! ¡Relena no es novia de Heero! Este es un malentendido de Duo, al igual que de la mayoría de la gente de la escuela y ya vieron que Heero lo negó ante Duo. Será comentado con mayor profundidad en uno de los interludios (probablemente en "Relaciones")  
Este capítulo esta algo... raro y no quedo como quería, pero luego de rescribirlo tres veces por fin me harte y lo deje así (además ya hacía mucho que no actualizaba). En una de las versiones Heero se disculpa sinceramente por lo mal que trato a Duo todo este tiempo y se muestra un tanto mas tímido en cuanto a su 'amistad'... pero por varias razones, que pasaran mas adelante (mucho maaaas adelante) no lo puse. Además se me hace una idiotez que Heero se disculpe de la nada, demasiado OOC. Así que todo eso cambio a la versión que ya leyeron.  
En este capítulo siento que el estilo de narración cambio un poco, no puedo explicar porque, tal vez por estar escribiendo otro fic de GW influyo un poco, pero quien sabe. En fin. Al menos ya verán algo de interacción entre Heero y Duo de ahora en adelante.  
La escena con Hilde es mas que nada porque la chica no había aparecido. Se bien que como buenas fangirls ha todas casi les vale y prefieren mas escenas con los muchachos, pero me dio lastima la pobre.  
Para los lectores de este fic, déjenme asegurarles que NO, no lo abandonare. Lo digo porque hubo dos personas que me escribieron preguntándome si ya no lo iba a continuar, todo nada más porque comencé a escribir y actualizar más seguido "¡¿Me QUE?!". Pero si han leído las notas de autor, ya vieron que lo que paso es que lo rescribí varias veces. En fin, sigan leyendo mis fanfics y yo seguiré escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos!**_Próximo Episodio: _Transiciones**  
Cuando alguien decide pasar de un sitio a otro, se le llama transición. Sino lo sabe es una aventura. ¿Sucede lo mismo cuando cambia tu relación con una persona?


	6. Transiciones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 5: Transiciones**

- En realidad no creo que sea muy buena idea...  
- Duo, debes de apegarte al plan.  
- Si, si, ya se, pero piénsalo bien: si es que memorizo el discurso al pie de la letra, si me llegaran a interrumpir ya no sabré que decir porque perderé la ilación de lo que decía. Ya no digamos si me hacen preguntas que no espero... definitivamente no sabré que decir.  
- Pero es mejor que tengas algo planeado a si no tienes nada...  
- No, es mejor ser espontáneos.  
- Es más propio tener un plan...  
- Quizás, pero causaría una mejor impresión si no tratamos de hacer ver que queremos impresionarlos... pese a que eso es lo que queremos.  
Una risita nos interrumpe, haciéndonos voltear, yo curioso y Heero irritado.  
- Es bueno verlos tan concentrados en el trabajo muchachos, pero si se quedan mas tiempo van a llegar tarde al cuarto período. – nos informa Relena sonriendo con diversión.  
- ¡En la...! ¡Tiene razón! – exclamo viendo el reloj de la biblioteca. La encargada me fulmina con la mirada y yo le sonrió nerviosamente. – Ya se nos hizo tarde. – le digo en un susurro  
- El profesor G tiene una reunión, por lo que llegara algo tarde – informa Relena para tranquilizarme. – Pero no mucho, así es que será mejor retirarnos ahora.  
Heero cabecea, estando de acuerdo.  
- Gracias por avisarnos Relena – le dice, comenzando a recoger todo.  
- Sip, gracias Lena.  
Ella sonríe una vez más y se retira.

Desde la discusión que tuve con Heero sobre nuestras diferentes personalidades ambos hemos hecho un esfuerzo por soportarnos mutuamente... y contrario a todas mis expectativas esta resultando. No que no discutamos... aún lo hacemos y muy seguido, pero no como lo hacíamos antes. Creo que los que mas se sorprendieron fueron Quatre y Wufei y no los culpo, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a vernos a ambos gruñendo y lanzando insultos al por mayor. De hecho, la escuela entera se extraño de nuestra súbita "amistad". En realidad para mi no es mas que una tregua temporal, pero a decir verdad me esta cayendo bien Heero y parece ser que él ya me soporta mejor. Cuando no pone ese frente rígido es un chico algo agradable y no es tan difícil convivir con él. El hecho de que ya no me insulta cada vez que me ve ayuda, por supuesto.  
Relena esta muy contenta y ahora comprendo un poco porque. Heero... en realidad Heero no tiene ni un amigo. Parece que el muchacho se concentra en sus estudios y nada más en eso. Relena esta en el comité estudiantil con él y en clases, por eso se hablan mas que nada. Heero solo convive con las personas que tienen algo que ver con sus actividades extras, con nadie más. Eso me dejo sorprendido ya que el chico tiene tanto admiradoras como admiradores. Las chicas lo adoran y los hombres lo admiran... no se porque no tiene amigos. Es decir, sabía que no se juntaba con nadie y era un antisocial, pero no pensé que fuera tan extremo como para que no hablara con **absolutamente** nadie...  
Si me hubiera enterado de esto antes hubiera dicho que es por su personalidad... pero honestamente Heero no parece hacer ningún esfuerzo por convivir con alguien.  
Bueno, conmigo si y supongo que con Relena pero eso no cuenta.

- Discutiremos esto esta tarde en mi casa. – me dice Heero, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- No puedo – le digo y él me voltea ver, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente. – Sally me pidió que la hiciera de niñera esta tarde. Tendré que cuidar al chaparro y a Ren.  
Heero suspira y asiente, comenzando a buscar algo entre sus cosas.  
- Ten – dice, tendiéndome un cuadernillo y una pluma.  
- ¿Uh?  
- Apunta la dirección de tu casa.  
- ¿Acaso irás a mi casa?  
- Por supuesto – contesta y me ve como si fuera tonto – Ya hemos terminado la recopilación de información, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como abordar a los empresarios antes de reunir la ayuda de los demás estudiantes.  
- Podemos hacer ambas cosas.  
Heero cierra los ojos, tratando de controlar su irritación.  
- Solo apunta tu dirección.  
- Esta bien – suspiro. Lo volteo a ver de soslayo. – Oye, pero tú ya has ido a mi casa. ¿Ya olvidaste en donde queda?  
- En esa ocasión manejaba Yuki bajo tus instrucciones – admite y me parece que esta algo avergonzado, pero no se porque. – Y yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención.  
Que raro... si no estaba haciendo nada más que regañando a su primo para que viera por donde iba.  
Sin embargo no menciono nada de lo que pienso. Que no digan que no hago un esfuerzo por esto...  
- Ok – digo sin hacer más barullo y le entrego el cuadernillo cuando termino de usarlo.

-- § --

Ya en la clase del profesor G estoy papando moscas.  
No es que no sea interesante la clase, pero simplemente mi mente esta demasiado cansada por los últimos acontecimientos como para concentrarme en una clase de historia del arte. El tema no me interesa en lo absoluto, cuando veo un cuadro lo mas que atino a pensar es que esta lindo o que parece hecho por un niño de pre-escolar, no veo la "grandeza" en el arte de los pintores, de los escultores ni de ciertos arquitectos.  
- ... pero muchos se confunden y se quejan de la mala ubicación de estas tumbas, - alcanzo a escuchar, mis ojos abiertos pero mi mente en otro lugar. – pero las tumbas cristianas oficiales suelen estar mal alineadas con la arquitectura del edificio en que se les alberga, todo con el propósito de que queden mirando al este.  
- Eso es totalmente incongruente – señala con calma Relena, con ese tono tan imperioso suyo. - ¿Por qué quieren los cristianos que sus tumbas queden orientadas al Sol Naciente? El cristianismo no adora al sol.  
Yo rodé los ojos. Lena era una buena chica, en serio que si, pero a veces se pasaba de correcta. ¿A quien demonios le importaba? Solo alargaba la clase.  
El profesor G da una de sus típicas sonrisitas retorcidas, paseándose frente al pizarrón, sus ojos recorriéndonos a todos, fijándose en nuestras expresiones. Eso es, hasta que sus ojos se posan en Erick, quien dormita en la parte trasera del salón.  
- ¡Joven LeBlank! – grito de pronto el profesor G, sobresaltando al adormilado muchacho.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y-Yo? – tartamudea Erick, despabilándose un poco y ganándose unas cuantas risillas en el salón.  
- ¿Quién es ese hombre arrodillado ante Dios? – pregunta el maestro, señalando un cartel de arte del Renacimiento postrado al lado del pizarrón. Era uno de los cuadros que el profesor G había traído para la clase de hoy, aprovechando que esta era de dos horas.  
- Er... – musita el chico, rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que observaba la pintura. - ¿Un santo? – atina a decir, un tanto inseguro.  
- Brillante. ¿Cómo sabe que es un santo?  
- ¿No tiene un halo?  
- Soberbio. ¿Ese halo le recuerda algo?  
Para este momento la expresión del buen Erick refleja como su cerebro esta trabajando con suma concentración. El pobre tipo esta sudando a chorros y aprieta los labios con gestos nerviosos.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! – exclama, su rostro iluminándose cual foco encendido. – Esas cosas del semestre anterior... ¡los discos egipcios!  
- Gracias joven LeBlank, vuelva a su siesta – dice el maestro, volviéndose hacia la clase. – Los halos se tomaron de la antigua religión egipcia, que si recordaran, adoraba al sol. La cristiandad esta plagada de estos ejemplos de adoración al sol.  
- ¿Perdón? – salta Relena, sus ojos llenos de indignación. - ¡Voy mucho a la iglesia con mi familia y nunca hemos visto gente adorando el sol!  
El profesor G suelta una risa por lo bajo.  
- ¿Ah, si? – pregunta divertido, enarcando una ceja – ¿Entonces usted diría que es muy cristiana, devota a la iglesia?  
- Por supuesto – responde Relena, levantando la barbilla en señal de desafío.  
"Fe estúpida" no puedo evitar pensar con algo de desprecio.  
- Entonces sabrá que se celebra el 25 de diciembre.  
- Navidad. El nacimiento de Jesucristo – contesta llena de orgullo.  
Chica tonta.  
- Pero si usted ha leído la Biblia sabrá que esta establece el nacimiento de Cristo en marzo. ¿Qué hacen todos celebrándolo a finales de diciembre?  
Relena abre la boca prontamente, lista para refutar, pero una vez que su cerebro procesa la pregunta su rostro se llena de duda. Es obvio que no sabe la respuesta.  
El profesor G vuelve a sonreír retorcidamente.  
- Esa pensé que sería su respuesta –comenta, entretenido. Volviéndose hacia mi y colocando una mano bajo su barbilla, el maestro sigue hablando – Joven Maxwell, ¿es usted cristiano?  
Yo entorno los ojos y me tenso de inmediato.  
- No, soy ateo – respondo secamente. G ya sabía eso.  
El profesor suaviza su sonrisa y me ve con ojos menos duros, como disculpándose. Yo asiento ligeramente. Parece que apenas y lo recordó...  
Por su parte todos los del salón voltean a verme con los ojos bien abiertos, luciendo sorprendidos. No se si es por lo que dije o por mi tono.  
Sin embargo el profesor los ignora.  
- ¿Puede decirnos si tiene alguna idea de porque se celebra a Jesús el 25 de diciembre?  
Pese a que se que mi respuesta puede dejar en ridículo a Relena, no dudo en darla.

_Esa clase de fe es una estupidez._

Pero el susurro no es más que un fantasma del pasado. Con voz neutra contesto.  
- Porque es la antigua fiesta pagana del sol invictus, el Sol Invencible, que coincide con el solsticio de invierno. En esta época es cuando el sol regresa y los días se alargan. – casi puedo escuchar a todos parpadeando. – Este es un ejemplo de algo muy dado por los cristianos, adaptaban festividades ya existentes de religiones conquistadas para que la conversión fuera menos traumática. – espeto con despreció.  
Todos, con excepción de G, me miran sorprendidos. No me gusta participar en clases y cuando algún maestro me obliga siempre salgo con cualquier tontera para que no lo vuelvan a hacer.  
Pero no cuando son estos temas.  
- Gracias, Maxwell. Estas en lo correcto – dice el profesor G.  
En su asiento Relena esta roja, no se si de vergüenza o de furia, pero su rostro entero esta colorado.  
- A esto que menciono su compañero se le llama transmutación. Ayuda a la gente a acostumbrarse a la nueva fe. Los creyentes... – por mi parte cierro los ojos y bloqueo el resto de la clase con gesto molesto.  
Si hay algo en este mundo que me enfurece sin falla es la religión.

_Esa clase de fe es una estupidez. Si Dios existiera, habría salvado a tu..._

Con un gesto enfadado sacudo mi cabeza, alejando malos recuerdos.

-- § --

- ¡¡Madre santa de todos los cielos!! – grito, completamente horrorizado - ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí??!!  
Los chicos ríen escandalosamente, algunos sosteniendo su estomago, sus caras rojas y casi soltando lágrimas a chorros. Las chicas por su parte están divididas: la mitad de ellas lucen molestas y la otra mitad luce tan divertida como los chicos.  
- Parece que alguien ha colocado fotos tuyas por toda la cafetería, Maxwell – informa un tremendamente divertido Wufei.  
Lo volteo a ver con muerte en los ojos.  
- Esto NO es gracioso.  
- Pero se nota que quienquiera que haya sido, lo hizo con detenimiento – murmura Quatre – Y también tiene muchas fotos tuyas, Duo. La mayoría son en la escuela, pero algunas son de la ciudad.  
¡Por los dioses, tengo una acechadora!  
- Esa persona debió de gastar mucho dinero para revelar todas estas fotos...  
- ¡Olvidemos todo, ¿quieren?! – pido, mi tono un tanto elevado – Mejor vayamos a comer.  
- Lindas poses, Maxwell – se burla Alex cuando pasa a mi lado.  
Yo no contesto, simplemente le enseño el dedo, mandándolo a volar.  
Pasa un rato más hasta que finalmente nos sentamos a comer. Con el rostro rojo, me es imposible evitar oír parte de las conversaciones a mí alrededor.  
- ... me gusta como salen sus ojos en esta foto...  
- Nunca había notado que tenía cabello tan largo...  
- ... aquí se ve muy lindo...  
- ... Duito debería de ser modelo... es bien mono.  
- Yo siempre dije que a las mujeres les gustaban chicos más lindos que ellas.  
Al oír este último comentario me volteo para partirle la cara en dos a quienquiera que lo haya dicho, pero Quatre me detiene.  
- Vamos, Duo, no les hagas caso.  
- ¡Pero es que ya me hartaron! – me quejo, aún rojo.  
- Si tanto te molesta, podemos salir a almorzar a las bancas de los jardines.  
Yo frunzo el ceño.  
- No, olvídalo. – mascullo, tomando un mordisco de mi hamburguesa.  
Wufei sonríe con superioridad.  
- Orgulloso – declara y yo le saco la lengua, por primera vez desde que entramos a la cafetería relajándome...

-- § --

- ¡Ya llegue!  
- Ya era hora – se queja Hilde, apenas bajando de las escaleras y aún colocándose los aretes – Por un momento pensé que se te había olvidado que cuidarías a los niños.  
- Hil, el único niño es Edwin. Ren tiene 14 y aun sino los tuviera estoy seguro que se podría cuidar solo.  
Ella solo se encoge de hombros. Sally llega, también bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Al verme suspira, aliviada  
- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclama al verme. – Pensé que habías olvidado que cuidarías a los chicos.  
- Me conmueve la fe que tienen en mí, en serio que si. – comento con sarcasmo. – Como sea, cancele mi visita al Príncipe Azul, pero él quiere seguir trabajando, así es que vendrá aquí. – le informo a Sally y ella asiente.  
- De acuerdo, pero no creo que puedan trabajar, los muchachos son muy inquietos. – le lanzo una mirada incrédula y ella suspira. – Erwin es muy inquieto. – rectifica finalmente.  
- De todos modos solo es discusión, la verdad no haremos mucho.  
- Ok. – dice y va por su bolsa.  
- ¿'Príncipe Azul'? – repite Hilde con curiosidad – Ese no lo había oído... ¿quién es?  
- Heero – le digo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.  
- ¡¿Conoces a Heero Yuy?! – pregunta emocionada Hilde.  
- Claro – contesto, confundido – Esta conmigo en el club de debate. Además va en mi mismo salón.  
Hilde suelta un agudo grito, casi saltando de la felicidad.  
- ¡Que suertudo eres! De haber sabido que Heero abandonaría el equipo de basket, yo también me metía al club de debate.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, aún mas confundido.  
- ¡Duh! Pues porque Heero es el chico mas genial de toda la escuela.  
- Ergh... ¿por qué? – repito y ella me fulmina con la mirada.  
- ¡Tonto! – reclamo – No solo pertenece al consejo estudiantil, además de haber rumores de que él será el próximo presidente en la preparatoria, sino que los dos últimos años ganamos el campeonato de básquetbol gracias a él. ¡No solo eso! – exclama nuevamente – Además de todo esto ha entrado a concursos de ajedrez, exámenes de inteligencia, ha organizado viajes él solo y ayuda en los festivales – lanzando un suspiro agrega – Es genial.  
- ¿Te gusta Heero? – musito levantando ambas cejas, algo sorprendido.  
Hilde hace algo que nunca creí ver en ella: ¡se sonroja!  
- ¡¿Te gusta?! – repito, incrédulo.  
- ¡¿Y a quien no?! – se defiende ella - ¡Es un chico genial!  
- Si ya lo has mencionado – le digo con una sonrisa burlona – Wow, señorita Hilde, nunca pensé ver en usted una reacción tan femenina.  
- Cállate – masculla, aún sonrojada. Yo río con diversión.  
- Pues sabrás que es con él con quien estoy ayudando al proyecto ese de la escuela. – le recuerdo, porque ya antes le había dicho. – Así es que nos estamos viendo muy seguido.  
- ¡Que envidia!  
- Si tú lo dices... – suspiro y ella hace un mohín.  
- ¿Entonces vendrá hoy? – yo cabeceo y ella incrementa su puchero – Que mal... si no tuviera que salir me quedaría con ustedes.  
- Si no tuvieras que salir no vendría Heero porque estaríamos en su casa – le recuerdo, pero ella sigue con su berrinche, quejándose de lo mal amigo que soy por no traer a Heero un día que ella este presente.  
Mientras todo esto ocurre por dentro estoy en shock. Nunca había visto a Hilde así. Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... no podía existir una chica bromista, inteligente y sensata. Oh no, todas se convertían en masas babeantes e irracionales cuando les gustaba alguien.  
Gracias a Dios, Sally llego y le advirtió a Hilde que si quería que la llevara se tenían que ir YA. Con un último puchero, Hilde acepto.  
Con un suspiro me vuelvo hacia la cocina, viendo como Ren entra apresuradamente y como Erwin lo sigue de inmediato.  
- ¿Por qué a mi? – murmuro y, maldiciendo a Trowa por tener practica de basket, sigo a los muchachos - ¡Ok chicos, prohibido el fuego en la cocina, quiero conservar mi trenza!

-- § --

El timbre suena repetidamente y ruedo los ojos. Heero no es un chico muy paciente que digamos. Quitándome el delantal (¡no digan ni una palabra!) salgo de la cocina para recibir al invitado que se invito solo.  
- ¡Ya voy! – grito, viendo como pareciese que el chico tiene el dedo pegado al timbre.  
Al abrirle la puerta Heero levanta una ceja.  
- ¿Eso es harina o estabas enyesando algo?  
- Harina – respondo como si tener harina en todo el cuerpo fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.  
- Perdón por la intrusión 1 – murmura al entrar, dejando su maleta en la entrada.  
- ¿Eh? – digo, extrañado.  
- Nada – replica, meneando la cabeza.  
Yo me encojo de hombros.  
Desde la puerta de la cocina, Erwin asoma la cabeza. Al ver a Heero sale por completo y sonríe, comenzando a avanzar hacia él. Mi compañero lo ve algo sorprendido al ver como el niño también esta lleno de harina.  
- Dime que al menos usaron algo de la harina de la bolsa en lo que sea que hayan cocinado. – murmura mi compañero.  
- Pues...  
Por suerte el chaparro me interrumpe.  
- ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Heero?  
- Si – contesta Heero, mientras yo miro a Erwin con curiosidad.  
- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?  
- Mi hermanita me lo dijo. – me contesta, volviéndose hacia Heero lo ve con ojos brillosos – ¿Sabes que tiene una foto tuya?  
Ah, la indiscreción de los niños... ahora entiendo porque Solo se desesperaba con Gato y conmigo.  
- Erwin, vete a bañar.  
Él hace un puchero.  
- No quiero.  
- Pues aunque sea ponte otra ropa, estas todo sucio.  
- Pero tu también...  
- Si pero lo mío es harina seca, tu decidiste embarrarte con la que ya estaba preparada así que ¡shuu!, ve a cambiarte de ropa.  
- Ok. – asiente y sube a su recamara. Yo volteo a ver a Heero.  
- Ignora lo de la foto... el niño está medio loco, dudo que ella de verdad tenga una foto tuya.  
- Si la tuviera no importaría. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas sean tan irracionales en sus afectos hacia mí... aunque he de admitir que nunca ninguna ha estado tan desquiciada como para tapizar la cafetería con fotos mías.  
Yo gimoteo un poco antes de verlo con desprecio.  
- ¿Tenías que recordarme eso?  
Heero luce tremendamente divertido.  
- De verdad nada en tu vida es normal... ni tus admiradoras.  
Yo frunzo el ceño.  
- ¿Crees que me gusta tener admiradoras locas?  
Una tímida voz interrumpe nuestra conversación.  
- Duo... el _timer_ ya sonó. ¿Puedo sacar el pastel del horno?  
- ¿Eh? – me vuelvo hacia Ren con algo de sorpresa – Ah, cierto, el pastel. Vente Heero, tu sabrás mas de esto que yo.  
- ¿De cocina? – cuestiona con rostro confundido - ¿Por qué yo?  
- Porque cualquiera sabe mas de cocina que yo.  
Ya en la cocina Heero inspecciona el pastel metiéndole un palillo 2. Yo veo esto con curiosidad.  
- Aún le falta algo mas de tiempo... al menos unos quince minutos, sino quedara crudo y se empacharan al comerlo – le informa a Ren, quien lo ve fijamente y asiente, volviendo a meter el pastel al horno.  
- Ya ves, si sabes de cocina.  
- De pasteles – corrige – Tienes suerte de que eso fuera lo que estuvieran preparando.  
- Da igual, yo no se ni calentar algo en el microondas.  
- No me sorprende – comenta sin inflexión alguna.  
- No te pases... – murmuro por lo bajo

-- § --

- ¡Que flojera! – exclamo, arqueando mi espalda y estirando los brazos para desperezarme y desentumecer los músculos de mi cuerpo.  
- Es que se han quedado mucho en esa pose – dice con una sonrisa Erwin – Mas tu – admite, señalando a Heero – Pareces estatua, no te mueves ni cambias de gesto.  
Por suerte Heero decide ignorarlo.  
- ¿Siempre que no hay nadie eres la niñera? – cuestiona, ligeramente intrigado.  
- ¡Nah! El que siempre se queda con el puesto es Trowa, pero hoy tenía un juego importante y no podía faltar – contesto sinceramente – Y Hilde también tenía un compromiso... así es que tuve que hacerlo yo.  
- Es cierto, Barton también esta aquí contigo – susurra pensativamente – ¿Cómo es que viven juntos todos ustedes? – pregunta mirándome fijamente.  
- Pues porque somos huérfanos – contesto simplemente, pero al ver que Heero solo parpadea, trato de explicarme. – Esto es un orfanato. Bueno, mas o menos un orfanato, porque en realidad no queremos que nadie nos adopte ni nada de eso. – notando que Heero me sigue viendo sin comprender ofrezco tentativamente un: - ¿Te explico?  
Heero no responde y solo se me queda viendo neutralmente. En situaciones como estás, cuando uno no obtiene respuestas de Heero, eso significa un "Si". A menos que (por supuesto) no obtengas respuesta, estire un brazo y te de un zape. Entonces eso significa un "No".  
Aunque pensándolo bien... también podría ser un "¡Si!" (y no, los signos de exclamación no son de emoción, sino de desesperación).  
¿No están orgullosos de lo mucho que he aprendido en tan poco tiempo de convivir con el chico?  
No contesten.  
- ¡Yo le cuento! – se ofrece de inmediato Erwin al ver que ninguno de los dos se decide a hablar.  
De momento e ignorando a un muy entusiasmado Erwin explicarle a un medianamente espantado Heero (y es que cuando el chaparro esta emocionado, si da miedo) las mecánicas de este semi-orfanato, me vuelvo hacia Ren. El chico se ha pasado las últimas dos horas mirando el techo fijamente.  
Y no, no hay nada interesante ahí. Verifiqué personalmente.  
- ¿Qué te pasa doradito?  
Ren mira hacia sus manos, algo apenado.  
- Nada – murmura tímidamente. – Es que tu amigo es muy interesante.  
Eh... ¿y por eso lo ignora?  
- ¿Si te agrada porque no le hablas? – le pregunto directamente.  
Inmediatamente se sonroja y una mirada de pánico relampaguea por un instante en sus ojos.  
Argh... a veces soy un idiota. Claro, este es Ren de quien estamos hablando. No ira a hablarle como si nada al primer sujeto que vea. No es tan desvergonzado como Erwin. O como yo.  
- No... solo me gusta oír lo que dice, se ve que es muy inteligente. – musita, levantando la vista al techo nuevamente con una mirada pensativa.  
Yo suspiro.  
A veces me pregunto si el niño podrá tener una vida normal. Es decir, no puede pasársela la vida entera en este lugar, no importa que tan caritativa sea Dorothy ni con cuanta paciencia lo trate Sally. Algún día tendrá que enfrentarse a... la gente común y corriente, gente que no sepa de su problema.  
En especial las chicas, tiene que aprender a convivir con ellas y dejar de tenerles miedo.  
Heero se levanta de golpe y eso me saca de mis meditaciones.  
- ¿Ah? – murmuro, confundido, parándome también.  
- Nada, es solo que tengo otras cosas que hacer, mejor me voy. – anuncia.  
Yo sonrió y me inclino para susurrarle en el oído.  
- ¿Ya te espanto?  
Fulminándome con la mirada (¡vamos! se que es cierto...) comienza a recoger sus notas.  
- Para tu información quede de verme con Yuki en su casa... si no me presento se preocupará. – me informa tajantemente.  
Yo lo veo escépticamente.  
- Aja. – digo, no creyéndole ni por un segundo.  
Él frunce el ceño y ya no dice nada.  
- Quédense aquí – les digo a los chicos mientras acompaño a Heero hasta la puerta. Ren asiente de inmediato, pero Erwin hace pucheros antes de sentarse de nuevo, no muy contento que digamos.  
- Perdón por lo de hoy – me disculpo una vez que estamos en la puerta. – Prometo que mañana las cosas volverán a la normalidad.  
- No hay problema – murmura pensativamente.  
- ¿En que piensas? – pregunto con curiosidad.  
- En nada importante – suspira y parece sonreír ligeramente. El gesto me sorprende – Es solo que... esta casa, pese a ser una clase de orfanato, es muy cálida. Luce muy hogareña.  
Su respuesta me confunde, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Heero se despide y se marcha apresuradamente. Aún confundido solo atino a despedirme con un grito mientras lo veo alejarse.  
"Lucía... triste" es lo único que pienso al cerrar la puerta.

-- § --

Al día siguiente en la escuela, la mañana transcurre con algo de sorpresa, todo esto porque Heero no me busca de inmediato. Últimamente nos juntamos mucho, reuniéndonos antes de la escuela, entre nuestros descansos comunes (hay que recordar que el tiene sus deberes como parte del Consejo Estudiantil junto con la princesa) pero hoy se la pasa casi todo el día con Lena.  
Eso, al menos hasta que me intercepta cuando iba camino a la cafetería.  
- Espera – me detiene, tomándome del brazo.  
- ¿Uh? – es mi inteligente respuesta.  
- Quiero darte algo antes de que comas y te olvides del mundo real – ante esto yo rodé los ojos. Desde aquella vez cuando me dormí en su casa luego de comer no me deja olvidarlo. Me desperté de inmediato (era un lugar ajeno después de todo) pero desde entonces no me deja comer sino hasta después de trabajar. Bastardo controlador. – Ten – dice, tendiéndome unos papeles.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto con curiosidad.  
- El organigrama de las actividades que se me ocurrieron. – explica y yo parpadeo.  
- Me hubieras esperado. – le reclamo – Sabes que hubiera ayudado a...  
- Lo se – me interrumpe – Esta no es definitiva, la hice hace unos momentos cuando se me vinieron unas ideas. Quería dártela para que la revisaras y ver si se te ocurría algo para nuestra reunión en la tarde.  
- Ok. – murmuro, analizando lo que lleva avanzado. – Nos vemos en la tarde.  
Aún algo inseguros con esta nueva relación entre nosotros, mis dos amigos se despiden un tanto incómodos.  
- Veo que ya no hay gritos indignados ni insultos cada 5 segundos – comenta con una sonrisita burlona Wu.  
Yo ruedo los ojos y Quatre sonríe.  
- Pero de verdad parecen llevarse mejor – dice mi rubio amigo.  
- Si, no es tan mal sujeto – les contesto, pero pronto hago un mohín – Pero esta obsesionado con el trabajo, no habla de otra cosa – digo entre un suspiro viendo todo lo que ha hecho solo el día de hoy.  
- ¡Duo! – exclama una chica desde el otro lado de la cafetería y al ver que obtiene mi atención corre hacia nosotros.  
Es una oriental de ojos negros, chaparrita y su corto cabello esta peinado en dos coletas. Es algo linda... de una manera no muy cuidada, pero linda. Pero nunca en mi vida la he visto. ¿O si?  
Quatre la ve con curiosidad, pero es Wufei quien parece congelado en su sitio. Le preguntaría que le sucede, de no ser porque la chica llega hasta donde estamos y me sonríe radiantemente.  
- Hola Duo, me llamo Meiran, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Desde que te metiste a la escuela me gustas.  
- ¡¿Que?! – exclamo, justificablemente sorprendido.  
No me malentiendan, no es la primera vez que se me declaran. Pero nunca lo habían hecho de una manera tan... directa, supongo.  
Al menos no una escolar. Porque en L.A...  
Ella ríe.  
- Veo que te sorprendí.  
- Como no tienes idea. – admito con algo de recelo. – Pero no te conozco... y pese a lo que sea que digan los rumores, no salgo con chicas que no conozco.  
- ¿Miedo a ser violado?  
- ¿Perdón? – pregunto incrédulamente.  
Ella me da un golpe amistoso (pero fuerte) en la espalda.  
- No te culpo, eres lindo, una chica puede desesperarse y...  
- Así déjalo. – la corto.  
- Si, por favor – pide un sonrojado Quatre.  
Casi había olvidado que los chicos estaban aquí. Lo que agrega un nuevo nivel a la humillación.  
- Como sea, no te lo dije porque quería convertirme en tu novia o por algo igual de tonto – habla Meiran – Lo dije porque quería que supieras quien tomo las fotos que aparecieron tapizadas ayer aquí.  
Parpadeo y la miro fijamente.  
- ¿Tu llenaste la cafetería con sus fotos? – pregunta con sorpresa Wufei.  
- ¿Tengo cara de descerebrada mental? – contraataco ella, rodando los ojos – No, claro que no fui yo. Una amiga mía me robo los negativos y saco todas esas ampliaciones... yo solo tome las fotos, mi amiga fue la que hizo el resto. – regresando su vista hacia mi me sonríe como si nada – Te admira mucho Duito.  
- Ah. – musite sin saber que mas decir.  
- Ji, ji, ji. Eres bien menso Duito.  
¡Odio que me digan así! ¿Y es mi culpa quedarme sin habla en estas situaciones?  
- Aún no se como un chico tan despistado y atarantado entro a la escuela un mes después de las inscripciones.  
- Yo estaré menso, pero tú estas bien loca – es lo único que replico. – Dices que te gusto, pero me golpeas e insultas.  
Ella lanza un bufido entre molesto y divertido.  
- Odio a las chicas como Sylvia Noventa, que se arreglan y coquetean con los chicos, mostrando su lado bueno. Así me gustes mucho o muy poco, prefiero mostrarme como soy y mostrarme enteramente: lo bueno y lo malo.  
- Al menos tenemos algo en común – murmuro por lo bajo, pero Meiran me escucha y sonríe.  
- Bueno, solo quería decirte eso, para que no pienses que es alguna loca obsesiva tu admiradora, sino una loca maniática. – volviéndose hacia mi oriental amigo le guiña un ojo - ¡Bye Bye Wu Fei! – y sin mas se va corriendo.  
- ¿La conoces, Wufei? – pregunto con sorpresa.  
Wufei, así de machista y prejuicioso como lo ven (o quizás por ser así), es un casanova. No es que se la pase conquistando chicas, pero no convive con ellas a menos que sea para seducirlas. Esta chica no le dirigió siquiera una de esas miradas que le echan sus exs, ya saben esas de borrego a medio morir o en las que sonríen con superioridad.  
Wufei se remueve incomodo.  
- Pues si, ella es una prima lejana mía – admite. Viendo por donde se fue la chica, Wu menea la cabeza. – Muy, muy lejana – reitera.  
- Vaya, esa no me la sabía.  
- ¡Oh, Dios! – suelta de pronto Q, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, viendo con incredulidad a Wufei – ¿Ella es Meiran Long? ¿Acaso ella es tu prometida?  
¡¿Me que?!  
- ¡¿Prometida?! – grito de pronto, atrayendo la atención de media cafetería. – Ergh... ensañamos para una obra, no hagan caso – trato de disipar la conmoción, pero solo recibo miradas escépticas. No los culpo.  
Wufei gruñe y les lanza a todos una mirada fulminante, ahuyentándolos de este modo. No por nada es cinta negro, solo un idiota se cruzaría en su camino.  
- Eso es privado – dice tajantemente una vez que nadie nos presta atención. – No es asunto tuyo, Maxwell. Y tuyo tampoco Winner – dice fríamente y Quatre lo mira con ojos de niñito regañado.  
- Perdón. – se disculpa, ligeramente sonrojado.  
Cuando nos sentamos ninguno de los tres habla y Quatre sigue luciendo muy contrariado y Wu molesto. Por mi parte sigo sin entender nada, pero decidiéndome a romper el hielo abro la boca...  
- Disculpa chica, ¿has visto a alguno de estos dos chicos?  
... solo para palidecer al oír esa voz.  
Mis amigos me ven con curiosidad, sus anteriores emociones olvidadas de momento, pero yo los ignoro y volteo con aprensión, deseando con todo mi ser que no sea ella...  
Pero mis deseos se marchitan al verla con las manos en su cintura, su postura desafiante y autoritaria mientras un nervioso muchacho observa la foto que le tendiera ella. Finalmente el chico asiente y señala hacia nuestra mesa. Ella voltea y nuestras miradas se cruzan. De inmediato frunce el ceño, le agradece ausentemente al chico y se dirige hacia mí.  
Saben, es en momentos como esos en los que me es difícil ser ateo. Porque, de verdad, pareciera que hay una fuerza cósmica más allá de nuestra comprensión que guía nuestro destino.  
Y a la perra infeliz le encanta verme sufrir.  
¿Por qué, oh, porque tiene que venir a esta escuela? ¿No le basta con hacerme la vida de cuadritos desde lejos? Y lo peor del caso es que no viene a verme a mí, lo que se dice a mí... sino...  
- ¿Maxwell? – pregunta Wufei, sacudiéndome un poco, pero yo lo ignoro.  
Ella se posa frente a nosotros y me ve con una ceja levantada.  
- Duo – dice por modo de saludo, su tono algo despectivo.  
Aguantándome un grito de frustración yo volteo para sonreírle amigablemente. Ella no luce impresionada.  
Demonios, pero cuanto detesto encontrarme con ella.  
Catherine Bloom.  
Creo que la mañana no esta tan libre de 'incidentes' como yo había pensado...

** Transiciones - Fin**

**Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**   
1 Como muchos sabrán, en Japón, cuando un invitado entra a la casa, al quitarse los zapatos dice "Perdón por la intrusión". En esta parte Heero solo lo hizo por reflejo, por ello Duo no entiende lo que dice (o mas bien porque lo dice).  
2 Cuando metes un palillo a un pastel, si al sacarlo sale "limpio" el pastel esta listo, si sale con algo de pastel, aun está algo "crudo". Esto lo hace mi madre cada vez que hace pastel de queso, pero tomando en cuenta que yo tengo casi la misma suerte que Duo en la cocina, no se que tan certero sea.

En este capítulo trate de reflejar cierto toque machista de Duo... no se si lo logre. No que quiera hacerlo machista, porque hay mujeres que respeta (como a Sally y a Dorothy) sino que en ciertos aspectos subestima a las mujeres. Repito: no se si lo logre.  
Se que muchos se quedaran con cara de _¿WHAT?_ al ver el papel que desempeña Meiran en la historia, pero que puedo decir... es parte de la trama. Sobre si Solo hará su aparición en este fic... pues si, de hecho si saldrá, pero eso será hasta mucho más adelante.

**Próximo Episodio: Invasiones**  
"A veces nos aferramos a algo que quizás debamos dejar ir..."


	7. Interludio: Religiones

**Interludio: Religiones **

- ¿Crees en Dios?

Hoy nos llego un nuevo inquilino. Duo Maxwell es su nombre.  
En realidad llego anteayer, en la noche, pero todos estábamos dormidos y aparentemente se paso el día de ayer teniendo entrevistas con la escuela a la que asistimos Hilde y yo. Nuestra custodia parece empeñada en meter a este chico específicamente ahí, pese a que las clases ya han comenzado. Y si hay algo que distingue a Dorothy Catalonia es que si algo quiere, algo obtiene. El muchacho asistirá a partir de la próxima semana, con la única condición de que debe inscribirse a uno de los clubs.  
Así es que en realidad la casa apenas y ha convivido con Duo Maxwell el día de hoy. Él y Erwin parecen llevarse bien, el chico tiene ángel con los niños. Y si Erwin es feliz, Hilde es feliz. Pero parece ser que el sentido del humor de Maxwell afecta también a Hilde. Ambos se llevaran bien.  
Sally y Ren parecen aceptar al joven hasta cierto punto. Aunque por alguna razón, pese a que parece agradarle, Sally no parece confiar mucho en Maxwell de momento. Por su parte Ren simplemente es cauteloso con los que acaba de conocer.  
Sally lo ha asignado a mi cuarto, lo cual es lógico, supongo, pero no significa que me agrade. Si hay algo que aprecio, es mi privacidad, y aunque no me gusta prejuzgar gente, Maxwell no parece la clase de persona que respete la intimidad de otros.  
Pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.  
Cuando lo traje al cuarto pensé que iba a seguir hablando sin parar como lo había hecho en el comedor, en la sala y en cualquier lugar. Algo que es fácil de notar es que el chico jamás cierra la boca. Pero, contrario a mis expectativas, Maxwell había permanecido en silencio por tres horas seguidas.

Es por ello que la pregunta me sorprende.  
A cualquier punto de la primera hora no me hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto. Durante la segunda hora, solo me hubiera perturbado un poco. Pero luego de que el silencio durara por tres horas, hubiera pensado que simplemente duraría.  
Volteo a verlo con expresión neutra, sin bien mis ojos deben de mostrar mi confusión. Él esta sobre su cama, viéndome fijamente, sus ojos no tan grandes como hace unas horas cuando lucia como un adolescente hiperactivo. Ahora su mirada parece mayor, mas madura, mas sabia, sus ojos violeta casi brillando como las pupilas de un gato a través de la oscuridad.  
Parpadeo lentamente, observando como la luz de la lámpara junto al escritorio en el que estoy sentado pareciera darle cierta coloración rojiza a su trenza. Un ligero movimiento de su cabeza me hace notar que vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre un pedazo de papel arrugado, el mismo que lleva tres horas viendo fijamente sin parar. El papel es viejo, eso es obvio y también parece que en algún punto fue mojado e incluso en la oscuridad parece tener manchas de algo... comida o sangre, no estaba muy seguro.  
He de admitir que estoy ligeramente intrigado por la pregunta. Él y yo aun no hemos hablado directamente, pero no quedan sino unos cuantos minutos (quince a lo mucho) antes de que Sally llame a la cena. Él sabe esto, Sally le dijo que horas estaban destinadas para desayuno, comida y cena y él tiene un reloj digital al lado. ¿Por qué tratar de iniciar una conversación ahora, cuando sabe que no hablaremos mucho y cuando se ha contentado con estar sentado ahí las ultimas tres horas?  
¿Acaso me interesa porque? Yo también me aburro de las tareas, saben. Así es que hago aun lado mi cuaderno con lentitud.  
- No estoy seguro – respondo calmadamente.  
Miento.  
Voltea a verme nuevamente, retirando sus ojos del papel.  
- ¿Tu si? – pregunto esta vez yo, no realmente interesado, pero si algo curioso.  
Sus labios forman una sonrisa llena de amargura y de odio, que aunado a la seriedad de sus ojos lo hacen ver aun mas grande. Podría aparentar 18 sin dificultad alguna. Quizás incluso más.  
No se porque algo me hace pensar que ya lo ha hecho.  
- Creo en los demonios. – responde, haciéndome fruncir el ceño en confusión. ¿Es un... satánico?  
La sonrisa se hace más grande al volver a ver el papel.  
- No me refiero a eso... no soy adorador del Diablo. – replica – Mas bien creo en el Caos, en la destrucción. Y es lo que los demonios buscan. – me voltea a ver de reojo. – No bromeo. – asegura al ver mi mirada incrédula.  
Ríe sin humor alguno, sorprendiéndome con el vació sonido.  
- Simplemente creo en esa grandiosa fuerza destructiva. – continua hablando – Ese innombrable, impenetrable poder que destroza todo por igual, hermoso u horrible, y deja solo polvo, cenizas y sangre a su paso. – termina de decir con ojos brillosos. Parece un viejo misionero, tratando de convertir nativos.  
Levanto una ceja. Nunca he sido creyente.  
- ¿Te refieres a la entropía? – le pregunto calmadamente.  
Por un instante, creo que lo he sorprendido con mi respuesta tan pasiva, pero no estoy seguro ya que sonríe nuevamente, esta vez con algo más de sinceridad.  
- Entropía... si, supongo. ¿Crees en la entropía, Trowa?  
Frunzo el ceño, tanto por la pregunta como por el uso de mi primer nombre.  
- Por supuesto, es un hecho científico. – señalo neutralmente – En realidad no es una cuestión de fe, así es que puedo asegurar que creo en ello.  
Esta vez es él quien levanta una ceja y sus ojos parecen brillar con diversión  
- ¿Oh? Entonces explique este hecho científico, señor Barton.  
Mi ceño se profundiza al tiempo que siento como si este chico se estuviera burlando de mí.  
- Es una ley natural del universo – contesto lentamente – Todo sistema natural se inclina hacia el caos. Todo, con el tiempo, se descompone, se rompe.  
Repentinamente siento toda su atención en mí y preferiría que no lo estuviera. Su mirada es... bastante intensa.  
- Bien... hecho científico. Entonces digamos que tomo esta increíblemente diseñada bolsa de plástico – dice, sacando una pequeña bolsa de supermercado de entre sus cosas. - ¿Qué es lo que tu hecho científico te dice sobre el destino de este pedazo de basura? – pregunta fláccidamente - ¿Qué le hará la entropía?  
Me encojo de hombros, aún algo incomodo por la intensidad de su mirada.  
- Eventualmente se echara a perder, se descompondrá y desintegrara.  
- ¿Estas seguro de que esto sucederá? – pregunta con un brillo extraño en su mirada.  
Lo medito por unos segundos, más que nada por su mirada que por realmente dudarlo.  
- Es inevitable – reitero, asintiendo para fortalecer mi posición.  
- Así que, lo que estas diciendo es que por la ley de la entropía, sabes que esta... cosa se desintegrara, se destruirá, ¿cierto? – pregunta intensamente.  
Nuevamente tardo en responder, preguntándome a donde quiere llegar con esto.  
- Si – vuelvo a decir, algo dudoso.  
Me sonríe enormemente, pero no es la sonrisa tonta y obviamente falsa que ha estado usando todo el día. Esta es extrañamente oscura y triunfal, como una espada desenvainada en la oscuridad.  
- Entonces la entropía es tu Dios – me informa con superioridad – Solo que prefieres llamarlo hecho científico.  
Mi cerebro inmediatamente lo niega. Nunca he creído en Dios, no desde... ese crucifijo, esa chica, ese hombre, primeros errores, primera traición...  
'Dios' no es mas que una herramienta que los humanos usan para sentirse seguros con lo que no entienden. El dios de las lluvias, cuando no sabían porque eran producidas estas, el dios del fuego, el dios del aire, el dios de la tierra, el dios del sol... no son mas que tonterías. Una mentira más en la humanidad. No hay ningún poder superior, todo es una manipulación de la gente que no puede aceptar que son ellos los que causan su propia destrucción.  
- No creo en Dios – le digo con frialdad.  
Duo vuelve a levantar una ceja, luciendo tremendamente divertido.  
- Hace unos minutos dijiste que no estabas seguro. – me recuerda innecesariamente.  
- Mentí – le informo, la frialdad aún en mi tono.  
Algo relampaguea en sus ojos, pero se extingue antes de que logre identificarlo.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No será que es ahora cuando mientes? – me pregunta, sus ojos ya no lucen brillosos, sino oscuros, casi negros pese a la ligera luz de la lámpara. – Me has dicho con firme convicción que la destrucción es el inevitable destino de todas las cosas. Me has comunicado que sabes esto porque es un hecho científico. Pero no es verdad. Un hecho científico es solo algo que puede ser observado y comprobado como cierto. Tu no has observado esta bolsa pudrirse y desintegrarse, pero estas absolutamente seguro de que sucederá. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – dice, inclinándose levemente hacia mi dirección.  
- ¿Que? – pregunto con irritabilidad. Esta conversación ya me harto y no puedo esperar más para que Sally nos llame a cenar. ¿Por qué aún no lo hace?  
Su sonrisa se amplia y luce casi maligna entre las sombras.  
- Significa que tienes fe. – me informa suavemente, casi reverentemente.  
Parpadeo, asombrado por lo retorcido de su lógica. ¿Por creer en una ley del universo, en un hecho científico, tengo fe?  
Parece ser que mi duda e incredulidad se reflejan en mi rostro, porque suaviza su sonrisa y habla tristemente.  
- ¿Qué es la fe, sino una creencia absoluta en algo que no puedes ver ni tocar, pero sabes que es real?  
Casi tiemblo ante sus palabras. Fe. Nunca he tenido fe en algo.  
Mentira. Una vez tuve fe, pero ya no más. Nunca jamás.  
También es una mentira. Sally, Hilde, Erwin, Ren...  
"No" pienso, sacudiendo mentalmente mi cabeza.  
Han sido amables conmigo por la razón que sea, pero esto no será eterno. Ciertamente no espero que me ayuden eternamente. Y tarde o temprano todos quieren algo para si.  
Esa es otra ley del universo.  
- ¡Trowa, Duo! – llama Sally desde el piso inferior - ¡Ya es hora de cenar, bajen por favor!  
- ¡Ya vamos! – responde en un tono jubiloso él, guardando sus cosas en una caja de zapatos vieja y poniéndola bajo su cama. De un salto esta de pie y camina hacia la puerta.  
Yo me levanto de la silla frente al escritorio y lo sigo, aún algo perturbado, pero me congelo cuando me voltea a ver de soslayo, su mano en la perilla de la puerta.  
- Oh y Trowa – dice, posando sus ojos en los míos – Odio las mentiras, la próxima vez que no quieras contestar una de mis preguntas, solo dilo. – y sin mas sale y baja las escaleras con rapidez.  
Yo me quedo unos segundos mas congelado, perturbado y... convertido aparentemente.  
Y súbitamente, ya no me molesta tanto que me diga Trowa.

**Interludio: Religiones – Fin**


	8. Invasiones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 6: Invasiones**

- Catherine – respondo, la sonrisa aún en mi rostro – Que... – _fastidio_ – sorpresa tenerte aquí de forma tan inesperada.  
- ¿En donde esta Trowa? – demanda sin andarse por las ramas.  
- ¿Aún de niñera? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo.  
Ella me ve con desprecio. Nada nuevo en ese frente.  
- ¿Sabes o no sabes en donde esta mi hermano? – ladra con impaciencia.  
- ¿Tu hermano? Ni idea. Pero Tro esta en clases, sus descansos y los míos no son los mismos.  
Catherine me ve con recelo por unos instantes, pero finalmente acepta mi explicación y vuelve el rostro, algo molesta.  
- Dile que lo estaré esperando a la salida, quiero platicar con él.  
- ¿Por fin tienes tiempo en tu _ocupadísima_ agenda? – cuestiono con tono ligero, pero con suficiente sarcasmo como para que mis dos amigos me vean con algo de duda.  
Esta vez su mirada no es de desprecio, sino de furia.  
- Solamente dale mi mensaje – sisea, apenas controlándose. – Eso, si es que puedes recordar algo tan simple – agrega con una sonrisa burlona.  
- Claro – le digo complacientemente.  
Catherine me estudia unos segundos más antes de asentir rígidamente e irse.  
Quatre y Wufei la ven marcharse con ojos suspicaces.  
- ¿Quién es ella, Duo? – pregunta con ojos curiosos mi rubio amigo.  
Yo suelto un pesado suspiro.  
- _Esa_ – hablo yo – es la presidenta de la sede Lagrange 3, aquí en la ciudad, la señorita Catherine Bloom – les contesto neutralmente.  
Wufei alza ambas cejas, algo sorprendido.  
- ¿Y la conoces porque...? – urge mi amigo.  
Me encojo de hombros  
- Ella se considera la 'hermana' de Trowa, le tiene mucho cariño.  
- Ah – murmura en comprensión Quatre – Tu compañero.  
- Sip – confirmo de inmediato – Pero en realidad no me llevo nada bien con ella.  
- Ni lo note – comenta secamente Wufei.  
Se que ambos tienen mucha curiosidad por preguntar mas, pero gracias al cielo los dos son demasiado educados como para investigar mas sin parecer metiches.  
En realidad no es que Catherine sea una mala persona... hasta donde yo se. Pero es súper-requete-extra-sobre-protectora de Trowa y me ve como una mala influencia.  
Porque será...  
No se _como_ es que ambos se conocieron, aunque tengo una fuerte sospecha de que fue hace ocho años con esa familia que adopto a mi amigo. No se porque tengo esa impresión, pero así es. Catherine quiere mucho a Trowa y él también a ella, aunque no se como soporta a tan neurótica chica. Aunque puede ser muy dulce alrededor de su hermano. Y la verdad es que cuando esta con ella Tro también actúa muy diferente... je, casi parece humano.  
Ejem, comentarios como ese son por lo que tampoco le agrado a Catherine. Siente que ofendo a su hermanito. Pero... ¡por favor! Somos chicos... los hombres no somos tan sensibles sobre esas cosas como las mujeres. Y Tro sabe que no lo digo en serio...  
Pero en fin, eso es lo que piensa Catherine y yo no me voy a matar por caerle bien a una vieja ricachona que cuando se le antoja viene a ver a Trowa y cuando no, se queda en su lujosa suit trabajando en sus 'importantes' negocios.  
"Vieja bruja..."pienso con el ceño fruncido.  
Pero si es importante para Tro, supongo que en el fondo no debe de ser TAN mala...

-- § --

Nos encontrábamos platicando amenamente en nuestro salón, cuando la maestra entra abruptamente, callando así a casi todos los alumnos.  
- A sus asientos – nos dice con irritación apenas entra al salón y todos la obedecen con miedo, temerosos de que los reprenda por _respirar_ siquiera.  
Yo ruedo los ojos.  
Esta vieja amargada e histérica es la señorita Gleiber Keller. Es de esas maestras que les encanta escribir capítulos enteros de los libros en el pizarrón para que los copiemos, todo porque la arpía es demasiado floja como para poder crear un buen plan de estudio.  
Camina frente a la clase, lanzando soberbiamente su cabello hacia atrás, probablemente pensando 'Estoy tan orgullosa porque tengo esta autoridad sobre chicos de 15 años'. Maldita perra.  
Por si no lo han notado, _odio_ a esta maestra. Y por supuesto que, como Dios me tiene en el tiro al blanco en su juego de dardos...  
- Siéntese correctamente, joven Maxwell. – me ordena fríamente  
... el odio es mutuo.  
Obedezco con un gesto fastidiado y la maestra entorna los ojos. Yo levanto una ceja como diciéndole '¿Que?' a sabiendas de que no me puede decir nada pues hice lo que me pidió. Con un bufido despectivo vuelve el rostro y comienza con su disque 'clase'.  
"Gee, que suerte tengo hoy con el género femenino"pienso con amargura, pero pronto lo olvido y me pongo a apuntar las idioteces que escribe la maestra.  
La maestra me odia porque, a diferencia de los demás alumnos, yo no le tengo miedo. Claro que quizás para ellos tener la antipatía de alguna maestra les resultaría algo muy peligroso... a mí me da igual, yo conozco el verdadero miedo. Un miedo mucho mas significativo que recibir un sermón o sacar una mala nota en la boleta escolar.  
Al terminar la clase, Heero se me acerca y les hago una seña a los chicos para que se vayan sin mí a las otras clases.  
- Esa clase de actitudes te meterán en problemas – me dice e inmediatamente sonrió, ocultando así mi sorpresa.  
Pese a que hablamos y Heero es en la mayoría de los casos quien inicia las conversaciones, casi siempre esta relacionado de alguna manera a la escuela. Y siempre que él me busca para hablar es para el proyecto. Decir que me sorprendió su comentario es poco.  
- Nah, la maestra no puede hacer nada. Voy bien en su materia, pese a los muchos peros que le pone a mis trabajos y aunque me pesa la obedezco. En verdad nada puede hacer.  
Heero ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.  
- ¿Por qué siempre traes ese arete?  
Esta vez no puedo evitar que la sorpresa se apodere de mi rostro.  
_Eso salio de la nada._  
- Okaaaay, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con el verdadero Heero Yuy? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
- No lo había notado – murmura él, viendo fijamente el arete morado en forma de cruz que esta en mi oído derecho. – Pero todos los días lo traes.  
Me encojo de hombros, un tanto incómodo.  
- Me lo regalo un buen amigo. – respondo.  
- Hn. – es todo lo que replica él. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.  
Yo cabeceo y comenzamos a caminar.  
_Me lo regalo un buen amigo._ me digo a mi mismo, con algo de melancolía. _Es una promesa... de que siempre estaremos juntos._

-- § --

- Estoy aburridoooo – me quejo con Hilde.  
- Esa no es mi culpa... antes di que Sally te quito el castigo después de la visita que le hizo esta mañana Dorothy.  
- Me conformo con no haber visto a la albina – le digo, estremeciéndome, por primera vez agradeciendo haberme quedado tarde en la escuela.  
Me cae bien Dorothy, pero como ya he dicho antes... me intimida.  
- El único día que no tengo que ir con Heero y me tengo que quedar aquí porque Erwin esta enfermo. – murmuro. Y es que, no es como si Hilde fuera a dejar a su hermanito solo por salir conmigo...  
Ante el nombre de Heero, ella suspira soñadoramente.  
- Podrías decirle a Trowa que te acompañe. – sugiere Sally, con las manos en las caderas. – Rara vez salen juntos.  
- No me dignare a comentar sobre esa loca sugerencia – respondo con sequedad. – Pero si mencionare que Trowa esta con su 'hermanita'.  
- O quizás, - sonríe Sally, ignorando mi comentario y tendiéndome el teléfono – podrías contestarle a esta encantadora jovencita.  
Con extrañeza tomo el teléfono  
- ¿Bueno?  
- _Hey, Duito_ – se escucha al otro lado y yo hago un gesto de asco ante la manera en que me llaman.  
- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con fastidio. Solo las chicas que más odio me llaman así.  
- _La chica que te acosa y toma fotos de ti_ – responde con una risita.  
Ante esto casi me atraganto.  
- _Estaba aburrida y como todas mis amigas estan fuera de sus casas y ya que por fin te hable decidí que deberíamos ser amigos. Así que te llame por teléfono_ – tan sincera respuesta me dejo sin habla (bueno, eso y aún no me había recuperado de su anterior comentario) – _¿Qué haces Duito?_  
- Ergh, veo la tele – contesto - ¿Y tú?  
- _Como semillas de sandía._  
- ¡¿Ah! – le suelto, completamente extrañado.  
Ella dejo escapar una risita divertida por el teléfono.  
- _Ay, Duito... son como semillas de girasol, pero mas condimentadas. No a todo el mundo le gustan, de hecho ni a mi me gustan._  
Esta chica me parecía cada vez mas extraña.  
- ¿Entonces por que las comes? – le pregunto, no pudiendo evitar mi curiosidad.  
- _Porque son de China_ – declara sin ahondar más en el asunto.  
- Me quede como al principio... – le informo.  
_- ¿Por qué te gusta "Black Thunder"?_ – pregunta esta vez ella.  
- Pues claro que porque tocan bien. – le digo, preguntándome como sabe que me gusta ese grupo.  
_- ¿No será porque te recuerdan tu hogar –_ cuestiono.  
Parpadee.

_- ¡Estos chicos la harán en grande! – escuche la voz excitada de Dardo._  
_- Claro que no, tienen entusiasmo, pero no dejan de ser unos novatos. – dijo con burla Tommy._  
_- Déjalo Tom, no le mates la ilusión – regaño con una sonrisa Solo._  
_- ¡Ya verán que tengo razón! ¡Esos chicos serán internacionales!_

- Tal vez... – murmuro, pensativo.  
_Extraña... pero no por ello deja de ser interesante _me digo con una sonrisa.  
- _A veces nos aferramos a algo que quizás debamos dejar ir... yo ya no estoy en China y tu ya no estas en EUA... y sin embargo nos aferramos a cosas que nos recuerdan esos lugares. Así que aunque estas cosas me den asco... también me hacen sentir como si estuviera de nuevo bajo el jardín del dojo del Maestro O..._  
Había estado escuchando en silencio, hasta que ese último dato se registro en mi cerebro.  
- Maestro O... ¡¿acaso tu también sabes artes marciales? – le pregunto, la sorpresa evidente en mi voz.  
_- ¡Claro! Yo no estoy en pro de ser la supuesta dama indefensa que el chauvinista género masculino espera que sea _– me dice con fervor – _¡Ja! Espera a que alguien trate de ponerme un dedo encima... ese será el último día que esa persona vea la luz del sol._  
Con temor alejo la bocina de mí.  
- Ergh... compadezco a la ingenua alma que crea por un instante siquiera que eres una chiquilla indefensa.  
Ella ríe un poco más antes de calmarse.  
_- Oye Duo... ¿tienes algo que hacer:_  
- No, no realmente. – respondo con curiosidad.  
-_ ¿Te importaría salir conmigo? No temas._ – agrega antes de que pueda contestarle, sonando tremendamente divertida - _No te violare._  
Sopese mis opciones: salir con fanática maníaca... o aburrirme hasta la muerte. Maníaca, muerte, maníaca muerte. Mmm, difícil elección.  
- Estas bien loquita – hablo al fin – Pero esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer. Pero primero debo de rogar para que me dejen salir.  
_- Okay._

-- § --

Aparentemente esta muchachita (Meiran) había hecho una gran impresión en Sally (¿qué tanto habrán estado hablando? Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que había sonado el teléfono) porque la carcelera casi me patea fuera de la casa en sus ansias porque fuera al parque con la china.  
Pese a mis reservas de salir con una... fan (ugh) mía, contrario a la primera impresión que tuve, Meiran no estaba obsesionada conmigo en lo absoluto. En realidad era una chica muy simpática y desinhibida, tenía un carácter muy marcado. Si de verdad era la prometida de Wu, harían muy buena pareja... o se la pasarían discutiendo toda la vida.  
Y hablando de eso...  
- Entonces tú y Wufei son... ¿prometidos? – cuestiono aún sin creerlo.  
Ella suelta una carcajada.  
- Sip – me contesta al fin – No creí que Wu Fei te diría eso... aunque de seguro no fue él - me dice con una sonrisa inquisitiva – De seguro fue ese amigo suyo --¿Cuetro?—es el único que sabe todo aparte de nosotros. Estoy segura de que si quieres detalles el rubiecito te los dirá.  
Frunzo el ceño.  
- Si Wu no quiere que me entere, no voy a andar investigando... pregunte por curiosidad, pero si no me puedes decir, entonces a de ser serio.  
- En lo absoluto – replica, encogiéndose desinteresadamente de hombros – Si me preguntas mi opinión te diré que son estúpidas tradiciones con más de mil años de atraso por las que estamos comprometidos. Wu Fei es un chauvinista descerebrado si realmente se lo esta tomando apecho.  
Eso me arranca una carcajada sorprendida. Creo que nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan brutalmente honesta.  
- Niña, no tienes nada de sentido común – le digo con una sonrisa.  
- Tengo mucho sentido común, gracias – replica ella en un fingido (e hilarante) tono imperioso – Lo que pasa es que siempre decido ignorarlo.  
Esta vez río por lo bajo y ella también suelta una risita.  
- Quiero a Wu Fei – me aclara – Pero no lo amo, no creo que algún día nos casemos. Si tratan de obligarnos, simplemente renunciare a mi derecho familiar.  
- No creo entender – le informo, viéndola con confusión.  
Ella suspira.  
- Aunque no son muchos, aún existen clanes muy importantes a los cuales maneja la cabeza de la familia. El mío es uno de ellos. A la cabeza se le debe obedecer en todo momento, sin excepción. Así te diga cásate con fulano de tal o suicídate para salvaguardar el honor del clan. Desobedecer alguna orden de la cabeza equivale a una expulsión inmediata de la familia, con las repercusiones que esto conlleva–no encontrar trabajo dentro de algún trabajo de la familia, perder tu casa, tu apoyo económico familiar y tu apellido.  
- Eso es... – comienzo, no sabiendo que decir.  
- ... estúpido. ¡Lo se! – completa ella con un puchero – Pero Wu Fei no lo cree así y aunque lo hace infeliz, esta dispuesto a casarse conmigo. Descerebrado – gruñe.  
- Mmm, igual yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas – me encojo de hombros.  
Ella asiente y parece que va a agregar algo más cuando un señor vendiendo paletas pasa.  
- ¡Yay, helados! – grita con emoción y corre hacia el carrito.  
Yo suspiro y la sigo.  
Oh, quien diría que tales eventos tan inocentes me atraerían tantos dolores de cabeza...  
- ¡¿Maxwell!  
... y tan rápido.  
¿De verdad, tomando en cuenta mi suerte, tengo que decir quien era?  
- ¿Uh? – murmuro con una paleta colgando de mis labios. ¡Hey! Hace calor y tengo sed.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí con esa niña? – pregunta con indignación Wufei.  
- ¿Compramos paletas? – contesta mi acompañante con una sonrisita. – Algún día tienes que dejar de preguntar cosas tan obvias, Wu Fei. – lo reprende infantilmente.  
- Mujer – masculla Wufei con ira controlada. Meneando la cabeza ignora el comentario y se vuelve hacia a mi. – ¿Te estas citando con mi prometida? – exige saber.  
Yo parpadeo. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Wufei... celoso.  
- No, no es eso Wu – le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Déjame explicarte.  
¡No me culpen! Uno no ve pelear a Wufei sin aprender que provocarlo cuando esta molesto es una muy, MUY mala idea.  
- Nada que explicar – dice como si nada Meiran – El chico que tiene a una pelirroja curvilínea esperándolo ahí no tiene porque quejarse.  
Volteo hacia donde señala Meiran y, efectivamente, una muy atractiva chica se encuentra esperando a Wufei con gesto impaciente.  
- ¿No es esa Natasha? – murmuro con curiosidad.  
- ¡Eso no importa! – exclama Wufei, rojo de coraje – ¡No es lo mismo, mujer!  
- Claro que no, _hombre_ – rueda los ojos ella – Duito y yo no salimos con las mismas intenciones que ustedes. – se encoge de hombros – Solo quiero ser su amiga, no su juguete sexual.  
Creo que me va a dar un infarto.  
- No ayudes Meiran – gimo con un sonrojo – Wu, acabo de conocer a Meiran... tu sabes que, pese a lo que piensan algunos, yo no soy _esa_ clase de muchachos. – _De la que tu si eres._  
El mensaje es silencioso, pero estoy seguro que Wu lo capto. Su sonrojo (esta vez apenado) me lo confirma.  
- E-Esta bien, Maxwell. – dice al fin – Olvídalo, mañana hablaremos.  
Oh, si tan solo ese hubiera sido el fin de mis problemas...

-- § --

- Aún no se como le hizo esa chiquilla para que Sally me dejara ir – le digo a mi silencioso compañero de alcoba mientras este esta en su escritorio, ejemplarmente haciendo sus deberes.  
Tro había llegado tarde luego de pasar todo el día con la vieja amargada que llama hermana. Apenas le informo a la carcelera de su llegada había subido a hacer tarea.  
Juro que mi amigo no es humano...  
- No entiendo porque le cayo tan bien... seguro es porque es mujer – sigo parloteando. Y antes de que digan algo, si, estoy consciente de que Trowa no me esta poniendo la mas mínima de las atenciones. Es solo que a veces me gusta ordenar mis pensamientos de esta manera – ¡Si, eso es! ¡Es porque es mujer! La vez pasada que salí con Hilde fue lo mismo... de seguro me quito el castigo esa vez porque fue ella quien se lo pidió. ¡Y Dorothy es igual! – afirmo, asintiendo para mi mismo y revolviéndome en mi cama. – ¡Es un matriarcado, lo juro! – me quejo con Trowa – Entre Dorothy, Sally y Hilde, los hombres no tenemos ni voz ni voto en esta cárcel.  
- Parece que le agradas a Heero.  
No se si soy yo o que, pero todos a mi alrededor parecen estar sacando comentarios de la nada.  
- ¿Uh?  
Y yo sigo teniendo tan inteligentes reacciones...  
- Desde que fuiste a su casa por primera vez las cosas parecen haber mejorado. – me dice y yo casi me desmayo al verlo participar tan activamente en una conversación.  
Parpadeo varias veces antes de hablar.  
- Si... llegamos a una especie de tregua. – le digo con una sonrisa – Además, tratándolo un poco más no es tan antipático.  
- Parece que le agradas. Es raro en él que se junte con alguien más de lo necesario, pero me da gusto que ya no te moleste. – me informa – No quería golpearlo. – agrega casualmente  
Lo vi con extrañeza, antes de acordarme de algo.  
- Es verdad... tú lo conoces porque ambos estaban en el equipo de básquetbol.  
Él levanta una ceja, como preguntando '¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso?'.  
Eso o quizás decía 'Calla y muere', pero entonces bien, con Trowa nunca se sabe.  
- Hilde – respondo a su silenciosa pregunta.  
- Ah. – asiente. ¡Hey, mi primera suposición fue la correcta! ¡Bien por mí! – Si, pero no nos relacionábamos realmente. Y al igual que su manera de ser, su juego era demasiado individualista... aunque ganábamos con él como capitán, su actitud causo muchos conflictos en el equipo.  
- No lo sabía... – comento con curiosidad.  
- Por supuesto que no, aún no habías entrado a la escuela. Todo esto fue el año pasado. – replica él.  
- Oh... ya veo.  
Él cierra sus libros y se queda callado por unos instantes. Yo lo veo con curiosidad, debatiéndome entre si continuar hablando o no. Apenas iba hablar cuando él me gana.  
- Tú también actúas diferente alrededor de él. – murmura meditabundamente.  
- ¿En serio? – le pregunto, frunciendo el ceño – Según yo actuó igual que con todo el mundo.  
Trowa parpadea, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y voltea a verme. Lentamente esboza una de sus sonrisitas. Ya saben, esas que si no tuvieran una visión tipo superman como yo, no las notarían en lo absoluto.  
- Quizás, Duo. – me dice, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. – Quizás.

-- § --

Apenas meto un pie en el salón y ya me arrepiento de haber dejado que Trowa me convenciera de llegar temprano.  
Todos me miran _disimuladamente_... lo que en realidad significa que me ven, voltean a verse uno al otro y murmuran entre si Dios sabrá que.  
Con algo de cautela me acerco a mi lugar y me vuelvo hacia Quatre.  
- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? ¿Por qué demonios me están viendo así? – le susurro a mi rubio amigo.  
- Duo. – me dice con preocupación – Todos dicen que desde ayer eres el novio de una estudiante del grupo 1-C. ¿No es Meiran, cierto? Te recuerdo que es la prometida de Wufei...  
- ¿Que? No, claro que no. Yo no ando con nadie. – le aclaro rápidamente. – ¿Quién ha estado divulgando semejantes idioteces?  
- Creo que Natasha, del grupo 3-C. – me responde, su rostro aún algo ansioso.  
Natasha, Natasha... por supuesto, la bimbo que andaba ayer con Wufei.  
- Ayer salí con Meiran, pero solo como amigos – le digo a Quatre, casi gruñendo. ¡Estúpida muchacha! – Nos encontramos a Wu y esa imbécil era quien lo acompañaba. Debió de creer que Meiran y yo nos citamos o algo y claro, siendo una chismosa decidió difundir la noticia a nivel nacional. La escuela entera debe saberlo ya a estas horas y aún ni hemos tomado la primera clase. – le explico, imaginándome la muerte lenta y dolorosa de cierta pelirroja. ¡Lo que necesitaba! ¡Más atención!  
- Eso no importa – me calla Quatre y lo volteo a ver con extrañeza, pensamientos de desmembrar cada parte del cuerpo de Natasha evaporándose de momento. – Si Wufei se entera, le va a dar un ataque cardíaco… y te va a dar una golpiza. – agrega, algo temeroso.  
- Pero yo ya le dije ayer que no andaba con Meiran...  
- Tal vez, pero con Wufei nunca se sabe. Por lo que me ha contado es muy sobre protector de su prometida. Algo de que es su deber protegerla...  
No puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Típico de Wu.  
- Una manera velada de decir que la aprecia. – le informo secamente.  
Quatre se encoge de hombros.  
- A la mejor, pero no quiero que se peleen por un malentendido.  
- No te preocupes por eso Q, ya le explicare yo todo a Wu.  
Quatre abre la boca (para protestar, supongo) pero calla de pronto, luciendo sorprendido. Volteo para ver que a causado tal reacción (sospechaba que era Wufei...) pero yo mismo me sorprendo al ver frente a mi a Heero, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.  
- Ah, Heero... – hablo, un tanto inseguro ante la postura del otro – Buenos días. – saludo finalmente.  
- No paso ni un día que no te veo y ya tienes novia. – es lo primero que sale de su boca.  
- ¡¿Qué! – exclame con sorpresa. ¿Heero también? – No, yo no ando con nadie. – le aseguro con rapidez.  
- Escuche de Relena que andas con una chiquilla de primero. – me dice con reprobación, molesto de que, a su ver, no le diga la verdad.  
- Pero Heero, yo no... – intento decirle, pero él niega con la cabeza.  
- No puedo creer que tengas tiempo para novias.  
- Es que realmente no--  
- Novias, "amigas con derecho", es lo mismo. No importa que como las llames, el punto es que estas perdiendo el tiempo.  
- No me estas oyendo yo--  
- No es el mejor momento para que tengas novia. – me informa con frialdad. – Tienes que estar 100 comprometido con el proyecto. Se que en la adolescencia es difícil controlar las hormonas, pero... – me dice como si él no tuviera mi edad y ya fuera un viejito de 80 años.  
Es cuando finalmente exploto.  
- ¡¡Que no ando con Meiran! – grito a todo pulmón y por fin Heero se calla... junto con el resto del salón.  
Ergh... ¿ups?

**Invasiones – Fin.**

**Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**   
Corto... sorry. He estado muy ocupada. Ya ni digo en que, porque sonaran a excusas.  
Meiran estaba pensada salir hasta mucho mas adelante, ya cuando a Duo le gustara Heero. Pero iba a verse muy apresurado y es mejor sacarla ahorita. De momento no creo que tenga mucho peso en la historia, pero es bueno que se vayan familiarizando con su personaje.  
"Religiones" era un Interludio, es por esa razón por la que estuvo contado desde la perspectiva de Trowa. De cuando en cuando habrá esos capítulos, ya lo había mencionado antes.

**Próximo Episodio:**   
"Me estaba midiendo."  
**Próximo en LDETYY, Episodio 7: Conversaciones.**


	9. Conversaciones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 7:** **Conversaciones**

Llegar temprano apesta.  
Miro furioso a la maestra mientras esta habla y habla y habla... sin notar que apenas y una tercera parte del salón le presta atención. Entre esa parte, por supuesto, se encuentra el diligente y siempre estudioso Heero Yuy. Otra ola de furia recorre mi cuerpo.  
_¡Ese idiota! _pienso con disgusto. _¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¿Mi papá? ¡Ni siquiera mi padre se comporto nunca de esa manera! ¡Jamás me regaño! Bueno, quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que nunca lo conocí, pero ese no es el punto. ¡El punto es que Heero no debió gritarme de esa manera frente a todo el salón!_  
Que esta sea una lección para todos ustedes: nunca lleguen temprano a clases. No saldrá nada bueno de eso.  
Aún no puedo creer que todos piensen que ando con Meiran. Es decir, salimos UNA vez y no fue siquiera una cita. No nos besamos, no nos 'tocamos', demonios, ni siquiera nos tomamos de las manos (y eso es tan de primaria...).  
Eso sin contar que, aunque me pareció simpática (loca... pero simpática) no me impacto tanto como para que me gustase inmediatamente. Es decir, realmente apenas y la conozco.  
Apuñale furiosamente mi cuaderno con la pluma, tratando de olvidar lo vergonzoso de esta mañana. Heero no se ha disculpado, aunque si lució ligeramente avergonzado luego de que yo le gritara. Sobra decir que el más avergonzado soy yo, que soy victima de la continua mirada de todos. Pero Heero no hizo mucho luego de que le gritara... simplemente me vio, cabeceo una vez a si mismo y mando su mirada fulminante hacia todos los chismosos que nos veían atentamente. De inmediato todos regresaron a lo que hacían antes de estar de metiches y el asunto había acabado ahí porque la maestra había llegado en ese momento al salón.  
Algo que había sido comentado en las últimas dos clases (además de mi supuesto noviazgo con Meiran) fue la extraña ausencia de Wufei. Ese chico estaba tan obsesionado con la escuela como Quatre, un día vino incluso con fiebre... claro que igual no asistió a clases y se pasó toda la mañana en la enfermería, escuchando regaños de la vieja amargada que llaman enfermera. Créanme, mas bien deberían de llamarla torturadora profesional.  
La campana del descanso suena y mientras guardo mis cosas noto un cuaderno verde.  
"Eso no es mío, es de Tro." pienso con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios hace un cuaderno de Trowa en mi mochila?"  
Ah... ya lo recuerdo. Yo se lo pedí. Pero que despistado soy, no se lo devolví ayer... bueno, con todo lo que paso se me disculpa.  
- ¡Hey, Q! – lo llamo en cuanto salgo del salón – Adelántate a la cafetería, tengo algo que hacer antes.  
- Esta bien, te separare un lugar – me dice con una sonrisa.  
Apenas avanzo un pasillo, cuando alguien me voltea un tanto rudamente para encararlos.  
- No – gemí en cuanto la vi – Aléjate de mi, oh, engendro de Satán, anticristo, signo del Apocalipsis... das mala suerte.  
Meiran levanta una ceja, divertida.  
- Veo que ya oíste los rumores – comenta sin preocupación alguna. – Hasta ahora ya me han amenazado 5 chicas de cortar contigo o sufrir las consecuencias.  
La vi con ojos horrorizados, antes de lamentar mi destino.  
- ¿Por qué atraigo gente tan _rara_? – vuelvo a gemir.  
- ¿Qué dice eso de ti, Duito? – sonríe antes de ladear la cabeza. - ¿No has visto a Wufei?  
- No y espero que no haya escuchado los rumores antes de que yo llegara y haya decidido ir por un arma de fuego. – murmuro entre un escalofrió.  
- Si no lo viste hasta ahora, significa que no vino. Él preferiría matarte con sus manos desnudas – desecha la idea con rapidez ella.  
- Gracias – contesto con sequedad.  
De pronto ella sonríe luminosamente y yo retrocedo un paso.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con cautela.  
- ¡Salgamos hoy de nuevo, Duito!  
- No.  
Meiran hace un mohín.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga a su trabajo y tengo que rogarle medio día a Sally para que me deje ir. No puedo perder el tiempo.  
- ¿No es Sally la señora que me contesto el otro día? – pregunta y cuando yo asiento ella prosigue – Pues si me dejas ir, yo le puedo decir que vamos al cine... o algo.  
La veo con algo de incertidumbre  
- ¿Por qué quieres ir? No será divertido – le advierto de antemano. – Lo mas probable es que te aburras porque me tendrías que esperar – le reitero, pensando en como Mary no dejaría a nadie mas que a mi entrar en la bodega.  
Ella bate sus pestañas coquetamente.  
- Para pasar mas tiempo contigo, por supuesto.  
- Claro – digo escépticamente, creyéndome eso de que yo le gustaba cada vez menos.  
Ciertamente no actúa como las demás chicas a las que les he gustado... no que me agradaría mas si así fuera, tanta risa estúpida me irrita de sobremanera. Pensándolo bien... quizás solo dice que le gusto por algún propósito... sospecho que tiene que ver con Wufei. ¿O tal vez no? En fin...  
De momento haciendo a un lado mis teorías, me encogí de hombros.  
– Si me haces ese favor te lo agradeceré mucho. – acepto finalmente.  
Ella sonríe brillantemente y ríe con alegría.  
- ¡Bien! No te arrepentirás Duito.  
No tengo más que unos instantes contemplando su diminuta forma saltar hacia la escuela cuando alguien más me saca de mi estupor.  
- ¿Duo? – llama mi atención Relena - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
- Eh... claro, supongo – replico con algo de confusión.  
"Quiere hablar sobre Heero."  
¡Duh! Eso es más que obvio. ¿Pero sobre que exactamente?  
- Ah, pensándolo mejor, hablamos después. Tengo que entregarle esto a un compañero – le digo, sosteniendo el cuaderno como evidencia.  
Supongo que por su educación, Relena no cuestiona nada, pero puedo ver tan claro como el día que no me cree en lo absoluto.  
- Comprendo. Entonces agradecería que me separaras un poco de tu tiempo después de la escuela. – solicita finalmente.  
- No hay problema. – murmuro, viendo como da media vuelta y se va.  
No se si lo he dicho antes, pero me incomoda estar en su presencia cuando habla de esa manera tan... formal, supongo. Quatre al principio era así, pero pronto aprendió a relajarse. Relena actúa así siempre, con la excepción de cuando esta alrededor de Heero.  
"Aunque... al menos ya no me habla de usted"  
Encogiéndome de hombros, sigo mi camino hacia el salón de Trowa, olvidando de momento ambas conversaciones.

-- § --

Como es su costumbre, Trowa simplemente recibió su cuaderno sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque agradezco su paciencia con mi aparentemente eterno estado de distracción, me alegraría saber de vez en cuando que puede... enojarse. Tanta pasividad no puede ser buena, no señor.  
... y si, estoy conciente de que exaltarse tanto tampoco es bueno, pero ignoraremos eso, ok?  
Al entrar de inmediato localizo a Quatre quien esta tratando de mandar a volar a dos chavitas, sin mucho éxito aparentemente. Eso es extraño, porque Quatre es tan endemoniadamente educado y amable con todos que en cuanto él pide algo, todos lo cumplen o se siente mal por no hacerlo. Al acercarme y escuchar un poco de lo que hablan se de inmediato por que.  
- ... ósea, como que son bien cercanos, debes de tenerlo.  
- Si, porque es como que, lógico que lo tengas. Danos el teléfono de Duin, si?  
Quatre les sonríe con un dejo de exasperación en su mirada.  
- Es que no puedo dárselos. Además sus razones no son... adecuadas.  
- Winner, es que tu como que, tienes que entender. Ósea, no podemos permitir que esa chaparra coreana nos lo quite.  
- Es china – suspira mi amigo.  
- Como sea – entonan las dos en perfecta sincronía.  
Ugh, fans mías. O como diría Solo, _groupies_.

_Jajajaja, no se como atraes tanta **groupie**, muchacho. Las fans son una cosa y pueden ser irritantes, pero las **groupie**... esas son de cuidado_

Sacudiendo la cabeza hago mi presencia notar.  
- ¿Se les ofrece algo, señoritas? – les digo en broma, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.  
Quatre luce aliviado y las chicas, aunque sorprendidas en un comienzo, pronto se me acercan. _Demasiado_. En serio, invaden mi espacio personal, señoritas.  
- ¡Duito! – gritan las dos chillonamente - ¡Dinos que no es cierto que andas con la tal Mailu!  
- Es Meiran – corrige Quatre  
- Como sea.  
- No es cierto que ando con Meiran – digo automáticamente.  
Ambas suspiran, haciendo un show de aparentar estar aliviadas.  
- Que bueno.  
- Si, como que, nos habíamos preocupado. No queríamos pensar que tú andabas con _esa_.  
- Ósea, como que no tiene clase.  
- Ni sentido de la moda.  
- Es tan plana.  
- Y chaparra.  
- Ósea, como que, tu puedes tener a alguien mucho mejor que a esa, Duin. – terminan por decir las dos, ambas batiendo coquetamente sus pestañas en mi dirección.  
Aja. En un billón de años, chicas.  
- Pues que sus preocupaciones sean puestas a descansar. No ando con Meiran, aunque si es una buena amiga y no aprecio lo que acaban de decir – les digo, quizás exagerando un poco la verdad. La acabo de conocer, pero Meiran es agrádale (repitamos: si bien loca) y no me gusta con que tonito le están diciendo esas cosas.  
Ambas sueltan risitas.  
- Ay Duito, pero si estábamos bromeando.  
Si, como no.  
- Bueno señoritas, me disculparan, pero voy a almorzar, así es que vayan en paz.  
- Ay, ¿no nos vas a acompañar a almorzar Duito?  
- Están en nuestra mesa, así es que serían ustedes las que nos acompañarían. – señalo con algo de sequedad – Pero no, me temo que este es tiempo de machos bien mashos, y como es obvio que ustedes son unas encantadoras señoritas, no pueden estar aquí. Lo siento.  
Intercambiamos unas cuantas risas y frases estúpidas más antes de que por fin y muy renuentemente se marchen.  
Casi colapso en mi asiento.  
- Se me fue toda la hora con ellas. – mascullo con algo de irritación.  
Recargado en una de sus manos, Quatre me observa con una mirada neutra.  
- ¿Que?  
- Eres muy aburrido cuando estas en plan de Don Juan... y muy menso.  
Antes de que conteste, unas risillas nos interrumpen.  
Temiendo lo peor (más groupies) volteo, pero al notar que no me ven a mí, me relajo. Sigo sus miradas y veo algo raro, insólito e imposible...  
Heero esta en la cafetería.  
El chico es miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, obsesionado con sus tareas/proyectos, un antisocial la mayor parte del tiempo y como tal, nunca almuerza en la cafetería. Rara vez le da tiempo por sus actividades y si almuerza es en la biblioteca o, cuando se siente sociable, con Relena en un rosal que queda junto a los salones de los de tercero.  
Que entre a la cafetería es como una de las señales del Apocalipsis.  
Quatre, mucho menos fatalista y fantasioso que yo, solo lo ve con curiosidad.  
- Que raro, casi nunca come aquí o al menos viene protegido por Relena.  
- ¿Protegido? – repito en confusión. La sola idea se me hace absurda.  
- Si... Heero también tiene muchas fans. – comenta con diversión.  
- Ah – murmuro, recordando los ojitos brillosos de Hilde.  
De pronto un brillo extraño entra en los ojos de Quatre y sonríe ampliamente.  
- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a comer con nosotros?  
- ¿Eeeeeehh? – le suelto, completamente desprevenido.  
- Heero te agrada mucho, ¿cierto? – pregunta y sin esperar respuesta alguna continua – Invítalo a almorzar con nosotros. Pese a que llevamos mucho tiempo como compañeros, no lo conozco mucho. Esta es una buena oportunidad. – asiente para si mismo mi rubio amigo. – Además, con Wufei ausente como que nos falta gente...  
- ¿De donde sacas que me agrada 'mucho'? – le pregunto con extrañeza.  
Heero me agrada, pero hasta ahora lo he tratado poco mejor que a un desconocido... que Quatre diga que me agrada _mucho_, es completamente absurdo.  
Él rueda los ojos y suelta una risilla.  
- Del incidente de esta mañana. – me contesta con toda naturaleza  
- ¿Ja?  
- A cualquier otra persona no le hubieras intentado explicar nada y lo hubieras ignorado o le hubieras dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos... o algo menos educado – dice, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tu tolerancia es signo de que te agrada. Y como eres tan volátil, pues no solo eso, sino que significa que te agrada _mucho_. – explica lógicamente él.  
Pestañeo un par de veces.  
- Supongo – acepto y levanto una mano, haciendo gestos con esta para que Heero me note. - ¡Eh, Heero! ¡Aquí hay lugares! – exclamo una vez que me nota.  
Una estupidez. Hay lugares libres en muchos lados. Justo a su izquierda hay uno. Pero es una invitación... semi-sutil, pero invitación al fin y al cabo. Heero es lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocerla, puede aceptarla o rechazarla.  
Él parece dudar un instante, pero finalmente avanza hacia nosotros.  
- Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas – comenta Quatre luego de saludarlo – Generalmente el Consejo Estudiantil te tiene muy atareado.  
Heero lo ve fijamente por unos tensos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a comer su almuerzo lentamente.  
- ... he cancelado la reunión. – contesta finalmente, con lentitud deliberada. – Relena, Misao y Yuuta están muy ocupados y no pueden asistir. Es inútil tener una reunión sin las personas que toman las decisiones. Se necesitan ideas para ciertos proyectos y arreglarlas de la manera mas satisfactoria posible y sin ellos no llegaremos a ningún lado hoy.  
- Pero los demás miembros pueden ayudar... y estas tu Heero – le digo, ligeramente confundido.  
Quatre ríe quedamente, Heero y yo lo vemos: uno con indiferencia y el otro con extrañeza.  
- Si, pero por si el club de debate no te ha enseñado Duo, hay poca gente que se le opone a Heero. De hecho, del Consejo Estudiantil solamente Relena, Misao y Yuuta se atreven a contradecirlo. – me informa mi rubio amigo con diversión y yo parpadeo.  
Heero lo ve nuevamente con intensidad.  
- Hn – masculla finalmente – No entiendo como lo sabe, pero lo que Winner dice es verdad.  
- Quatre – corrige él.  
- Lo que Quatre – acepta para mi sorpresa sin mayor objeción Heero – dice es verdad. Si yo estoy al mando de las cosas, les pregunto o sugiero algo, generalmente tartamudean o me dicen que lo que yo quiera estará bien – ante esto Heero rueda los ojos, sorprendiéndome ligeramente ante su acto tan... uh, humano supongo. – No tienen agallas.  
Ok, Heero rodó los ojos y ha dicho agallas. Lo desconozco. Lo desconozco completamente.  
Quatre, no sabiendo que estos son más signos del Apocalipsis, se ríe.  
- Simplemente tienes una presencia imponente.  
- Ni tú, ni este bobo parecen nerviosas colegialas que tartamudean ante tan solo una mirada.  
¡Hey!  
- Por si no lo has notado niñote, – digo, una vena brotando de mi frente ante lo de "bobo" – todos aquí somos 'colegiales'.  
Él parpadea, como si apenas se le hubiera informado de este hecho.  
- Eso no significa que tengamos que actuar como tales.  
Voy a responderle algo cuando lo noto.  
Sus labios están ligera y casi imperceptiblemente arqueados hacia arriba. Suelto un respingo y lo señalo acusadoramente.  
- ¡T-Tu estas bromeando! – exclamo dramáticamente... aunque si es algo sorprendente.  
Esta vez Heero deja mostrar claramente su sonrisa mientras la risa de Quatre inunda la mesa.  
- Ay Duo, puedes ser tan melodramático... – comenta Q, antes de levantarse – Ahorita vuelvo.  
- Aja.  
Heero asiente y lo ve alejarse, antes de volver el rostro hacia mí.  
- Me estaba midiendo.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Wi...Quatre – aclara – Me estaba midiendo.  
- ¿Midiéndote? – repito, ligeramente confundido. Entiendo... pero no comprendo porque lo dice.  
Heero voltea hacia la dirección en la que se fue mi amigo.  
- Si... colocaba sus palabras con gran precisión, como si se tratasen de piezas de ajedrez en un juego nacional. Estaba juzgando mis reacciones.  
Me quedo callado un largo rato.  
- Es probable. – contesto sin inflexión alguna.  
Heero me voltea a ver de reojo.  
- Esta bien – murmura sin aparente interés. – Yo también lo estudiaba. Es... interesante.  
Resoplo con impaciencia y él me ve algo extrañado. Yo le mando una mirada irritada.  
- ¡Me choca como todos aquí tratan a las relaciones como algo tan... tan... político! – le suelto por fin – A ver si se les va quitando esa mala costumbre – refunfuño.  
Hay silencio por largo y entonces pasa lo insólito, lo increíble, lo inimaginable...  
Heero se ríe.  
Es una risa... agradable. Sincera, aunque algo sorpresiva, pareciera que lo agarro de improvisto. Es profunda, abierta, contagiosa y pronto todos se nos quedan viendo boquiabiertos, no se si por el volumen de su risa o del hecho de que es, bueno, _Heero_.  
Algo de color sube a mi rostro.  
- Solamente tú, Duo Maxwell – murmura, cuando se controla. – Solo tú.  
Yo le sonrió un tanto confundido y miro a nuestro alrededor. Pese a lo breve de su risa, todos aún nos observan.  
Pero esta vez, curiosamente, no me importa.

-- § --

... las mujeres son taaaaan dramáticas...  
Y si, estoy consciente de que a veces yo también lo soy, pero ignoremos eso.  
Si no supiera que Relena solamente me tolera (no se si le caiga mal... pero definitivamente no le caigo bien) sospecharía que todo esto de "tengo que hablar contigo" y "vayamos a un lugar recluido" es una próxima confesión amorosa.  
Esperemos, para mi salud mental, que no sea así.  
- Ya estamos solos – le digo con aburrición.  
Ella aspira profundamente antes de hablar.  
- Quizás debí de haberte advertido antes... me arrepiento de no haberlo pensado – dice, con algo de nerviosismo. Levanta la vista y me informa firmemente. – Heero es un perfeccionista.  
Silencio.  
- Eh... ya lo había notado. – le digo, no entendiendo porque tanto borlote por algo tan obvio. Las mujeres realmente son dramáticas...  
- No, no comprendes – niega lentamente con la cabeza – Heero REALMENTE es un perfeccionista.  
Pestañeo.  
- ¿Uh? – de verás tengo que hacer algo con estas respuestas que doy...  
- Generalmente cuando decimos que alguien es perfeccionista nos referimos a que no soporta las cosas mal hechas... pero en el caso de Heero, la referencia es literal: le gusta que las cosas queden perfectas.  
- Eso es imposible – señalo simplemente.  
Relena se encoge de hombros.  
- Así es Heero... Tiende a mejorar indefinidamente un trabajo y nunca decide que esta terminado, porque nunca le parece lo suficientemente perfecto. Trabaja en todo hasta que tiene que entregarlo. – replica ella  
Yo me abstengo de rodar los ojos. Ya empezó a hablar raro... a Heero también le pasa. Parece que cuando hablan así, es que no están conversando, están recitando algo de memoria... o de un diccionario.  
- El que tú seas tan... – prosigue ella, dudando un poco en como llamarme. – diferente en tu manera de dirigirte hacia las cosas que haces, frustra a Heero. No me lo ha dicho, pero estoy segura que piensa que eres algo irresponsable.  
- No soy irresponsable, pero ciertamente no me preocupa tanto este proyecto como a él. Actúa como si nuestra vida dependiera de el. – meneo la cabeza. - ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?  
Relena lanza un pesado suspiro.  
- Yo... – suspira nuevamente – Es satisfactorio para mí que la relación entre Heero y tú se haya estrechado. De hecho, esperaba que así sucediera – admite, confundiéndome ligeramente.  
¿Esperaba? ¿Como en "sabía que esto iba pasar", o como en "ojala pase esto"?  
- No me alegra ver que se relacione solamente por la escuela o algo orientado a ella. – continua ella, no haciendo caso a mi monólogo interno. – Me daría gusto si ambos se vuelven amigos. Digo, _verdaderos_ amigos, no solo que se toleren. Pero tampoco quiero que te tome por sorpresa el hecho de que él sea tan enfocado en lo que hace. Tiene sus razones de ser como es, eso te lo aseguro.  
Será mejor frenar esta tontería. Conociendo a las mujeres como las conozco... Quizás Relena no sea capaz de decirme nada privado de Heero, ella parece una muchacha sensata. Pero mejor no arriesgarse.  
Yo sonrió.  
- ¿No las tenemos todos? Bonito día será cuando nadie tenga razones para justificar sus actos.  
Ella me ve con sorpresa, pero pronto se recupera, apretando los labios.  
- Lo de esta mañana no es raro en él, Duo. – advierte – Si siente que no te tomas las cosas en serio, te reprenderá. Y Heero puede ser muy intimidante.  
Yo ruedo los ojos.  
- Relena, yo no soy una mujer. No soy tan sensible en esas cosas. Si me reclama algo, yo le voy a contestar con igual vehemencia. No me voy a dejar intimidar por él.  
A ella se le suelta una risa un tanto prolongada.  
- Ser mujer no tiene nada que ver, Heero intimida hasta a los bravucones más fuertes.  
- Cierto. – acepto con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Maxwell?  
Relena y yo volteamos hacia la dirección de la voz.  
- Ah... hola Wufei, pensé que no habías venido a la escuela hoy. – le digo, algo incierto de como tratarlo.  
- Me tuve que ocupar de algunas cosas en la casa... cuestiones familiares. – dice, soltando lo último de manera algo cortante – Pero quería hablar contigo. Hoy no tienes que ir al club, ¿cierto? Te invito a comer.  
- ¿Por que? – pregunto temerosamente. La comida es buena. La comida gratis es aún mejor, pero usualmente NO cuando es otorgada tan generosamente por Wufei.  
Él levanta una ceja ante mi tono.  
Relena se excusa y se va rápidamente. Me pareció escuchar una risa cuando se marcho.  
Mujeres.  
- No puedo Wu. – le contesto al fin, sudando en frío. – Voy a estar algo ocupado hoy.  
- ¿Pero acaso hoy tienes club de debate? – pregunta, ligeramente extrañado.  
- No – confieso, algo renuente – Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
Él frunce el ceño.  
- Entonces te lo diré brevemente.  
Apenas hace unos minutos lo confesé: soy dramático. He de aceptar que cuando me dijo eso... miles de estúpidas e imposibles ideas pasaron a mil kilómetros por segundo por mi mente. Desde indignadas reclamaciones, pasando por ruegos de que le deje a su mujer porque en realidad la ama para terminar en un duelo a muerte por la mano de Meiran.  
... y ahora quiero que alguien me diga a la cara que la televisión no pudre el cerebro.  
- En realidad solo me quiero disculpar por mi reacción de ayer – dice, yendo al grano – Pero como recordaras, Meiran es mi prima y tengo que velar por su seguridad. También es mi prometida, así es que el compromiso es doble. Se que tu no harías algo tan deshonroso como aprovecharte de los sentimientos de ella de ninguna manera... pero en ese momento fue mi primer impulso acusarte de ello. – admite, luciendo algo avergonzado por su pobre autocontrol. – Sin embargo eso no lo hace correcto, menos aún siendo tú mi amigo. Nuevamente me disculpo – repite, haciendo una leve reverencia.  
- ¡No hagas eso, no hay problema! – le digo de inmediato, agitando los brazos. – Meiran es familia tuya... ya se como eres con tus cosas Wu, no te tienes por que disculpar. – lo excuso rápidamente.  
- Gracias Maxwell. – me dice, sonriendo ligeramente.  
- Je, je, nah, no hay problema. – hablo yo, nerviosamente – De hecho, es muy curioso que hayas mencionado eso... justamente te iba decir algo sobre ese tema.  
Hey, mejor agarrarlo ahorita que esta arrepentido que mañana que el sentimiento de culpa ya habrá pasado.  
Además... pese al tiempo transcurrido soy un diablillo.

-- § --

Echado cual perro en mi cama le cuento a un siempre responsable Trowa sobre los eventos del día.  
- ... y son muy molestas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que demostrarles a las chicas que de momento no me interesa tener novia? No quiero tampoco amigas con derecho o viejas de usa y desecha. Eso es estúpido.  
- Aja.  
- Además, todavía no estoy tan urgido como parar tirarme a una de ellas. Con perdón para todas ellas, pero más prostis no pueden ser. Se me avientan como ratas a un pedazo de carne fresca.  
- Uh uh.  
- Claro que Meiran no esta mejor. Estoy comenzando a pensar que realmente esta zafada. Vas a creer que me va a acompañar a donde Mary... nada que ver. Se va a aburrir o peor, se va a ir llorando. Ya sabes que Mary no es la persona más cordial del mundo.  
- Aja.  
Lo veo con el ceño fruncido, pero sigo hablando.  
- Solo falta recordar ese día que me dijo que me parezco a _Maraya Carey_, solo por mi inocente trenza. La vieja esa ni usa una, es mas, casi apuesto que ni se peina.  
- Uh uh.  
- Por supuesto que después medite seriamente el asunto. – comento, entornando los ojos. – Con toda la atención que obtengo, es claro que mi destino en esta Tierra es ser ídolo pop.  
- Aja.  
Ruedo los ojos, a punto de hacer algún comentario por las líneas de "cuanta atención me pones" cuando volteo a ver a Trowa. Y es entonces cuando me percato de algo.  
En realidad, la escena es típica de Tro: sentado frente a su escritorio, ligeramente inclinado para poder apreciar mejor su tarea, la lamparilla iluminando tenuemente su alrededor, el único sonido que escapa de su dirección es el de la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel y el de la casi imperceptible respiración de mi amigo. Pero pese a la familiaridad de la escena, hay algo... mal en ella. Da una sensación de... de... no se, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno.  
Entorno los ojos y lo analizo con más detalle. Es entonces cuando lo noto: sus ojos. Algo nublados, como perdidos en un plano más allá de la realidad, meditabundos de un gran problema. Si... sus ojos están llenos de un conflicto interior.  
Me siento de un brinco en la cama y aprieto los labios, desechando ya de mi mente cualquier tontería que le estaba diciendo apenas hace unos segundos.  
- ¿Qué te sucedió? – le pregunto con seriedad, mi voz mas grave de lo normal, dejando de lado esa ligereza que uso normalmente.  
Le toma un segundo notar el cambio en mi, parpadea y me voltea a ver de soslayo.  
- Nada. – contesta y cuando me ve entornar los ojos–  
_Odio las mentiras._   
–suspira y se voltea completamente, encarándome – No me pasa nada _grave_, Duo. – corrige.  
- Quizás no – estoy dispuesto a ceder de momento – Pero quiero escucharlo de todos modos. Desembucha.  
Trowa aprieta los labios.  
- He estado pensando en unas cosas... pero no es importante Duo. No te preocupes por ello, yo--  
- ¿Tu crees que yo soy tonto, verdad? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, cortándolo definitivamente. – Pues no. A mi no me engañas Trowa. Se bien que eres la calma personalizada, pero has estado muy ido últimamente, _demasiado_. Debí haberlo notado antes, si lo pienso bien has estado así desde desde... – mis ojos se afilan mientras la realización me golpea como un costal de cemento – ... desde... ¡por supuesto! ¡Esa perra! – suelto coloridamente.  
- ¡Duo! – me reprende, pero yo le hago caso omiso y mis ojos centellean.  
- ¿Y ahora que te dijo la _señorita_ Bloom para ponerte así? – gruño, retorciendo las manos con saña – ¿Nuevamente nuestros estándares le incomodan? ¿No aprueba tus amistades? ¿Otra vez te quiere 'adoptar'?  
La manera en la que aprieta los labios y desvía ligeramente la mirada es toda la respuesta que necesito.  
- ¡¡Aaarghh!! – grito - ¡Como la odio!  
- Solo quiere lo mejor para mi – musita él, cansadamente.  
- ¡No! – niego de inmediato - ¡No quiere lo mejor para ti, quiere lo mas conveniente para _ella_!  
Me levanto de la cama y paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
- ¡No te conoce! ¿Cómo puede saber que es lo mejor para ti? – digo mientras camino – Y si bien admito que lo que se sobre ti puede igualarse a nada en comparación de ella, al menos dejo que tu decidas. ¿Quién sabe que es lo mejor para ti sino tu mismo? ¡Es una idiota! ¡Carajo!, ¿no lo ves?  
Meneando la cabeza, Trowa me ve con infinita tristeza.  
- No lo entiende, Duo. Casi nadie lo hace. – me dice con voz suave – Esa vida... nunca será para mi. – sonríe tristemente - Para _nosotros_. – corrige.  
Mordiendo mí labio hasta que casi sangra me regreso a la cama y me siento, resistiendo el deseo de bufar.  
- De cualquier manera – digo una vez que me he calmado – Algo mas debió pasar Trowa. Siempre te dejan intranquilo esas discusiones con... _esa_ mujer, pero nunca te había visto tan absorto en sus palabras.  
Juega ausentemente con su pluma, como buscando una manera de decirme lo que sea que ha pasado.  
- Ella... se va de aquí.  
- ¿Si? – pregunto, no viendo el punto. Catherine muy seguido sale de la ciudad. Es encargada de un punto Lagrange, después de todo.  
Mi amigo suspira pesadamente, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.  
- Se va por cinco años Duo. – confiesa por fin, su voz abandonando ese aparente tono calmado que siempre tiene. – Por cuestiones de trabajo, algo sobre el desarrollo de una nueva empresa derivada de la compañía Lagrange en otro campo de investigaciones... no se y francamente no me importa – se encoge de hombros, abriendo los ojos y mirando con un toque de desesperación al techo. – Lo único que se es que se va y el proyecto tiene de tiempo estimado de desarrollo, financiamiento y construcción cinco años – entornando los ojos, agrega – Tal vez mas.  
- Así que... lo estas meditando. Seriamente. – murmuro, mas para mi que para él. Es obvio que así es.  
- Si. – admite, algo de culpa filtrándose en su voz.  
Esta vez soy yo quien cierra los ojos.  
Pero es que así es Trowa. Quiere mucho a esa mujer. Su relación es similar, aunque solamente hasta cierto punto, de la mía con Solo. Si algún día volviera a ver a Solo... por improbable que eso parezca, y este me pidiera que volviera a Los Ángeles con él... no puedo decir que le diría que si de inmediato. Así como no le diría que no con igual rapidez. Simplemente sería... complicado. Esto debe de estar desgarrando a Trowa por dentro.  
- Duo, yo--  
- Esta bien – interrumpo antes de que pueda siquiera disculparse. Porque conozco a Trowa muy bien, al menos con respecto a estas cosas. Va a sentir que es su culpa y a pedir perdón al por mayor por considerar algo que, en realidad, es justificable. – Es tu decisión Trowa y sea cual sea esa, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda. – le contesto con firmeza, reiterando lo que dije hace unos minutos. – Sería mentira si te digo que quiero que vayas... pero es tu vida. Si quieres irte con ella, esta bien. Y además, – agrego, sonriendo – quien sabe, aunque los dos estamos siendo demasiado pesimistas en cuanto a ese estilo de vida, puede que te adaptes. Digo, yo, que casi vomitaba ante la sola idea de seguir las órdenes de una mujer, aquí me tienes: bajo el yugo de tres.  
Él me regresa la sonrisa.  
- ... gracias.  
- Nada que agradecer – le digo, justo cuando Sally grita desde el piso inferior que alguien me busca. – Y esa debe de ser la loca maniática que me escoltara al trabajo de Mary. Medítalo, analízalo. Y si crees que lo mejor es irte con Catherine, yo te apoyo.  
Trowa asiente y yo le sonrió una vez más antes de tomar mis cosas y retirarme.

-- § --

Apenas pongo un pie fuera de la casa me congelo.  
- ¿Eh? – musito, parpadeando.  
- Hombre no pongas esa cara, ni que hubieras visto al diablo. – me dice juguetonamente Meiran.  
Mas, sin embargo, mi atención no esta en ella.  
- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – le pregunto a Heero.  
- Ah. – dice, extrañamente desconcertado, viendo a Meiran con algo de duda. – No sabía que tenías una cita.  
- ¡No! – exclamo con prontitud. – Vamos a ir a mi trabajo. – aclaro antes de que se haga otro chisme. No lo creo de Heero, pero más vale prevenir.  
- ¿Trabajo? – cuestiona, algo escéptico. Supongo que porque nunca me ha visto trabajando...  
- Si... olvide decírtelo hoy en la escuela. – le digo – Es que como no quedamos de vernos hoy, simplemente no se me ocurrió que vendrías a avanzarle al proyecto...  
- No, no... es mi culpa. – admite, desviando la mirada ligeramente, evitando mis ojos – No pensé.  
Parpadeo. No se porque... pero tengo esta sensación, este sentimiento de que...  
¿Esta avergonzado?  
- Debí de haber llamado primero. Fue una estupidez no hacerlo. – dice finalmente. – Lo siento.  
Meiran, quien ha estado callada todo este tiempo, de pronto sonríe y junta sus manos.  
- ¿Quieres venir? – pregunta alegremente – Así, cuando Duito se desocupe, pueden trabajar. Después de todo yo solo lo acompañare para que lo dejen salir de su casa.  
Heero luce indeciso y voltea a verme de reojo.  
- Si quieres avanzar algo hoy, es la única opción – digo yo – Voy a estar algo ocupado con Mary... dependiendo de lo que me ponga a hacer.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio y aún evitando mi mirada, Heero asiente. Yo, algo mosqueado por su extraño comportamiento, los guió hacia el lugar.  
"¿Pues algo le habrá dicho Meiran antes de que los recibiera o que?"me pregunto con incertidumbre mientras caminamos.

-- § --

- Aquí es. – anuncio orgullosamente.  
Heero y Meiran ven con curiosidad el letrero.  
- ¿Un lote de autos? – pregunta Meiran. - ¿Eres vendedor, Duito?  
- Nop. Soy mecánico. Bueno, en realidad eso y cuando le llegan piezas a Mary le digo si sirven o mejor las tire. – ruedo los ojos – Si vieran cuantos de sus empleados no saben diferenciar entre una pieza salvable entre un montón de casos perdidos. Pero vamos, hace mucho que no vengo y me tengo que ganar el pan de cada día. – los apresuro, entrando rápidamente al lugar.  
Detrás del mostrador con su típica pose de desinterés total esta Mary, viendo hacia la nada con expresión neutra. No puedo evitar sonreír. Esta chamaca nunca cambiara.  
- ¡Hey, _Fürer_! – le grito apenas entro. - ¡Tanto tiempo!  
- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir bola de pelos. – me dice con una sonrisa torcida. Volteando a ver a Meiran y a Heero levanta una ceja - ¿Amigos tuyos?  
- Bueno verte de nuevo neurótica. – le sonrió – Si, ellos son dos amigos míos. Ella es Meiran y él es Heero – presento casualmente.  
- Heit – asiente ella, olvidándolos tan pronto como los ve. Su azulada mirada se posa en mí nuevamente. – Las nuevas partes están atrás. – informa con una brusco movimiento de su cabeza, las manos en su cadera. – Dime si algo en esa basura es rescatable. – sus duros ojos azules se entornan – Y date prisa, que hace mucho que no vienes y no te pago para que descanses en ese agujero que llamas hogar.  
- _¡Heil Mary! –_ bromeo y con un saludo a los chicos me despido. - ¡Siéntanse como en su casa! Se que la hermosísima y siempre atenta Mary los atenderá como reyes.  
Mientras corro hacia la bodega, puedo escuchar claramente el bufido de Mary seguido de un sarcástico "Si, como no"  
Yo solamente rió.

Conversaciones - Fin.

**Notas del Autor:**   
Honestamente...  
En fin, creo que ya lo he comentado antes, pero hace un tiempo ya, me decidí a que SI habría 3+4+3, pero como la historia es desde el POV de Duo, este quizás tarde algo en notarlo/enterarse. Calculo que como por el capitulo 10 los indicios de esta relación se vislumbraran. Pero si no, de todas maneras algo se dejara en claro en futuros (muy futuros) interludios sobre esa relación.

**Próximo Capítulo: **_**Advecciones.**_  
Todos tenemos un secreto que no queremos descubrir. Cuando sucede algo que nos lo recuerda, perdemos el control. Por eso yo...


	10. Advecciones

**Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo **

**Episodio 8: Advecciones.**

No puedo decir que clasificar las piezas que Mary tenía listas para mi me tomo todo el día, pero ciertamente si no fue algo que hice en un parpadeo, requirió tiempo, sudor, concentración y muchas maldiciones al ver las condiciones de la mayoría de las piezas.  
Pero, tomándolo como un reto personal, ciertamente termine mucho antes de lo esperado.  
Caminando hacia la recepción y justo antes de cruzar el umbral, escucho las voces de los presentes. Dudando un momento, me detengo, intrigado. Mary NUNCA le hace la plática a nadie. Apenas y se molesta en dirigirles la palabra a las personas para mandarlas al diablo...  
Me recargo en la pared, escuchando atentamente la conversación para saber de que trata esta.  
- Honestamente, las tres K's no son lo mió. 1 - comenta con desdén la pelirroja, supongo que prosiguiendo con la conversación que tenían antes de que yo llegara - Admiro mucho a las mujeres chinas. Más aún si hoy por hoy siguen soportando eso.  
- Por desgracia... - dice Meiran - Pero pues si en verdad debemos seguir con eso, yo seré una pésima esposa. En la cocina soy un desastre y los niños, cuidarlos al menos, no me gusta. Supongo que si soy apegada a mi religión, si bien no fanáticamente.  
Mary bufa.  
- Pues yo ni eso. No pertenezco a ningún tipo de clero.  
- ¿Eres atea? - cuestiona de sorpresa Meiran.  
- No, en realidad no. - contesta con desinterés total Mary - Soy agnóstica.  
Meiran ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.  
- Te llevarías de pelos con mi prometido - le dice con una sonrisa entretenida - A él también le encanta decir cosas que no entiendo en lo absoluto.  
Mary, al igual que yo, aprecia la honestidad. Ese comentario de seguro le arranco una sonrisa, por fugaz que haya sido.  
Para mi sorpresa, Heero comienza a explicar con un tono completamente neutro.  
- El agnosticismo es una postura filosófica sobre la religión en la cual se cree que la existencia o no de un dios es desconocida y, por lo mismo, irrelevante.  
- Así es - comenta Mary, ligeramente complacida. Ja, esos dos se la están ganando y rápido. - No veo ninguna razón para basar mi vida en alguna débil convicción. Si me das pruebas que justifiquen una creencia en algún dios, yo creeré. Pero es estúpido basar tus esperanzas en algo tan intangible e inservible como la religión, sea cual sea esta. No puedo desaprobar que los demás lo hagan, pero no puedo aceptarla tampoco.  
Y como Mary puede seguir hablando sobre la religión eternamente, interrumpo antes de que continué.  
- Y además eres muy perezosa como para preocuparte en ir a la Iglesia cada domingo y menos aún para cuidar el altar requerido en otras religiones. – digo con algo de burla.  
Mary voltea a verme con una sonrisita sarcástica.  
- El burro hablando de orejas - comenta con ironía - Que si de perezosos hablamos Duo, tú superas hasta a la misma especie.  
Teatralmente giro los ojos.  
- Sea como sea, ya termine jefecita. Organizadas y etiquetadas como siempre. Azul y rojo, ya sabes.  
Ella asiente.  
- Ya ansiaba tu llegada – confiesa, su mirada llena de irritación - Estos ineptos a los que les pago apenas y reconocen una llave fija de una de estrella o incluso una articulada. Mucho menos que pieza sirve y que pieza no sirve.  
Riendo con sorna, hago un gesto despectivo.  
- Claro que saben. Pero con sus "prestigiosos" títulos universitarios lo único que buscan esas alimañas es robar dinero de sus clientes. – le digo con asco.  
Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe torcidamente.  
- Son adultos - declara como si eso lo explicara todo.  
Y, de cierta manera, así es.  
- Como sea, llegaste en buen momento. – declara - Pero ahora que has terminado con tu trabajo lárgate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
Pese a las palabras (e incluso a el tono) se que no lo dice de mala manera. Mary, pese a todo, nunca será muy sociable que digamos. Aunque soy su amigo en cierto nivel, aún así no le agrada convivir con la gente más de lo que es necesario.  
- Si, si, como sea. – sonrió luminosamente – Nos vemos después Mary.  
Saliendo del lugar, Meiran me sonríe.  
- Tienes conocidos interesantes - es todo lo que dice antes de detenerse por completo.  
La volteo a ver con curiosidad, preguntándome porque demonios se detiene. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, como reteniendo la risa. Me ve con diversión y luego desvía su mirada hacia a Heero y el esfuerzo por contener sus risas se hace evidente. Yo la veo con duda y Heero entorna sus ojos con irritación en su dirección.  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir. – finalmente anuncia – Pero he de decir que me he divertido bastante. Tu vida es más entretenida que la TV por cable, Duito.  
- ¿Te vas? – pregunte, completamente confundido, ignorando su último comentario. Se supone que me acompañaba para pasar tiempo conmigo... y cuando finalmente podemos hacer algo entretenido, ¿se marcha?  
Meiran se me acerca y como diciéndome un gran secreto, susurra.  
- Créelo o no Duito, tengo vida a parte de acecharte. – dice y ríe escandalosamente tras ver mi expresión – Además, según mis contemplaciones, es mejor dejarlos solos.  
Mi confusión no hace más que crecer y levanto una ceja en silenciosa pregunta. Meiran lo nota y se encoge de hombros.  
- Supongo que trabajaran, ¿no? – pregunta retóricamente – Es mejor que no este presente, no quiero que me llamen... _metiche_. - dice, tremendamente entretenida, ante lo que Heero suelta un bufido.  
"_Okaaaay._" pienso con algo de recelo. "_Estos dos de algo hablaron y ya no se si fue frente a mi casa o con Mary, pero definitivamente algo paso entre ambos. Aunque ahora Heero luce menos incómodo que cuando lo vi esta tarde._"  
- En realidad no es necesario que te marches - replica Heero. - Nos hemos tardado más de lo que yo había estimado, pero es relativamente temprano. Podemos ir a... hacer algo. – termina diciendo, no sabiendo que sugerir.  
-No. – dice ella con firmeza, negando con la cabeza para agregar énfasis. – Aprecio la oferta, pero de verdad me tengo que marchar. ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a hacer algo divertido? Si trabajan tan duro como Duo da a entender, entonces se lo merecen. – sugiere luminosamente.  
- Supongo que podríamos... – digo con lentitud, observando a Heero de reojo.  
- ¡Genial! Mañana me cuentan como les fue. ¡Bye bye! – se despide con rapidez.  
Me quedo de una pieza viéndola alejarse a toda velocidad.  
- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – me pregunto en voz alta.  
Heero menea la cabeza negativamente.  
- Tienes amigos raros. – declara antes de comenzar a caminar.  
- ¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice. – murmuro, siguiéndolo. – ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto con curiosidad. Y si, me incluí. Él fue el que dijo que haríamos algo ya que era temprano y lo pienso forzar a cumplir. No me voy a ir a la cárcel si todavía puedo seguir de vago.  
- Con Yuki. – responde simplemente.  
- Y como eso me lo explica todo. - le digo con sorna.  
Él suspira con algo de irritación.  
- No vamos a trabajar. Y sino vamos a trabajar, es mejor ir a casa de mi primo, él tiene muchas cosas con las que te puedes entretener. – explica tensamente.  
Levanto una ceja.  
- Que considerado – arrastro la frase. - ¿Pero porque hablas como si tú no fueras a estar presente?  
- Tiene discos del grupo que fuiste a ver esa noche. – prosigue, ignorándome - Además de tener consolas de videojuegos... te gusta eso, ¿cierto? Por las temáticas no te preocupes, tiene una colección diversa.  
¿"Temáticas"? ¿"Colección diversa"? Ay, Dios. Esto es oficial: Heero Yuy es un viejito atrapado en un cuerpo adolescente.  
- Heero. – digo con firmeza, deteniéndome. - A ti no te gustan esas cosas.  
- No. – admite con toda franqueza.  
"_Bien._"me digo. "_Al menos no miente._"  
- ¿Por qué demontres vamos a un lugar a hacer cosas que no te gustan? - pregunto.  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
- A ti te gustan y a mi me es indiferente. – señala sin ninguna emoción – Además, hace tiempo que no visito a mi tía. – agrega, reiniciando la marcha.  
Frunciendo el ceño, lo sigo.  
- Pero no te gusta... te vas a aburrir.  
- Caminar por la calle generalmente se hace por necesidad... pero de alguna manera, tú haces que sea muy divertido. – comenta, luciendo, efectivamente, entretenido mientras me observa.  
- ¿Eh? – musito, confundido por el cambio de tema y con algo de color en el rostro.  
- Eres muy... vivaz, supongo – dice – Verte divertirte es, a su vez, divertido de cierta manera.  
Lo observo, completamente extrañado.  
- Vale, lo tomare como un cumplido – me decido a comentar finalmente. – En otras palabras, viéndome jugar, ¿te diviertes?  
Tensamente, se encoge de hombros.  
- Algo así. – acepta.  
- Um.. ok. – murmuro, un tanto incómodo.  
Pasan unos cuantos minutos de silencio antes de que, para mi sorpresa, él inicie una nueva conversación.  
- Tu amiga Mary es todo un personaje.  
- Si, es una chica bastante curiosa. – comento con una sonrisa. – Es algo difícil de tratar al principio, pero realmente es una buena muchacha.  
- Por lo que hablaron asumo que ella es dueña del negocio. - yo afirmo con la cabeza y él luce ligeramente asombrado - Me sorprende. Es muy joven. - declara seriamente.  
- Hiciste bien en guardarte ese comentario en el local. - le digo, conteniendo las risas - Mary odia que le digan que es muy chica para hacer esto o aquello. Es algo sensible al respecto. - hablo, recordando con una sonrisa un tanto cínica el primer encuentro que tuve con la pelirroja.  
- La edad de las personas no es tan importante - refuta él - Lo importante es su madurez. Existen personas que por más años que tengan, siguen estancadas mentalmente por siempre. Madre solía decirlo.  
- Jo, piensas igual que yo. - le digo con una sonrisa. - Mary piensa lo mismo... aunque mas en el sentido que los adultos son unos ineptos estúpidos, claro.  
- Pese a su actitud, parece una muchacha madura. - comenta con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente sumido en sus cavilaciones - Ha viajado mucho, supongo que eso la ha hecho madurar un poco más.  
Lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.  
- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo sabes si viajo o no?  
Él hace una mueca llena de amargura.  
- Digamos que por un tiempo yo también viaje bastante - replica crípticamente antes de explicar - Es obvio. Se me dificulto algo ubicar su nacionalidad por su acento, su apariencia y la mezcla de ambos. He de asumir que mínimo se crió en tres diferentes lugares... pero estoy seguro que sus rasgos fundamentales son alemanes. - me voltea a ver de reojo - ¿O me equivoco?  
- No, si viene de Alemania. - admito, impresionado por sus deducciones tan certeras - De Berlín.  
Mitad alemana, mitad norteamericana, Mary vivió los primeros 6 años de su vida en Alemania. Su familia se mudo al hogar de su madre en Estados Unidos y ahí vivieron por 3 años. Mas un trabajo/sueño de su padre los trajo hasta aquí.  
Razón por la cual Mary vivía en eterno conflicto con su progenitor y aunque ahora las cosas son significativamente menos tensas, nunca tendrán una relación normal de padre e hija. Honestamente, pese a no conocerlo, me da algo de lástima el señor, ya que pese a que es mi amiga, debo admitir que Mary puede ser un tanto difícil de manejar en momentos.  
- Tiene un carácter bastante recio.  
- Si... puesto que el pasado no la deja avanzar.  
Heero se detiene y voltea a verme con una expresión entre sorprendida y... y algo. Otra emoción que no puedo discernir con exactitud. ¿Temor, empatía? Cualquiera que sea, su intensidad me incomoda enormemente.  
- ¿Pasado? - susurra Heero, sus ojos brillando intensamente.  
- Para poder avanzar... a veces te tienes que olvidar del pasado. - le digo con una sonrisa triste. - Porque hay recuerdos que son demasiado pesados y no te dejan seguir tu camino, llevarlos arrastrando es una carga dolorosa que comienza a cansarte hasta que ya no puedes más y solo deseas... detenerte, no avanzar más. - desvió la mirada, no pudiendo soportar la intensidad de sus ojos. Suelto una risa forzada. - Para una chica como Mary, es algo muy difícil, por ello actúa de una manera tan áspera. No es más que un mecanismo de autodefensa.  
La mano de Heero en mi hombro me sorprende. Levanto la vista y abro los ojos enormemente ante lo que veo en su mirada.  
Comprensión.  
- Avanzar arrastrando un pasado doloroso es difícil para cualquiera. - es todo lo que dice antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Tras salir de mi estupor, lo sigo.  
El resto del trayecto lo caminamos en silencio.

-- § --

- Tadaima 2 - anuncia Heero sin muchos ánimos cuando llegamos.  
Ignorando lo que dice (porque no sé japonés) le presto atención solo cuando me hace señas de que me quite los zapatos como él y me ponga unos que hay frente a mi.  
_Que curiosos _medito al estudiar con detenimiento los zapatos. Heero me lanza una mirada recriminatoria y me urge a que me los ponga.  
- ¡O kaeri! 3 - se escucha una entusiasta respuesta.  
Olvidando mis cavilaciones sobre los zapatos levanto la vista para ver al dueño de la voz. Al ver lo que lleva puesto apenas y contengo una carcajada. Heero me codea sin voltear a verme. Por su parte, su primo se frena apenas me ve, su rostro mostrando perplejidad al verme ahí.  
"_¿Estará avergonzado?_"me pregunto, aunque casi de inmediato desecho la idea. No... más bien, parece sorprendido de verme a mi aquí en lo absoluto, no de que yo este aquí cuando él esta portando... **_eso_**.  
- Yuki. - desvía su atención Heero - ¿En donde se encuentra Yuy-sama? - pregunta con seriedad mi compañero, ignorando por completo el ridículo atuendo que lleva su primo. Aún sin voltear a verme tiende una mano, pidiendo silenciosamente mi carpeta (hey, recuerden que se supone íbamos a trabajar tras lo de Mary). Por su parte Yuki parpadea un par de veces, saliendo de su estupor. Yo lo sigo observando fijamente en horrorizada fascinación.  
- 'kaachan 4 esta en la cocina. - contesta alegremente. Su voz, tal como la recuerdo, tiene un ligero acento que demuestra que esta no es su lengua materna. - Como el personal tiene el día libre, esta intentando hacer de comer. - sonriendo agrega. - Yo ayudaba a limpiar la casa.  
- Por supuesto. Eso explica el atuendo. - comenta con sequedad Heero.  
El "atuendo" y, por consecuencia, la razón por la que casi me reí en cuanto vi a Yuki consiste en lo siguiente: un extraño delantal verde fosforescente, una pañoleta rojo radioactivo fuertemente amarrada sobre la cabeza del japonés y para finalizar un plumero rosa neón en su mano derecha. El pobre muchacho es daltónico. No hay otra explicación posible.  
Súbitamente Heero se vuelve hacia su primo, sus ojos muy abiertos.  
- Espera, ¿cocina? - repite, asombrado. - ¡Yuy-sama nunca ha cocinado!  
- Es por eso que ahora lo esta intentando - contesta con toda naturalidad Yuki.  
Heero suelta un juramento por lo bajo y camina con rapidez hacia (asumo yo) la cocina mascullando todo el tiempo. Por mi parte y dudando si seguirlo o no, me quedo en mi lugar de pie por unos instantes. Volviéndose hacia a mi, Yuki sonríe cortésmente.  
- Te llamas Duo, ¿cierto? - pregunta, ladeando la cabeza - Es un placer verte de nuevo - habla mientras hace una ligera reverencia.  
Algo escamado ante la muestra de respeto y recordándome que ellos son de otra cultura, correspondo el gesto en menor grado con un murmurado "Uh... igualmente". Hey, he repetido muchas veces que yo no soy la persona mas educada del mundo, así es que me tomó desprevenido. Al menos estoy haciendo el intento.  
- Eres su compañero de clases. - dice, algo de tristeza filtrándose en su voz. - ¿Van a hacer tarea? Es raro que Hee-kun estudie aquí... je, se resigno hace mucho a que nunca lo dejo concentrarse. - admite con una sonrisita.  
- Pues... si íbamos a hacer tarea, pero como me retrase algo por ir a ver a una amiga mía, decidimos posponerlo para otro día. - explico con una sonrisa que por segundos se me hace mas difícil mantener. - Y pues, Heero quiso venir hacia acá a ver a su tía y yo dije "¿Por qué no?". Es decir, no es como si tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer. Yo soy un vago de primera, al menos eso es lo primero que diría Sally si supiera que puedo regresar a la casa antes y no lo hago. No que lo vaya a notar, creo que iba a salir con los chicos o algo así... nunca le pongo mucha atención cuando me sermonea y...  
Si. Por si no lo han notado, permítanme acláraselos: cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a hablar, hablar y hablar... más que de costumbre.  
- Ja, ja, ya veo. - se relaja él, su sonrisa volviéndose un tanto mas honesta. - Apuesto a que mi primo no sabía a donde llevarte y como no sé le ocurrió hacer algo aparte de tarea, mejor te trajo aquí. - declara triunfalmente.  
Como el comentario no tiene malicia alguna contra Heero, le correspondo la sonrisa.  
- Quizás. - acepto - Aunque mas bien me da la impresión de que oculta cualquier hobby de mi. Digo, debe de tener uno. No me molestaría hacer lo que sea que le guste a él, pero el problema es que no me dice que es lo que le gusta.  
- Trabajar. - responde con algo de sequedad él y en su tono puedo percibir algo mas de lo que me esta diciendo. - Desgraciadamente Hee-kun es una persona que solo piensa en trabajar.  
Esta vez no hay duda. Definitivamente suena a que hay algo más tras las simples palabras que me dice ahora.  
- Y la verdad no le conozco muchos hobbys a mi primo. - sigue hablando él - Pero hay uno que le gusta en especial: la fotografía.  
Lo miro con sorpresa.  
- ¿Fotos?  
Él asiente.  
- A Hee-kun le encanta tomar fotografías. En especial en blanco y negro. Y revelarlas. No sé como soporta el olor de los químicos - agrega, luciendo un tanto asqueado - Yo lo acompañe al cuarto oscuro 5 una vez para revelar unas fotos y casi me desmayo.  
- Oh - es todo lo que atino a decir. Mi mente todavía esta tratando de imaginarse a Heero tomando fotos. ¿Fotos? Parece algo tan... mundano.  
- Bueno, dices eso porque no has visto las fotos que toma Hee-kun. - me sonríe Yuki - Te aseguro que son muy hermosas, no tienen nada de mundanas.  
Me sonrojo al darme cuenta que dije eso en voz alta.  
- Ah... ok. - digo simplemente.  
- Pero Heero, no te molestes. - se escucha una suplicante voz, cortando mi momento de estupidez.  
- Yuy-sama, - se escucha la tensa voz de Heero. - eso que hacia era potencialmente peligroso... no comprendo que la pudo impulsar a siquiera intentarlo.  
Dando enormes zancadas, Heero vuelve de donde vino, detrás suyo una apenada mujer de unos treinta y tantos, rasgos (al igual que Yuki) claramente japoneses.  
_Heero no tiene sus rasgos tan marcados... y sus ojos son azules. _me encuentro pensando súbitamente.  
- Bueno verás... - comienza a explicar la mujer, con una sonrisa afable - veía este programa en la televisión y se me ocurrió que si esa mujer podía hacerlo, seguramente yo también. Así que comprando los ingredientes y echando manos a la obra...  
- No es importante - corto Heero, tratando de mantener un tono educado y no tan tajante. Ni que hablar que no lo logro en lo absoluto.  
Sin poder evitarlo solté unas cuantas risas. La mujer me voltea a ver con una expresión entre curiosa y sorprendida.  
- Hola. ¿Eres amigo de Yuki? No te escuche llegar. - comenta, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva hacia su hijo.  
Este sonríe (un tanto) bobamente.  
- No, no, 'kaachan. Es amigo de Hee-kun. - declara, inexplicablemente feliz.  
- ¿Hontou ni? - dice en un tono cuestionante, observándome ávidamente.  
- Eh... pues... - balbuceo, no habiéndole entendido en lo absoluto.  
_Ya verán, de ahora en adelante voy a hablar en inglés para que vean lo que se siente. _pienso, resistiendo hacer un puchero.  
- Si. - habla Heero. - De verdad.  
- ¡Sugoi! - exclaman madre e hijo al mismo tiempo. Yo sudo una gotita.  
¿De _verdad_ son parientes de Heero?  
- Yuy-sama, si los ancianos del consejo la escuchasen... - dice mi compañero con el ceño fruncido.  
- Oh, Heero, siempre tan formal. - ríe escandalosamente la mujer - No te preocupes... los ancianos no están aquí, así es que estará bien.  
El ceño fruncido no hace más que acentuarse.  
- Aún así...  
Yo vuelvo a reír.  
- Ay, eres único Heero. - le digo y una expresión indescifrable relampaguea en el rostro de los presentes - No puedo creer que seas estricto incluso con tu tía.  
- Kudaran. - musita y se vuelve hacia su primo - Yuki, ve a limpiar la cocina.  
- ¿La ensucio mucho 'kaachan? - pregunta el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza con expresión interrogativa.  
- Hn - es todo lo que contesta él y Yuki suspira.  
- Tomare eso como un "horrendamente, si"  
- De hecho... ayúdalo Heero. Mi bebé no podrá solito. - ordena imperiosamente la mujer y Heero la ve con extrañeza antes de asentir obedientemente.  
- Los juegos están en aquella habitación - me señala antes de que ambos desaparezcan en la cocina.  
- Mejor los voy a ayudar - le digo a la señora, incómodo de simplemente ir a jugar mientras Heero es esclavizado.  
- Ohh, que muchacho tan encantador. - suelta ella con una enorme sonrisa gatuna - Pero no, quédate, quiero conocerte mas. Y Hee-kun me asesinaría si dejo a un invitado ayudar en los deberes de la casa. Eres compañero de clases de mi sobrino, ¿cierto? - yo asiento, preguntándome como es que todos lo saben. Pareciendo adivinar mi pregunta, ella ríe ligeramente - Las habilidades de Heero son muchas y muy variadas... pero socializar no es una de ellas. Conoce gente solo por medio de la escuela. - responde con facilidad.  
- Oh. - murmuro y le sonrió - Es bueno saberlo... comenzaba a pensar que todos los de la familia Yuy eran adivinos.  
- No, no. - comenta divertida - Simplemente conocemos bien a Heero. - admite con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Pero de inmediato suelta una risotada y me arrastra hacia la sala. - Y ahora quiero charlar con tan encantador muchacho - comenta antes de sonreír de nueva cuenta.  
Esa fue una laaaarga charla. Al menos descubrí algo... definitivamente el estoicismo de Heero no es de familia.

-- § --

"Pese a mis esfuerzos, es relativamente temprano" pienso mientras voy camino a la cárcel.  
Algo había que decir de los Yuy: eran cansados. La gente al verme piensa que soy hiperactivo... pero deberían de conocer a Yuki. O para tal caso a su mamá.  
"Heero no se parece a ellos... ni siquiera físicamente. Mucho menos en su manera de ser"  
¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo solo? ¿Exactamente por qué _vive_ solo? Se ve que a la señora Yuy no le molestaría tenerlo en su casa... y Yuki lo sigue como un cachorro, así es que no se opondría.  
Suspirando paso una mano por mi cabello, tratando de evitar pensar en eso. No es mi problema y sus razones han de tener todos ellos para vivir así.  
En el camino me topo con una maquina de refrescos.  
- Pues tengo sed. - me digo a mi mismo y comienzo a buscar monedas para echarle a la maquina.  
- Disculpa... ¿sabes en donde se encuentra la cafetería "Kaleidoscopio"? - me pregunta un hombre deteniéndose junto a mi.  
- Hmmm. - murmuro, tratando de organizar mis ideas. - Si, claro. De hecho no esta muy lejos... se va tres cuadras derecho y da vuelta a la izquierda. Camina dos cuadras y la cafetería esta en la mera esquina. - le explico, sonriéndole amigablemente - No tiene pierde. - le aseguro.  
- Gracias.  
Sonriéndole nuevamente yo sigo rebuscando en los bolsillos del pantalón por monedas.  
- ¿Vienes de Estados Unidos? - me pregunta de repente y yo me quedo de una pieza.  
- _No_ - la palabra sale firme y cortante antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en ello, no quedando en mi voz rastro alguno de amabilidad.  
- Pero te apellidas Maxwell. - insiste él mirándome con fijeza.  
El pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí y le dedico una sonrisa plástica.  
- Que curioso. - le digo, manteniendo mi voz normal pese a querer balbucear en terror - No recuerdo habértelo dicho. De hecho creo que no he mencionado mi nombre en lo absoluto.  
- Pero así te apellidas. Y vienes de EUA - afirma él, sin ceder.  
- Soy de Inglaterra. - replico - Y no me agradan extraños que parecen saber cosas sobre mi. - le digo antes de comenzar a caminar, la soda desde hace mucho olvidada.  
Él me sigue.  
- No pareces británico.  
- Soy ingles... Bretaña es otro lugar.  
- Igual no lo pareces.  
- No creo que sea asunto suyo.  
- Pues quizás si. Yo...  
- ¡Déjeme en paz! - grito de pronto, no pudiendo soportar mas la presión.  
Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de la gente, empiezo a correr. La paranoia y la practica de LA me hacen dar vueltas de mas, tomar caminos intrincados y varios desvíos antes de por fin ir a la casa. Histéricamente volteo a todos lados en el camino, sospechando de cada persona, cada hombre, cada mujer, cada niño...  
Los niños...  
"No pienses en ello" me reprendo severamente. "Ahora no. Actúa primero, piensa luego."  
_- Escuchen cucarachos, cuando haya peligro inminente, actúen primero y piensen luego... o sino los mataran._  
"¡No pienses, no pienses!"  
_- ¡No pienses, Duo! ¡Solamente corre!_  
"¡No pienses, no **pienses**!"  
_- Nunca olvides... que ahora eres Duo._  
No pienses...

-- § --

Al llegar a la casa, mis manos tiemblan y no puedo dejar de voltear sobre mi hombro, tratando de ver si nadie me siguió. Abro la puerta con nerviosismo y la azoto con saña apenas la cierro.  
Trato de normalizar mi respiración inútilmente. Estoy demasiado alterado.  
_Nos encontraran... siempre encuentran a sus presas._  
Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de evitar recordar. Pero es inútil.  
Es inútil...  
- Vaya, yo que pensé que no había nadie. Con eso de que Sally saco a los chicos...  
_- Un altar a esa entidad... jajaja, este será un gran lugar para nuestro "interrogatorio"._   
_- ¿Altar, Trant? ¿Para quien?_  
- ¿Duo?  
_- La personificación de la muerte... aquel que con un simple movimiento separa el alma del cuerpo._  
- ¿Me estas escuchando?  
_- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te ofrecemos este sacrificio, oh dios _**_santísimo_**   
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
_- ¡Shinigami!_  
- ¡Duo!  
Sorprendido, levanto la vista solo para encontrarme con una angustiada Hilde.  
- Respira, Duo. Con calma. Inhala, exhala, con calma, vamos, sigue mi ritmo.  
La obedezco casi con desesperación. Por fin y tras varios minutos, mi respiración se normaliza.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta con ansiedad.  
Yo cabeceo ausentemente.  
- Quizás debas descansar. Duerme un poco... - me dice titubeantemente, claramente no sabiendo que hacer.  
¿Dormir? Suelto una risa, un tanto histérica si la mirada que me lanza Hilde es indicación alguna.  
- Estoy... bien. - digo sin mucha convicción.  
- No suenas bien.  
- No... - acepto. - Pero lo estaré. Tuve una... una regresión supongo. Nada importante...  
"... para ustedes." agrego mentalmente. Nunca, nunca asunto suyo, si las cosas algún día llegan a ese grado... yo mismo me encargare de que esto no les afecte en lo absoluto.  
- No le digas a Sally. - le advierto, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con un tono que deja claro que soy mortalmente serio en cuanto a esto - Solamente se preocupara por nada.  
- Si estas teniendo problemas...  
- No es así. - afirmo y le dedico una sonrisa forzada. - Puedo asegurarte que de momento no tengo problema alguno.  
No parece creerme, pero asiente lentamente.  
- Si vuelve a pasar, puedes llamarme Duo. Estaré en mi cuarto.  
Si Hilde fuera un hombre, me indignaría. Siendo ella una mujer apenas y escondo mi incomodidad.  
- Claro - le digo, ocultando lo que pienso con respecto a esa particular oferta. - Pero ahora solo dormiré. Estoy cansado.  
Ya en mi habitación cierro los ojos, lleno de frustración.  
_- No more, no more, no more... Maxwel Devil's no more, no more, no more... _6

-- § --

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.  
- A mi no me engañas, te paso algo. Sería mas conveniente que lo contaras ahora si es algo grave.  
- Nada. No paso nada.  
- ¿Te peleaste con Heero?  
Yo ruedo los ojos.  
- No. - le digo con sequedad - Y en todo caso, pelearme con Heero no me pondría de estos ánimos...  
- Así que admites que tienes ánimos inusuales...  
Resoplando le lanzo una mirada irritada.  
- Trowa, eres peor que un abogado. Las palabras no solo serán usadas en mi contra, también serán retorcidas hasta satisfacer tus propósitos.  
El hombre ha estado molestándome con esto desde que llego hace unas horas. Ya es bastante tarde y aunque todos creen que dormí en cuanto llegue (como les dijo Hilde) Trowa piensa que estoy descansado.  
O tal vez no y por eso me ataca: sabe que tengo las defensas bajas. A veces me molesta que pueda ser tan perceptivo para estas cosas... Hilde me vio y él no sabe, pero sospecha que algo anda mal. Claro que la mirada casi horrorizada que le di cuando entro abruptamente al cuarto despertaron sus sospechas.  
Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo... estoy hipersensible después de mi encuentro de esta noche.  
- Además, que si de ánimos hablamos, tú te has cargado unos muy raros últimamente. - le reprocho duramente. - Se que la estas pasando mal, pero no es justificación. La bruja es la culpable de todo, desquítate con ella y déjame en paz.  
Apenas digo eso, muerdo mi labio con fuerza. Odio cuando me llegan las regresiones de Los Ángeles... siempre me pongo a la defensiva.  
Trowa aprieta los labios y me lanza una mirada severa.  
Abro la boca para disculparme, pero ambos nos quedamos quietos al escuchar la voz de Hilde en el piso inferior. Pese a no entender que es lo que dice, se escucha algo nerviosa y preocupada.  
Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos bajamos las escaleras.  
- Pero es que ya es tarde... además, le abrí por cortesía, pero no la puedo dejar pasar. Sally me mataría. Váyase por favor... - pide Hilde a la mujer en la puerta.  
"Parece el Diablo" pienso con irritación "Di su nombre y aparecerá"  
- Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender con Trowa - dice imperiosamente Catherine, tratando de hacer a un lado a Hilde - No me estorbes.  
- Si, pero no puede... ya le dije que ya es muy tarde.  
- Si - digo yo, mirándola con algo de hostilidad - Estas no son las oficinas de su empresa donde le abren a la hora que quieren... Sally nos reprende si le abrimos a cualquiera. ¿Por qué no te vas?  
Catherine me ve entre irritada y sorprendida. Pese a que no nos llevamos bien, mi molestia siempre la había demostrado con sarcasmo más sutil. Mi abierto descontento con ella debe de haberla desconcertado.  
Pero su desconcierto se esfuma al ver a Trowa junto a mí. Su ceño, fruncido hace unos segundos se aclara y le sonríe a Trowa con cariño.  
- Trowa... te buscaba. - dice y sin prestarle atención a Hilde, entra a la casa. Exasperada, Hilde se resigna a cerrar la puerta tras ella.  
- Catherine - saluda Trowa, asintiendo la cabeza ligeramente. - Es tarde. - es todo lo que comenta lanzándole una mirada significativa al reloj que se encuentra en el recibidor.  
"Bonita manera de decir que es casi la una de la mañana." pienso con sarcasmo.  
- Me urgía verte - es toda la disculpa que ofrece Catherine. - Estoy segura de que pese a la hora, me pueden recibir. Necesito hablar contigo y con tu guardiana.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta con algo de recelo Trowa.  
Catherine suspira pesadamente y luce fatigada por unos segundos antes de que su porte de mujer independiente regrese tan rápido como se esfumo.  
- Me han cargado el trabajo... surgieron algunos problemas. Trowa, la fecha de mi transferencia se ha adelantado... - informa y puedo ver claramente como la realización llena los ojos de Trowa. Pese a ya saber lo que va a decir, la escucho atentamente. - Necesito urgentemente que me respondas hoy mismo... ¿te marcharas conmigo? ¿Me permitirás adoptarte?  
¡Esa _perra_!

**Advecciones - Fin**

**Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**  
Me tarde en escribir (y reescribir) este capítulo, pero valió la pena... un abrazote para mi beta-reader (sabes quien eres ) que se lució al editar este capítulo.  
Hay tantas cuestiones por las que adoro este capítulo. La interacción Heero-Duo es parte de ello. Contestando a la duda de **Hanako Yuy**, la saga de "La Diferencia entre Tú y Yo" va a durar 20 capítulos, con un interludio cada 5. La guía de episodios la pueden encontrar en mi pagina (link en mi perfil).  
El título de este capítulo se define como "Acción y efecto de arrastrar algo". Tema fundamental del episodio. También puede significar "Conducción"

**Datos Culturales**  
1 Las "3 K's" se componen de Kinder (niños), Kirche (Iglesia) y Küche (cocina). Era el rol de la mujer en Alemania hasta hace poco.  
2 Tadaima se dice cuando vas a entrar a tu casa (en Japón, naturalmente) y viene a significar "Soy yo" o "Ya llegue".  
3 O kaeri okaeri es lo que la familia contesta al escuchar "Tadaima". Significa "Bienvenido", "Pasa" o incluso "Hola".  
Si recordaran en el episodio 5, al entrar a la casa de Duo, Heero dice "Perdón por la intrusión" _o jama shimasu_. Eso es lo que se dice al entrar a una casa ajena. Aunque técnicamente hablando la casa de Yuki no es suya, Heero dice "Tadaima" porque ambos son familiares y frecuenta seguido esa casa, por lo que también es "suya" (figurativamente hablando).  
4 'kaachan es una manera cariñosa (y culturalmente hablando, algo ridícula para un chico de la edad de Yuki) de decir mamá (sería algo como "mami" o "mamita"). Otras maneras son Okaasan (Madre) u Okaasama (Respetable Madre)  
5 El cuarto oscuro es, como ya sabrán ustedes, el lugar en donde se revelan los rollos fotográficos y las fotos. Es un cuarto cerrado en el cual no puede entrar luz y aunque si puede llegar a ser algo sofocante por el olor de los químicos, a menos de que sean demasiado susceptibles a estos, no debe de pasarles nada malo. Gente muy delicada puede llegar a marearse, pero no creo que a _desmayarse_. Yuki esta exagerando su reacción.  
6 "No mas, no mas, no mas... Los Demonios Maxwell no mas, no mas, no mas..." La pandilla a la que pertenecía Duo (en este fic) se llamaba Maxwell Devil's o "Los Demonios Maxwell". La frase anterior es cantada, no hablada.

**Próximo Capítulo: **_**Adveraciones.**_  
Quizás suene dramático para otras personas... pero yo se que todo se obtiene al precio de algo... lo que tengo ahora lo pague con un fragmento de mi alma.


	11. Adveraciones

**Episodio 9: ****Adveraciones.**

La miro con furia. Por supuesto, lo viene a presionar para acelerar su respuesta. ¿Para que más va a venir? Maldita bruja hija de su--

El zapateo de tacones en el piso me saca de mis cavilaciones y volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina justo cuando esta se abre para revelar a una Sally bastante molesta.

La veo con extrañeza, no tanto por su molestia (que es comprensible porque siempre recalca como debemos dejar que ella abra la puerta y más a estas horas) sino porque, desde que la conozco, Sally nunca ha usado tacones, ni siquiera en las pocas ocasiones en las que se viste formalmente. Observo sus pies y como supuse, no lleva tacones, sino simples sandalias de piso. Regreso mi vista a su rostro en confusión y es justo en ese instante que la obvia respuesta me golpea más fuerte que una tonelada de cemento.

"¡Carajo!"

- Srta. Bloom – saluda neutralmente Sally – Me temo que llega en un momento por demás inconveniente. Lamento tener que informarle que su presencia aquí no es bien recibida en estos instantes y debo pedirle que se marche.

- Tonterías – resopla Catherine, su tono irritado. – Hace mucho que llegamos a un acuerdo Srta. Po. He de visitar a Trowa en el momento que me plazca.

Ay mujer, escucha a Sally, que ahorita no te conviene tratar de convertir esto en una negociación.

- Generalmente así sería. – acepta Sally, su voz glacial. – Pero de momento no es posible. Le repito mi petición: **retírese**.

Catherine aprieta los puños con ira.

- Lo haré – acepta finalmente – Pero solo después de escuchar la respuesta de Trowa.

¡Urgh! Mujer mas empecinada no he conocido en mi vida. ¡Vete mujer, no escuchas la alerta??! ¡¡_Will Robinson_, _Mayday Mayday Mayday_, como sea que entiendas, LARGATEEEEE!!

Volteo a ver a Trowa, checando si él también se ha dado cuenta de la situación, pero desde que Catherine le hizo esa pegunta se ha quedado petrificado, su cara ligeramente sorprendida (ósea que por dentro esta en shock) y sus ojos brillando con los primeros indicios de pánico. La maldita esta forzando una decisión de él y Trowa no sabe que hacer.

- Maldita bruja, mete presión, porque no. – gruño con resentimiento y Catherine me fulmina con la mirada.

- Hablo con Trowa – sisea ella con furia.

- _Escupes_ basura, eso es lo que haces – regreso sin dudar. – ¿Por qué no te largas? – le pregunto, urgiéndola a marcharse.

- No hasta que Trowa me responda. – insiste, neciamente.

- Pero si no serás mula, como te encanta fregar...

- ¡Duo! – interviene severamente Sally, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación. – Deberías de subir a tu cuarto en este instante...

- Y la bruja aquí presente debería de haberse largado hace mucho, - regreso con irritación – pero como aquí sigue la fufú rufa esta, aquí me quedo yo, así que no hagas faramalla Sally y apechuga.

Un silencio sepulcral es todo lo que obtengo por respuesta.

En tal silencio no puedo sino maldecirme internamente. Olvido que, si cuando estoy en mis cinco sentidos no debo de hablar, cuando estoy molesto, la probabilidad de meter la pata aumenta un 85.

- Eh... Duo? – murmura Hilde a mi izquierda. – Creo que...

- Si, no me lo digas: me pase. – corto yo, también en un murmullo.

- Triste tu calavera cuando esto termine – concuerda, viendo de reojo a Sally.

- Que lenguaje tan coloquial – dice despectivamente Catherine. – Sigo sin creer que alguien como tu viva con mi hermano...

Ante esto, Trowa parece despertar repentinamente. Apretando los labios y entornando los ojos habla secamente.

- ¿"Alguien como él"? – repite incrédulamente. – ¿A que te refieres? Duo y yo somos iguales.

- Trowa, no me refería a eso – endulza su tono de inmediato la bruja – Es simplemente que Duo no es la persona mas educada del mundo.

- Amén por eso si significa ser como tu – refunfuño en voz baja. Afortunadamente, solo Hilde me escucha.

- Yo tampoco lo soy. – declara por su parte Trowa – De hecho, apenas y tenemos educación. No tuvimos mucha opción en ese respecto. – dice con algo de amargura.

- No quiero discutir eso contigo de nuevo. – lo detiene Catherine con una mueca disgustada. – Solamente he venido aquí para que me respondas Trowa... ¿vendrás conmigo?

Él se tensa incómodamente, pero pronto agacha la cabeza, no sin que antes pueda ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

- Dale tiempo, ¿quieres? – me meto nuevamente – Una decisión así de un momento para otro no es fácil.

Ella abre la boca (para insultarme de nuevo, que sino...) pero la cierra en cuanto Trowa habla nuevamente.

- Lo he pensado... mucho estos días. – dice suavemente – No he pensado en otra cosa mas que en eso. Pero esos espejismos de familia los he abandonado hace mucho tiempo Catherine... si bien te quiero como hermana, no creo poder vivir contigo como una.

- Dices que... – comienza ella, pasmada.

Él suspira pesadamente.

- Que no. No iré contigo.

Creo escuchar un "wow" asombrado de Hilde, pero la ignoro, mirando con algo de sorpresa a Trowa.

- Por supuesto que si vendrás. – declara de pronto Catherine y mi incrédula mirada se traslada a ella. – Es lo más conveniente.

- Catherine... – murmura él y suspira nuevamente. – Catherine, no. He dicho que no.

- Aún eres demasiado joven, no sabes lo que es mejor para ti, Trowa. – informa con resolución Catherine, ignorándolo completamente.

- Molestar a pobres muchachos. – dice una burlona voz, una voz que los habitantes de esta casa conocemos demasiado bien. – Quien fuera a decir que ese sería el comportamiento de una persona tan _distinguida_ como usted, Srta. Bloom.

Al escuchar el familiar tono retador, Trowa vuelve la vista hacia el origen de este, casi espantado. No que lo culpe. De no haber estado prevenido de antemano, en estos momentos yo estaría sufriendo un ataque cardíaco.

Apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, brazos cruzados y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro se encuentra ni más ni menos que la ilustrísima Dorothy Catalonia.

- Y yo que pensaba que las personas de Lagrange eran más educadas. – continua nuestra custodia, su sonrisa tornándose mordaz.

Por unos segundos Catherine parece apenada, pero su vergüenza se esfuma tan rápido como aparece.

- Me iré solo cuando Trowa se marche conmigo. – insiste con terquedad.

- Si, algo así me pareció escuchar. – comenta Dorothy, observándola con intensidad, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada suplicante de Trowa. – Lo cual la torna en _persona_ _non grata_ automáticamente. – explica con la barbilla en alto, soberbia coloreando cada palabra – Verá, no son de mi agrado las personas que intentan intimidar a los jóvenes bajo mi cuidado.

- ¡I-Intimidar! – tartamudea con justa indignación Catherine. – ¡¿Pero por quien me toma usted?!

- Por una chiquilla que piensa que el cariño que siente por un muchacho le da el derecho de decidir que es lo mejor para él. – responde con presteza nuestra custodia. – ¿Por qué no escuchar antes de juzgar? Debería de prestar atención a las razones que tiene el joven al que llama hermano para no estar a su lado.

Color cubre de inmediato el rostro de Catherine y esta, rígidamente, voltea a ver a mi amigo.

- ¿Trowa? – cuestiona con quietud.

Él desvía la mirada al piso.

- Si hay... una razón. – empieza a hablar en voz baja – No es algo practico. Muchos no la considerarían una buena razón. Pero para mi es... muy importante. – trata de explicar. Pese a que el volumen es apenas mayor al de un susurro, puedo escuchar una intensidad que no me puede sino asombrar al escucharla de labios de mi normalmente pasivo amigo – Hay algo en este lugar que quiero conseguir... no..no se si lo lograre. Lo más probable es que me sea imposible. – acepta, un tanto desanimado. – Pero aunque haya tan solo una pequeña probabilidad de que... e incluso si no la hay, sería feliz con tan solo quedarme y...

"¿Esta sonrojado? ¿Y de que diantres habla?"

Sin embargo parece que soy el único que no entiende, ya que todas las presentes lo ven en súbita comprensión. Incluso la expresión de Catherine, recia apenas hace unos segundos, parece aclararse.

- Oh, hermano. – dice, sonriendo – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Él se encoge de hombros incómodamente.

- Hay mas razones por las que no me iré. – confiesa – Ya te las he dicho antes. Pero esa es la razón principal... la que me hizo decidir a quedarme.

Sally le hace un gesto a Dorothy para que entre en la cocina y esta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la sigue.

- Sólo espero que no salgas lastimado. – suspira Catherine, resignada. Imitando a mi custodia, frunzo el ceño, aunque yo más bien porque sigo sin entender.

- En este mundo... no se nos puede proteger de la realidad, hermana. – habla él, lleno de convicción. Al verla con expresión apagada, murmura – Perdón.

- Está bien. – sonríe ella con algo de tristeza. – No tienes que disculparte. Bien dicen que 'Un niño mimado aprende poco. Recibe la mejor educación cuando sale al mundo.' – recita en un susurro. – Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, ambos hayamos aprendido mucho del mundo. – dice, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Tentativamente, él también la abraza.

Incómodo, prácticamente huyo a la cocina, jalando a una encantada Hilde tras de mi.

- Definitivamente los hombres son más atractivos cuando muestran sus emociones. – suspira en cuanto cierro la puerta.

La miro neutralmente.

- Dices eso, pero te gusta un bloque de hielo. – señalo simplemente.

- ¡No es verdad! – defiende de inmediato. – Heero es sólo algo... reservado.

- Aja – digo escépticamente.

- Se tardaron. – reprende Sally en cuanto nos ve – Esa es una conversación privada, debieron marcharse de inmediato.

- Ya sé, solo quería asegurarme de que la bruja no lo secuestrara o algo. – respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Si lo intentara, tendría que lidiar conmigo – sonríe perezosamente nuestra custodia, una nada sutil amenaza en cada gesto – Presidenta de una sede de Lagrange o no, nadie se mete con Dorothy Catalonia.

- Córtala, no la quieras hacer del _Padrino,_ que no te queda. – le digo, rodando los ojos. – Además, estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso significa que estoy seguro que no hará nada sospechoso.

Hilde me ve con incertidumbre. Todos en la cárcel son respetuosos con Dorothy (incluso, hasta cierto punto, Erwin) a niveles casi ridículos. He de suponer que en parte es miedo (la mujer _**es**_ intimidante) pero sospecho que en gran medida es respeto por la ayuda que nos ha brindado a todos... a cada uno de diferente manera. Y no es que yo sea malagradecido (digo, después de todo, asisto a clases, ¿cierto?) pero como siempre he dicho, no soy la persona mas educada del mundo y no puedo tratarla como los demás... además, no es como si a Dorothy le importen esas cosas.

- Mocoso – es todo lo que me contesta la rubia, sonriendo con un dejo de burla... como siempre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto directamente. – Digo, además de hacerla de justiciera de los desamparados.

- Encantador como siempre, joven Maxwell. – comenta en tono irónico – Simplemente discutía su desempeño escolar con Sally.

Antes de que pueda decir más, la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra Trowa.

- ¿Y la Srta. Bloom? – pregunta Sally, no muy contenta.

- Tuvo que marcharse. – anuncia en voz baja – El Sr. Hawthorne le dijo que debía de estar lista lo mas pronto posible, tuvo que ir a arreglar todo.

- Mmm. – murmura Sally.

- Bien. Ahora acércate, tengo que hablar con los tres. – ordena Dorothy.

- Discutimos su rendimiento escolar. – le informa nuestra carcelera.

- Oh.

- Trowa, me he enterado de que sigues progresando cada vez más. Eso me complace. – felicita la rubia – Pero me han informado que has pedido una transferencia de club... me dicen que te saldrás del equipo de básquetbol el año entrante. ¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que actualmente eres el mejor jugador. – cuestiona con algo de curiosidad nuestra custodia. – Además... el club que escogiste es un cambio bastante radical.

"¿Transferencia?"

- ¡¿Se puede?! – exclamo, emocionado – Digo, porque si se puede cambiar de club, eso es genial. Si sigo en el club de debate, me arriesgo a que me hagan lo mismo que este año. Mejor me cambio.

Sally me ve con ojos neutros y rápidamente mi emoción se diluye. Ok, ya sé... este es el "tiempo de Trowa". Se supone que no debo hablar. Por su parte mi amigo no parece molesto, simplemente algo apenado (¿por qué?).

Al ver su expresión, Dorothy le lanza una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Oh? – murmura, levantando una ceja. - ¿Me dirás que es la misma "razón" que le diste a la Srta. Bloom? – pregunta, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.

Desviando la mirada discretamente, Trowa asiente una sola vez.

"Ándale, no es mi imaginación. Tro parece algo apenado." noto con sorpresa.

- Ya veo. – es todo lo que dice Dorothy, su sonrisa aún presente. – Duo, por tu parte he de señalar que tus calificaciones son sorpresivamente altas.

- ¿_Sorpresivamente_? – repito, levantando una ceja.

- He de confesar que tenía mis dudas.

- ¿Dudaba mi inteligencia, Srta. Catalonia? – bromeo con ligereza.

- No. – me informa con una sonrisita burlona. – Dudaba de tu temperamento, muchacho. Me imaginaba que tendrías enemigos al por mayor. – declara – Ambiente de la calle o no, tienes una lengua tan filosa como la de una daga y puños listos cual espada desenvainada.

Me encojo de hombros, haciendo un concienzudo esfuerzo en no señalar que su lengua es mil veces más filosa que la mía.

- No me he metido en problemas. – es lo que me limito a decir. Y es la verdad, en la _escuela_ no me he metido en problemas...

- Lo sé. – sonríe con mas sinceridad – Eso me demuestra que mi decisión fue la correcta. Con ambos. – agrega, volteando a ver a Trowa. Este se inclina ligeramente en señal de comprensión.

"Pues bueno, mínimo la Doña esta contenta" suspiro mentalmente. Que mis sacrificios sirvan de algo.

- Por otro lado... – murmura, volteando a ver a nuestra compañera.

Hilde la observa con aprensión. Frunzo el ceño y volteo a ver a Trowa y este, notando mi mirada, niega lentamente con la cabeza. Yo muerdo mi labio inferior, algo rabioso. ¡Estúpida muchacha! ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía problemas con alguna materia?

- Hilde – comienza nuestra custodia, su voz glacial. – Tus calificaciones en general son aceptables. – anuncia, pero el ceño en su entrecejo contradice sus palabras – Sin embargo, me informa Sally que dos de tus materias están al borde de puntuaciones... inaceptables. – indica con desagrado, apretando los labios con molestia. – Estas conciente lo que esto significaría si las cosas siguen así, ¿no es verdad? – pregunta, mortalmente seria.

- Yo... lo lamento mucho. – comienza a disculparse Hilde – No se que fue--

- He preguntado que si estas conciente. – interrumpe con voz firme la rubia. – ¿Lo estas? Sabes perfectamente bien que tus calificaciones son el único factor que te mantiene aquí Hilde. – le recuerda nuestra custodia, sus facciones severas – Aunque con esta actitud tan irresponsable, me haces reconsiderar mi elección. Oh, no me veas así. – reprende cuando Hilde la ve llena de confusión – Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Esas salidas... esas salidas. – es todo lo que dice, oscuramente. – Si quieres ayudar a alguien, primero ayúdate a ti misma. – declara cortantemente.

Volteo a ver a Trowa de reojo, pero este ve atento la escena ante nosotros, aparentemente tratando de comprender. Así es que ni él sabe a lo que se refiere Dorothy...

Por su parte Hilde parece que apenas y se contiene de temblar.

- Por favor... – murmura trémulamente – No me eche... no quiero volver a...

El tono en conjunto con su expresión me hace querer golpear a la rubia. O a Sally por no hacer nada. Hilde es una chica fuerte. No al nivel de Dorothy, pero entonces bien, pese a sus experiencias, Hilde aún conserva cierta inocencia en ella y Dorothy es una mujer. Una verdadera mujer. Pero aún así, expresiones tan... humillantes no son ocurrencia normal en ella.

La expresión de nuestra custodia se suaviza minimamente, redimiéndola (algo) ante mis ojos.

- Jamás, eso te lo prometí y te lo reitero: _**jamás**_ _volverás a ese lugar_. – sentencio contundentemente. Hilde luce aliviada, pero Dorothy prosigue. – Pero la realidad es que si tus calificaciones decaen aún más, tendré que buscarte otro lugar para vivir. – advierte ella y no tiene que especificar. Orfanatos, instituciones gubernamentales... sin importar que lugar escoja, sencillamente no es el adecuado. Siempre seremos tratados como basura. – Y pese a su carácter distraído, las calificaciones de Erwin son impecables. Él permanecería aquí.

Afligida, Hilde cierra fuertemente los ojos y afirma con la cabeza su entendimiento. Peor aún que ser echada de aquí, sería ser separada de su hermanito. Ese niño fue por mucho tiempo literalmente lo que la mantuvo sana y es aún ahora el eje de su vida.

"Y pensar que era Erwin a quien se le dificultaba mantener niveles altos esos primeros meses" no puedo evitar ironizar en mi mente. "Al menos eso me dijeron..." pienso con un dejo de amargura. No puedo evitarlo... ¿por qué Hilde no me dijo que estaba teniendo dificultades con alguna materia? ¿Por qué? Quizás no estemos en el mismo salón, pero se le pudo haber ayudado...

- ... limitaciones de ahora en adelante. Estrictamente, Sally. No quiero excepciones a menos de que sean de vida o muerte. ¿Ha quedado claro para ambas?

- Si Srta. Catalonia – replican en unísono Sally y Hilde.

- Bien. Ahora márchense.

Desafiantemente permanezco en mi lugar y los demás lucen un tanto preocupados, pero Dorothy sólo se ve divertida y con un gesto los corre a todos, Sally incluida.

- Así es que estas molesto. – proclama y su sonrisa se amplia. – Es natural.

- Sabes muy bien que si separas a esos dos, Hilde se dejara morir. – le digo, enojado.

- No estas molesto por eso, ¿o si? – pregunta y prosigue sin esperar respuesta – Te molesta que Hilde no te dijera sus problemas... aunque lo que mas te molesta es que estas tan absorto en ti mismo y protegiéndote dentro de tu concha, que ni siquiera notaste que una persona a la que consideras importante estaba en aprietos.

Color cubre mi rostro y mi enfurruñado silencio es respuesta suficiente para ella.

Dorothy esboza una sonrisa, carente de humor alguno.

- Mocoso. – suelta y yo aprieto los puños. – Sigues siendo ese mismo escuincle inmaduro que encontré la primera vez. – declara cortantemente. – Honestamente, Duo... – suspira, meneando la cabeza, exasperada.

- ¡Odio todo esto! ¡No es justo lo que haces con Hilde! – exclamo por fin, sólo para morder mi lengua un segundo después. Mi custodia me ve con ojos entrecerrados y muerdo mi lengua con más fuerza.

"¡Maldición!" pienso.

Dorothy y yo tenemos una relación... rara. Pero aún cuando la conocí y la mande muy lejos en mas de una ocasión, mis reacciones siempre fueron controladas. Tal vez era receloso, desconfiado y grosero... pero nunca emocional.

Pero ahora mismo mis emociones están demasiado inestables. Heero, ese hombre, Trowa, Catherine y ahora Hilde...

- Estás exhausto. – nota y me ve con suspicacia. Es claro que no esta hablando del aspecto físico. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – su voz no es menos que una orden.

- Yo... Yo... – tartamudeo, sin lograr decir más que esa misma palabra.

Pero... ¿qué le puedo decir? ¿Vi a un desconocido y ahora estoy tan aterrorizado que no puedo mantener una conversación sin estar a la defensiva?

- No es nada – replico quedamente.

_**Nada, nada, nada... siempre es lo mismo, después de todo.**_

Ella aprieta los labios y en sus ojos brilla la frustración.

- De acuerdo – lo deja por la paz y no puedo sino agradecerle mentalmente.

Tratando de organizar mis ideas, pronto recupero mi compostura.

- Perdón. – me disculpo finalmente. – La escuela me tiene presionado. – intento decir con ligereza, repitiéndome mentalmente que _técnicamente_ no es una mentira.

- Si eso quieres que piense, Duo. – me dice, dejándome saber claramente que no se traga lo que le digo.

- No miento – le aseguro con convicción y ella me observa detenidamente.

- No he dicho que lo hagas. – habla finalmente – Ha de ser difícil cumplir con lo que me prometiste cuando te traje aquí y te metí en esa escuela. Tienes un gran temperamento y no ha de ser fácil controlarlo en ese ambiente. – acepta y no puedo sino hacer un gesto disgustado al recordar esa promesa. Hay ocasiones, por muy efímeras que sean, en las que me arrepiento de ella. – Pero a veces me preocupa que de verdad creas que todos se tragan lo que dices. Me preocupa que trates de encerrarte en eso... estás estancado, muchacho.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza.

- Ya lo entenderás... es lo bueno de ustedes, Duo. – sonríe con algo de nostalgia. – Son jóvenes: tienen tanto que aprender aún.

Sin decir otra palabra se para y sale de la habitación, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

-- § --

Me despierto desorientado por unos instantes, antes de enfocarme en la luz del cuarto. Distantemente registro los sonidos del agua corriendo y unos cepillazos rápidos y vigorosos.

Sentándome en la cama, me noto mareado.

"Soy tan débil que es patético" pienso con repugnancia. "En LA, ya habría muerto"

_**O Solo nos hubiera cuidado...**_

- ¿Duo? – me llama Trowa y dirijo mi mirada hacia él. – ¿Estás despierto? – pregunta con sorpresa y yo asiento lánguidamente.

- Ah... el baño – murmuro y me levanto con cansancio, cogiendo una toalla en el camino.

Me aseo automáticamente y me visto de igual manera. Cuando bajo todos me miran con asombro, aunque apenas y me percato. Tomo un pan, cojo mi mochila y voy de salida cuando Trowa me detiene del brazo.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – cuestiona y con algo de extrañeza señalo el pan que cuelga de mi boca. Él parece no saber si lucir divertido o preocupado. – Te levantaste temprano... te da tiempo de desayunar con todos, Duo.

- Oh. – murmuro sacándome el pan de la boca y no atinando que mas decir, me encojo de hombros.

Sentándome, Ren me sirve pan, leche, jugo, yogurt y un plato de fruta, mientras que por su parte Sally pone un plato de huevos y frijoles. Observo todo ausentemente.

- No me voy a acabar todo esto. – digo y Sally me sonríe con algo de incertidumbre.

- Está bien. No te lo tienes que terminar.

El desayuno transcurre mayormente en silencio, aunque ocasionalmente se puede escuchar la entusiasmada voz de Erwin contando algo divertido que le sucedió. Hilde comenta ocasionalmente, haciéndole saber que hay alguien con lo escucha. Noto distraídamente que sigue preocupada por lo de ayer y por lo tanto parece prestarle mayor atención a su hermano.

"Hermanos..."

_**Solíamos tener algo así con alguien...**_

- _¡Ugh!_

Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos y cierro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una fuerte punzada.

- ¿Duo?

Abruptamente retiro mis manos y levanto la vista con rapidez, ignorando el dolor que esta acción me causa.

Trowa me estudia sin parpadear. Sonrío, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, aunque incluso yo se que la acción es inútil.

- Yo no... me duele la cabeza. – atino a decir y él asiente.

- Creo que Sally tiene aspirinas... pero no te las puedes tomar en un estomago vacío, come algo. – dice, indicando mi plato.

- Ok... – murmuro, picando la fruta desganadamente.

Tras desayunar, le pido a Sally una pastilla, pues sé que Trowa notara si no lo hago. Además, realmente me duele la cabeza... si bien dudo que con una mísera aspirina desaparezca el dolor.

Los tres caminamos sin percance alguno hacia la escuela, aunque de alguna manera Trowa luce aún mas preocupado que cuando salimos de la casa.

Al entrar a mi salón, me doy cuenta que de mis dos amigos, sólo Wufei estaba en su asiento, leyendo ávidamente una revista.

- Hey. – saludo antes de dejarme caer pesadamente en mi lugar.

- Buenos días. – contesta automáticamente, levantando brevemente la vista de su lectura. Prosiguiendo, se detiene abruptamente y vuelve a voltear a verme – ¿Maxwell?

- ¿Aja? – murmuro ausentemente.

- ... nada. Olvídalo.

- Mmm.

Quatre entra en ese momento y nos saluda luminosamente, como de costumbre.

- ¿Y esa revista? – le pregunta con una sonrisa a Wufei una vez que se sienta.

- Me la mando mi abuelo... insiste que este al corriente con las noticias de mi país, así es que me suscribió. Apenas me llego hoy en la mañana.

- Te pediría que me la prestaras cuando termines de leerla, pero mi chino aún no es muy bueno.

- Tonterías. Tu chino es tan bueno como el de cualquiera. Tu gramática necesita pulirse, pero en general lo entiendes perfectamente y te das a entender. Finalmente, eso es lo importante.

- Tal vez tienes razón.

- Por supuesto.

Quatre ríe con ligereza.

- Oh, bueno. Siendo tu... amiga, supongo que sabes que Natasha dará una fiesta en su casa.

- Si, lo sé... media escuela ira; tienes que ir, Quatre.

- Fue sólo la vez pasada que falte... Duo y tú actúan como si fuera un antisocial.

- Es simplemente que asistes a cualquier evento de la escuela, pero algún alumno organiza una fiesta informal y te da por faltar.

- Hay muy pocas de esas fiestas en las que me siento a gusto.

Hay una larga pausa y por el rabillo del ojo veo que Wufei hace una seña en mi dirección.

- ¿Duo? – me llama Quatre y volteo hacia él. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – finaliza, tras algo de titubeo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, enfocándome. Quatre me mira con angustia, mientras Wufei me ve con disimulada preocupación.

"He estado callado" me indico a mi mismo.

- Yo... – tartamudeo, no sabiendo que decirles de momento. – Yo...

_**No, no yo... **_**yo,****nosotros**__

Suelto un respingo, pero pronto sonrío.

- Claro, Q. – le contesto – No hay problema.

- Luces, bueno, luces cansado. – dice, dudando nuevamente y viéndome con aprensión.

**"Me irrita"**

- No muerdo, no me tienes porque hablar como si te fuera a comer vivo. – le suelto con agresividad y Quatre abre mucho los ojos. Por mi parte yo cierro los míos y aspiro profundamente

- Perdón. – gruño un poco, tomando mi cabeza. – ¿Cargas aspirinas, cierto? ¿Me das una? – pido tensamente y él me tiende dos con algo de incertidumbre. – Gracias. Voy por agua. – les digo y salgo del salón con rapidez, haciendo caso omiso del grito de '¡Maxwell!' que dejo atrás.

Entro al baño y tiro las pastillas a la basura apenas encuentro una papelera. Tras esto, arrojo agua fría sobre mi rostro.

- ¿Que demonios me esta pasando? – refunfuño para mi y pese al dolor, sacudo la cabeza. Me observo en el espejo y noto con perplejidad que estoy pálido. Casi tan pálido como un...

_La piel de Solo siempre fue bronceada, pero ahora lucía tan blanca como la nieve... blanca, blanca..._

... estoy pálido y punto.

Afortunadamente no hay nadie en el baño en el que estoy, supongo que porque ya casi suena la campana.

"Será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que empiecen las clases. Más vale que me regañe un maestro a que me interroguen esos dos. Con Trowa es mas que suficiente." me digo y trato de relajarme.

Sin éxito.

De alguna manera, en vez de tranquilizarme, cada vez estoy mas exaltado, respirando rápidamente.

Dejo caer parte de mi peso sobre la pared, respirando con dificultad.

_**Realmente somos una contradicción andante, ¿sabes? Somos anormales... como de costumbre. Los lastimaras. Lo sabes. Intentas encerrar este conocimiento en lo más profundo de tu mente, pero dentro de tu corazón, lo sabes, lo sientes y por lo tanto sufres. ¿Y estas personas por las que sufres realmente son nuestros amigos? La forma en la que te comportas estos días es apenas una fracción de tu ser... algo que muestras a los demás para darte tu tan anhelado semblante de 'normalidad'. Jajaja... normalidad... pensé que ya habías olvidado nociones tan infantiles. Pero lo sabes, lo sabes... bajo esa coraza tan frágil aún existo yo... y tú y yo, unidos, no somos normales, **_**Duo**__

- ¿Duo?

Aturdido, levanto la vista solo para toparme con ojos azul cobalto que me examinan con intensa fijación. Heero frunce el ceño al ver mi jadeante forma.

- Me doy cuenta que Barton no bromeaba cuando decía que estabas mal... vamos, te llevare a la enfermería.

- ¿Que? – susurro y meneo la cabeza. – No... vete, estoy bien.

- Por supuesto. Estas perfectamente bien. – dice con sarcasmo, tomándome del brazo y literalmente arrastrándome a la enfermería.

- No es tan grave. – trato de decir, pero no me lo permite.

- No seas un estulto.

- ¿Un _que_? – cuestiono, un tanto mareado.

Inusualmente, Heero resopla, algo exasperado.

- ¡Un necio, un tonto! – explica con impaciencia.

- ¡Pues habla claro! – le reclamo, avergonzado. – Digo, ¿acaso lees el diccionario o que?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con incredulidad.

- Es una buena manera de mejorar mi español. – señala con toda naturalidad y no puedo evitar verlo como bicho raro.

- Eres extraño. – termino por murmurar y él sonríe con ironía.

- Y lo dice el necio que prefiere atormentarse que ir a la enfermería.

- Sólo me duele la cabeza. – rezongo débilmente.

- Duo... no te confundas. – me dice, un tanto secamente – Yo no soy Chang y ciertamente no soy Winner. No tengo paciencia para fingir no darme cuenta de lo que te pasa. – suspira pesadamente – Ni que decir de la paciencia de Barton. ¿Por qué no te evitas el esfuerzo y me evitas la irritación y simplemente admites que no te sientes bien?

No se que contestar y cuando llegamos a la enfermería, espero a que Heero se marche, pero este sólo abre la puerta y me arrastra hasta una de las camas.

- Descansa. – es todo lo que dice y toma una de las sillas cercanas a la cama y se sienta.

Yo pestañeo un par de veces antes de sonrojarme.

- ¿Q-Qué? – tartamudeo – ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿No te vas a clases?

Él levanta una ceja impasiblemente.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para que te levantes y vayas tú a los cinco minutos de que entre yo? – pregunta retóricamente – Prefiero quedarme, gracias.

- ¿Vas a saltarte una clase? – cuestiono sin poder creerlo. – Eso es... imposible.

Luciendo irritado, Heero me lanza una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Y cual es la alternativa? Además, ya he avisado que no iré.

- ¿Como?

- Relena. – es todo lo que dice.

- No... me refiero a... ¿cómo sabías que no ibas a ir a clases?

- Eres tú. – se limita a responder y al ver mi rostro suspira. – Eres una de las personas más inexplicablemente orgullosas que he conocido. Sabía que estabas mal, simplemente no esperaba encontrarte _tan_ mal.

Abriendo la boca para replicar, me encuentro con que Heero se ha parado y esta inclinado casi sobre mi, su rostro repentinamente demasiado cerca.

- Y ya no digas nada. Duérmete. – ordena – Te he traído para eso.

Coloreado y sin voz, asiento rápidamente. Heero suelta un 'Hn' y vuelve a sentarse.

- ¡Natasha tiene una fiesta! – suelto de repente y Heero parece sorprendido.

"Aunque no mas que yo" me digo. "¿Para que demonios dije eso?"

- Ya lo sé. La noticia esta en toda la maldita escuela – me dice, un tanto tajantemente.

- Pues... si, tienes razón. – murmuro - ¿Iras? – pregunto con entusiasmo.

Él me ve con extrañeza.

- ¿Si digo que si te dormirás?

Lo medito un instante.

- Sólo si lo cumples. – le digo.

Heero aprieta los labios, no muy contento con la idea pero cabecea, aceptando. Yo sonrío y por primera vez en el día me relajo.

- Que bien... – murmuro antes de que mis párpados se cierren pesadamente.

- Ahora sólo duerme. – escucho lejanamente y yo, casi por instinto, obedezco.

"Que curioso... no sé porque de pronto me siento tan feliz." Pienso antes de perder el conocimiento completamente.

**Adveraciones. – Fin.**

**Notas de Arkady:**

Mi única excusa seria: ¡Ya no soy estudiante ;; !

**Próximo Capitulo: Reputaciones**

_Ya sea que te encuentres desde afuera viendo en el interior, o en el exterior mirando hacia adentro... la decisión de cruzar esa línea invisible es sólo tuya._


End file.
